


De todo un poco

by Irenka



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Angst, Babies, Español | Spanish, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Friendship, Multi, Romance, Sibling Bonding, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 32,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irenka/pseuds/Irenka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serie de one-shots. Algunos pueden pertenecer al mismo universo. Pueden estar en desorden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Promesas

**Author's Note:**

> Claramente, no aprendí la lección.
> 
> ¡Ups!
> 
>  
> 
> Arya & Jon

 

Jon se encontraba mirando hacia el jardín a través de la ventana. Del otro lado del vidrio, pequeños copos de nieve comenzaban a caer y hasta su habitación se podía escuchar la música que amenizaba la fiesta en el piso de abajo. Jon debería estar ahí, disfrutando la velada, pero la mirada que su madrastra le ofreció al verlo entrar al salón lo convenció de lo contrario. Se sentó al pie la ventana y recargó su cabeza en el librero que estaba a lado de ésta. Estaba a punto de tomar un libro para distraerse y matar el tiempo, cuando alguien abrió con fuerza la puerta de su recámara.

"Vengo por mi navaja, estoy segura que la deje aquí, bueno, que la _escondí_ aquí". Le comentó mientras movía y revolvía diversos objetos en busca de su preciado tesoro.

Jon estaba seguro que Arya no había dejado nada en su cuarto y que la navaja era tan sólo un pretexto para escaparse de la fiesta... y hacerle compañía. "Puedo asegurarte que no está aquí".

"¿De verdad? Te juro que recuerdo haberla dejado aquí".

"Arya".

"¿Qué?"

"Regresa a la fiesta, si no lo haces tu madre se molestará".

"Bah, ni se dará cuenta de mi ausencia", le dijo despreocupada, "entre tanta gente distinguida y elegante, me vuelvo todavía más invisible".

"O por el contrario, resaltas más".

"Como sea", encogió los hombros, "sabes que prefiero estar contigo". Caminó hasta él y se sentó a su lado. "¿Y qué hacías? Déjame adivinar", le pidió, "seguro te estabas ahogando en tu miseria".

"¡Oye!"

Arya se rio. "Lo siento, lo siento", le dio un ligero codazo, "era broma. ¿Comiste algo?"

Jon lo negó.

"Yo tampoco he comido".

"¿En serio?", observó su reloj, "A esta hora de la noche ya estarías en tu segunda, no", hizo una pausa y miró otra vez el reloj, "en tu tercera ronda de comida", corrigió. "¡Ouch!" Arya le había dado un manotazo en la cabeza.

"Eso te pasa por andar de hablador", le acusó, "y para tu información, esta noche me abstuve de comer porque el menú que mamá eligió es sumamente asqueroso".

"¡Oh vamos! ¡No exageres!" Sí había algo que Jon no podía reclamarle a su madrastra, era su buen gusto para todo.

"¡Es verdad!", le aseguró, "Hay una inmensa cantidad de mariscos..."

 _Ah_ , pensó Jon, _ahí está el problema_. Arya no comía nada que hubiese vivido en el mar, lo más cercana que estaba de comer algo parecido era cuando comía nuggets de pescado.

"...hay otros platillos extraños cuyos nombres impronunciables me sugieren que no saben bien y también hay una extensa barra de ensaladas, ¿puedes creerlo?", agitó su cabeza, "¡Ni que fuéramos conejos! ¡Solo quiero un poco de carne! ¿Es eso mucho pedir?" exclamó, con una creíble angustia que sugería que el tema en discusión era mucho más serio.

Jon no pudo contener la risa. Cinco minutos con Arya y todo iba ya mucho mejor.

"¿Me llevas a cenar, hermanito?", le preguntó, recargando su cabeza sobre su hombro, y utilizando una voz demasiado dulce para ser auténtica, "Me muero de hambre".

"Ni de broma", le dijo, "si tu madre nota tu ausencia y se da cuenta que te saqué de aquí, estaré en serios problemas... _estaremos_ en serios problemas".

"¡Por favor, Jon!", le suplicó, "No pasará nada, mamá no se dará cuenta, y si lo hace, papá nos defenderá, estoy segura".

"Absolutamente no. Y para el caso, dudo mucho que algo este abierto a esta hora, especialmente durante este día".

Arya cruzó los brazos y puso cara de desagrado. " _Aguafiestas_ ", murmuró.

"Además, no me gustaría que nos dieran las doce en medio de la calle y adentro del auto", le dijo.

 _Sí, claro, porque pasar el año nuevo solo y dentro de tu habitación es mucho mejor_ , consideró Arya. "A mí me da igual en donde lo pase, mientras esté contigo".

Jon sonrió ante sus palabras; sabía que Arya era sincera. La rodeó con uno de sus brazos y colocó su barbilla sobre su cabeza, una vez que ella se acurrucó contra su pecho. "Lo mismo digo, hermanita".

"¿Jon?"

"¿Sí?"

"Prométeme que nunca me vas a dejar sola, prométeme que nunca me vas a dejar aquí".

Jon consideró que sería cruel y deshonesto jurarle algo así. "Sabes bien que no puedo prometerte eso, no sé lo que pueda suceder el día de mañana".

"No me importa, prométemelo".

" _Arya_ ".

"¡Hazlo!"

Jon se percató del ligero temblor en la voz de su hermana. "Te prometo esto", ella le miró al rostro, "si cuando cumplas dieciocho no quieres continuar viviendo aquí y aún deseas estar conmigo, te recibiré entonces con los brazos abiertos, ¿está bien?"

Arya se secó discretamente los ojos. "Está bien".

"Ahora tú tienes que prometerme algo a mí".

"No quiero", le respondió inmediatamente.

"¡Vamos! ¡Por lo menos déjame terminar!".

Ella apretó los labios y miró hacia un lado. "Habla", le dijo, sin sonar muy convencida.

"Quiero que me prometas que este año intentarás hacer amigos, tan siquiera uno".

"¡Yo tengo amigos!"

Jon ladeó su cabeza y pestañeó una vez, lentamente. "Arya, Nymeria no cuenta".

"¡Oye!". Le dio un puñetazo en el brazo.

"Mycah sólo se aparece por aquí cada vez que su papá viene a entregar los pedidos..." _Y tu madre jamás aprobará que seas amiga de un chico que es hijo del carnicero_ , pensó con lástima.

"Y-". Arya lo interrumpió.

"Tú eres mi amigo. Y no necesito más".

Jon le sonrió con ternura y colocó una mano sobre la fría mejilla de su hermana, "Sí, soy tu amigo, pero también soy tu hermano, así que no cuento. Necesitas amigos, Arya; no te pido un batallón, con un par estaría bien".

Arya guardó silencio, parecía que lo estaba considerando. Finalmente, exhaló con fuerza y le dijo, "Está bien, lo prometo".

"Gracias".

De repente, el eco de la música cesó y del otro lado de la ventana, en la distancia, el cielo se pintó con las luces multicolores de los fuegos artificiales. Sonaron campanas y las voces de distintas personas comenzaron a escucharse.

"Feliz Año Nuevo, Jon", le abrazó.

"Feliz Año Nuevo, Arya".

Mantuvieron el abrazo y el silencio mientras disfrutaban de los juegos pirotécnicos. Cuando el espectáculo terminó, Jon besó la frente de su hermana. Ella lo estrechó con un poco más de fuerza. El sonido de protesta que hizo el estómago de Arya interrumpió el momento.

Jon se puso de pie. "Vamos", le ofreció su mano.

"¿Adónde?"

"A buscar un buen lugar para cenar".

Arya sonrió y tomó su mano. Cuando Jon se descuidó y le dio la espalda, le brincó encima.

Jon la había malacostumbrado, desde pequeña, a llevarla a cuestas a todas partes. "Sabes, creo que deberías dejar de hacer eso, te estás poniendo un poco pesada".

Arya ignoró su comentario, estiró el cabello de su hermano y le dio un golpe en el muslo con el talón de su bota. "Arre, mi fiel caballo, ¡ _arre_!"

Jon suspiró. Incluso si Arya pesara cien kilos y tuviera cincuenta años, el continuaría llevándola a cuestas.


	2. Mesa de trabajo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto es lo que pasa cuando no quieres poner atención en el trabajo.
> 
>  
> 
> AryaxGendry

 

Los sonidos que provocaba el martillo eran bastante irregulares. La canción que se escuchaba comúnmente a través de las paredes de la forja tenía un ritmo diferente ese día. Para alguien poco familiarizado con los ruidos de un lugar como ese, la variación en la intensidad y frecuencia en los golpes producidos por el martillo era insignificante, no tenía importancia y carecía de sentido. Para otro herrero o algún vecino con un oído bien acostumbrado a dichos sonidos, la situación hablaba de manera diferente; algo estaba mal.

Y lo que estaba mal en esta forja era el herrero. Para ser exactos, la mente y el corazón del herrero estaban mal.

Gendry continuaba golpeando la pieza de metal una y otra vez. ¿Era una hombrera o un codal? Nadie podría decirlo con seguridad. Sus golpes carecían de un propósito claramente definido. El joven herrero se detenía, limpiaba el sudor de su rostro, daba un golpe y se arreglaba el mandil. Repitió el mismo patrón varias veces hasta que finalmente decidió que había tenido suficiente. Tendría que terminar esa pieza otro día, cuando su atención estuviera en el metal y no en una mujer.

Muchos hombres serían felices si la mujer fuera tan fácil de moldear -y adaptar- como una pieza de metal. Ciertamente, han sido muchos aquellos que han intentado lograrlo a base de golpes y otros métodos poco convencionales (y para nada honorables). Gendry lo había intentado, mejor dicho, lo intentaba cada día y, sobre todo, cada noche, pero su método solamente hacia uso de besos y caricias. Lamentablemente, su táctica no funcionó como esperaba y la mujer que amaba se le estaba escapando lentamente de las manos.

 _Fuiste un tonto al creer que podrías capturar su corazón, pero fuiste aún más estúpido al pensar que lograrías cambiar su mente tan siquiera por un segundo_ , se acusó.

Dejó caer el martillo, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerró los ojos y exhaló, manteniéndose en esa posición por un momento.

"¿Cansado?"

Había sido difícil acostumbrarse al nuevo tono de su voz. Esa voz pertenecía a la sobreviviente, a la mujer endurecida por las circunstancias, y no la niña víctima del juego de tronos. La pequeña se había ido y en su lugar dejó a una guerrera aparentemente inquebrantable, pero que en sus brazos se volvía casi tímida y vulnerable.

"Un poco".

"¿Está lista mi espada?" le cuestionó con ansia. Antes que Gendry pudiera responderle, Arya notó que su espada permanecía sobre la mesa de trabajo; era el mismo lugar donde la había dejado dos días atrás. "Ni siquiera hiciste el intento por repararla, ¿verdad?"

"Arya, yo-"

"Ni te molestes", caminó hasta la mesa y tomó el arma, "una de las pocas ventajas de King's Landing es que más de una persona se encarga del mismo oficio. Gracias por nada", le miró una última vez y se dirigió a la salida.

La odiaba cada vez que tomaba esa actitud. Bien, odiar quizá no era la palabra correcta, Gendry la resentía.

Sí, resentimiento, eso sonaba un poco mejor.

Pero después de todo y a pesar de todo, era él el más culpable de los dos. Él solo se había encargado de creer en ideas falsas y de pensar en futuros poco probables, y cada vez que la realidad -y las acciones de ella- le comprobaba lo muy estúpidos que eran sus sentimientos y convicciones, terminaba por amargarse un poco más. Era inevitable. Aun cuando Arya le había advertido, casi amenazado, que no confundiera lo que pasaba entre ellos con algo más significativo, le era casi imposible no hacer lo contrario. Ella le había repetido una y otra vez que lo que existía entre ambos era, simplemente, una forma agradable de pasar el tiempo, un método efectivo para olvidar el pasado y agotarse por las noches para evitar así los sueños -y las pesadillas.

Antes que abandonara el lugar, Gendry se apuró a alcanzarla y la tomó por el brazo. "Espera", le dijo, su voz grave.

"No tengo tiempo. Necesito que alguien arregle mi espada antes de mañana".

 _Mañana_. Finalmente había llegado el día en que la Reina Dragón nombraría a los miembros de su Guardia Real. Hoy era el último día que podría 'tener' a Arya.

"No tienes que buscar a nadie, yo la arreglaré".

Arya se soltó del fuerte agarre de su mano. "¿De verdad? No quiero perder mi tiempo. Nada de lo que hagas me hará cambiar de opinión y retrasar el arreglo de mi espada no logrará nada, ¿entendido?"

 _Eso lo veremos,_ pensó. "Sí, mi señora".

"Estúpido, ya te dije que no me-"

Gendry cortó sus palabras con un beso, gesto que ella no tardó en responder y disfrutar. El herrero la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos y, entre besos y caricias, comenzó a caminar hasta llevarla exactamente a donde quería. Ella intentó poner un poco de resistencia, sabía lo que estaba planeando, pero Gendry era fuerte y sin importar lo mucho que ella presumiera de sus habilidades y proezas, la realidad era que su corpulencia le daba la ventaja. Tan pronto como el cuerpo de Arya golpeó contra la orilla de la madera, Gendry movió sus manos hasta ponerlas por debajo de su trasero y la alzó para recostarla sobre mesa.

"Gendry, yo-"

"Shhh... no digas nada", por miedo que sonara como una orden, agregó, " _por favor_ ".

Arya cerró los ojos y dejó caer su cabeza contra la mesa.

Gendry se deshizo rápidamente de su ropa, pero tuvo cuidado de no arruinar la de ella; por alguna razón, ese día Arya había decidido usar un vestido, algo poco común, pero que a él le encantaba. Le quitó las botas y lentamente removió las medias de sus suaves piernas, besando cada una durante el proceso. Cambió de posición y una vez más la llenó de besos.

Frente, mejillas, nariz, labios, barbilla, no hubo un centímetro de su rostro que no recibiera su atención. Mientras su boca se encargaba ahora de su cuello, una de sus manos se encontraba ocupada acariciando sus muslos. Arya gemía y se movía de placer, y con cada sonido que escapaba de su garganta, con cada roce entre sus cuerpos, Gendry se excitaba un poco más. Finalmente no se resistió y, en lugar de desatarle el corsé para quitarle completamente el vestido, le levantó las faldas sin pensar que se llevaría una enorme -y grata- sorpresa.

Arya Stark no llevaba nada por debajo del vestido. No había barrera alguna entre él y los otros labios que tanto disfrutaba.

Ante el gesto tonto que le adornaba la cara y el sonido de sorpresa que dejó escapar sin darse cuenta, Arya sonrió. "Pensé que nos ahorraría tiempo", mordió su labio, "¿tú que piensas?"

"Pienso que no habrá tiempo de sobra".

*

Después de hacerlo varías veces por toda la forja, Gendry y Arya se encontraban completamente desnudos y exhaustos. La respiración de ambos estaba muy agitada y sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos por una ligera capa de sudor. El calor de la forja no ayudaba mucho a mejorar la situación y, por el contrario, funcionaba como un incentivo para continuar adorándose durante toda la noche.

Cansados y saciados después de poseerse el uno al otro de muchas maneras distintas, los dos permanecieron en silencio sobre la austera cama de plumas que adornaba la pequeña habitación. Gendry estaba recostado sobre Arya, su cabeza encima de su estómago. Ella se encontraba recargada ligeramente contra la pared, ayudándose con un par de almohadas; con sus dedos trazaba patrones diversos entre el oscuro cabello de él.

"Te voy a extrañar", le dijo, después de un largo suspiro, "sobre todo por las noches", sonrió contra su piel. "Espero que formar parte de la Guardia Real te llene de satisfacciones y te haga tan feliz como la forja me hace a mí", su voz sonaba triste, pero resignada. Gendry podría ser ignorante, pero no era un idiota, sabía cuándo parar.

Ella había elegido su camino y el debía continuar con el suyo.

"Gendry", le llamó, "mírame".

Sin muchas ganas de hacerlo, el herrero levantó su cabeza y la observó, listo para escuchar lo que sea que estuviera a punto de decirle.

"Quiero agradecerte por-"

"No es necesario", la interrumpió.

Molesta, le pidió, "¿Me permites terminar?"

Él asintió ligeramente.

Sacudió la cabeza y cerró los ojos brevemente, como si tratara de controlar su voz. "Quiero agradecerte por permanecer a mi lado durante todo este tiempo, por soportar todos mis arrebatos y, sobre todo, por apreciarme como soy. Te agradezco infinitamente que no hayas intentado convencerme de cambiar para convertirme en algo que no quiero ser", le sonrió con picardía, "aunque sé que muchas veces deseaste hacerlo".

Gendry resopló por la nariz y sonrió modestamente. "¿Sabes qué es lo único que siempre voy a lamentar?"

Ella lo negó. Realmente no lo sabía.

"Que no fui suficiente para ti", le respondió honestamente; no era un reproche. "Me hubiese gustado que fueras más conformista y un poco menos aventurera", se apoyó sobre uno de sus brazos y con su mano le acarició el rostro, "tal vez de esa manera habrías elegido quedarte a mi lado...", su voz y su mirada se perdieron un poco, "pero entonces, si la realidad fuera así, tú no serías _mi_ Arya y ni siquiera tendríamos motivo para sostener esta conversación", finalizó.

Ella se mordió el labio para evitar reír.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Mi confesión te parece estúpida?"

"No", sonrió, "tú me pareces estúpido". Arya tomó el rostro de Gendry entre sus manos y lo acercó a ella para besarlo. " _Te amo_ ", le dijo.

Gendry cerró los ojos con fuerza; sintió como si alguien le hubiera dado un golpe en el estómago, dejándole sin aire. Escuchar ese te amo de su boca era una broma demasiado cruel. ¿Por qué no lo pudo decir antes? ¿Por qué hablar hasta ahora? ¿Por qué mejor no se quedó callada?

Cuando él despegó sus labios de los suyos, Arya notó las lagrimas que recorrían sus mejillas. Él se sentó a un lado de ella y fijó su mirada al frente. _Deja de torturarlo_ , pensó. "¿Gendry?"

"¿Mmm?", le respondió, pero se negó a mirarla.

"No me voy a unir a la Guardia Real".

"¡¿Qué?!", giró su cabeza inmediatamente, sus enormes ojos azules casi se salían de sus órbitas.

Arya puso los ojos en blanco. "Dije que no me voy a unir a la Guardia Real".

"¡Lo sé, te escuché!"

"¿Entonces por qué me preguntas qué?"

"¡Porque no lo puedo creer!", alzó sus manos, "¿Desde hace cuánto lo sabías?"

"Unas cuantas semanas", le comentó casualmente.

El rostro y las orejas de Gendry se pintaron de rojo, lo que significaba que estaba muy molesto. "¿Y hasta ahora se te ocurre decírmelo?"

Encogió los hombros. "No te lo dije porque no estaba completamente segura, pero ahora lo estoy", le miró fijamente.

"¿En serio? ¿Y qué te convenció?", le preguntó, mirando al frente, negándose una vez más a mirarle al rostro.

"No qué", se movió de su lugar y se montó en él, "sino _quién_ ", le dijo y lo besó. Las manos de Gendry inmediatamente la envolvieron.

"No juegues conmigo, Arya", le advirtió, aunque por un momento consideró suplicarle.

"Nunca", le prometió y le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos. Acarició su nariz en contra de la suya varias veces y después la besó. "No me habrían aceptado de cualquier manera", le dijo.

"¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué estás tan segura?"

Arya reposó su cabeza sobre uno de sus hombros y le murmuró al oído, "Porque estoy embarazada, estúpido".

 


	3. Tic-Toc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uno más para terminar el día.
> 
>  
> 
> AryaxEdric

 

Las manecillas del reloj avanzaban lentamente y la desesperación de Arya crecía de manera contraria. El ansia la estaba volviendo loca. _¿Cuánto más van a tardar?_ se preguntó por enésima ocasión. La receta claramente establecía veinticinco minutos como tiempo de horneado, pero la joven sentía que ya había pasado más de una hora.

Finalmente la alarma del horno comenzó a sonar; los mini quequitos estaban listos.

Haciendo uso de la poca resistencia que le quedaba, se forzó a ocuparse en otra cosa mientras los quequitos reposaban dentro del horno durante diez minutos más, tal como lo señalaban las instrucciones. Fue en busca del bote de betún y lo calentó en el microondas durante quince segundos para suavizarlo un poco. Cuando por fin pudo sacar sus pequeñas creaciones del horno, el aroma que emanaba de ellos perfumó la cocina y provocó que Arya comenzara a salivar. Por un momento se olvidó de la promesa que había hecho y estuvo a punto de devorar los quequitos ella sola, pero fue fuerte y se aguantó las ganas.

Hoy era viernes de películas en casa de los Stark y quería probarle a todos, en especial a sus hermanos, que poseía un talento que no involucraba ensuciarse, golpes o meterse en líos.

Cuando todo quedó listo, tomó la bandeja con los quequitos y salió de la cocina en dirección de la sala de televisión caminando con mucho cuidado. Aunque podía ir de arriba a abajo y de un lado a otro de la casa con los ojos cerrados y corriendo, la ocasión ameritaba ser extra cuidadosa para no arruinar su pequeña obra culinaria. Cuando se acercó a la sala y comenzó a escuchar los murmullos de sus hermanos y amigos, una sonrisa de orgullo se dibujó en su rostro. "Haré que se traguen sus palabras...y los quequitos, claro".

El área en donde se encontraban los sillones estaba a desnivel con el resto del espacio, así que tenía que bajar unos cuantos escalones. Antes de llegar a éstos se detuvo para fijarse bien y fue cuando escuchó la conversación que sus hermanos sostenían con sus amigos.

"¿Y desde cuándo aprendió a cocinar?", preguntó Theon.

"No lo sé", Robb encogió los hombros.

"Arya no cocina en el estricto sentido de la palabra. Sólo sabe hornear quequitos, es todo", aclaró Sansa.

"No intentará envenenarnos, ¿verdad?", cuestionó Theon nuevamente.

A Arya le desagradaba Theon Greyjoy. Él era el mejor amigo de Robb, pero ni siquiera por ser tan cercano a su hermano mayor podía hacer un esfuerzo para ocultar lo mucho que su presencia le fastidiaba. En especial cada vez que se unía con Sansa y Jeyne Poole para llamarla _Caracaballo_.

"No lo creo", interfirió Jeyne, "Jon está aquí, así que dudo que los quequitos vengan con alguna sorpresa extra". La joven miró a Theon y pasó una mano por su largo cabello de manera seductora.

Arya puso los ojos en blanco. _Por los Siete Infiernos, no podría ser más obvia,_ pensó. Todos sabían que a Jeyne le gustaba Theon. No era difícil deducirlo.

"Por si las dudas", agregó la joven, "te recomiendo que observes bien, si Arya no deja que Jon se coma uno, entonces tú tampoco lo hagas", finalizó.

Jon miró a Jeyne con cara de exasperación.

"¿Y qué tal si Arya tiene novio?" cuestionó Bran con curiosidad, su voz estaba libre de malicia, "Tal vez por eso está tan interesada en preparar postres últimamente. En las películas, las chicas siempre les preparan pasteles y galletas a sus novios".

Robb, Sansa, Jeyne y Theon comenzaron a carcajearse. Sólo Jon y su extraño amigo permanecieron en silencio.

"¿Arya con novio? ¡No!" exclamó Robb, desestimando la idea por completo.

"El día que la pequeña Caracaballo tenga novio será el día que Theon Greyjoy dejará de ser guapo", afirmó con arrogancia y burla.

Arya frunció el ceño y apretó la bandeja con fuerza.

Jeyne se carcajeó, "Entonces ten la seguridad que nunca dejarás de ser atractivo".

Sansa sonrió ligeramente. Robb se mantuvo serio, pero no hizo nada por defenderla. Bran se veía un poco perdido.

Arya estaba a punto de correr con el propósito de embarrarle los quequitos a Jeyne en la cara y darle duro a la cabeza de Theon con la bandeja, cuando Jon se puso de pie.

"¡Basta!", exclamó. Inmediatamente, Jeyne y Theon dejaron de reírse y la sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de Sansa se borró por completo. "Si escucho que llamas a mi hermana de esa manera una vez más", señaló hacia Theon, "te voy a romper la cara", le amenazó.

"Está bien, está bien, tranquilo", mencionó Theon, su voz suavizada con hipocresía, "no volveré a llamarla así, lo siento".

La mirada de Jon permaneció entrecerrada, parecía que sospechaba algo. Y tenía razón en hacerlo, Theon raramente se daba por vencido cuando de burlarse se trataba, mucho menos se disculpaba por algo así. Tan pronto como Jon tomó asiento, Theon relinchó como caballo.

Todos comenzaron a reir.

Jon saltó del sillón con el rostro lleno de ira y decido a darle una lección a Greyjoy, pero su amigo lo detuvo. "Vamos, contrólate, no la vale la pena", le dijo, deteniéndole por el brazo. Finalmente se tranquilizó y tomó asiento nuevamente. 

Esta vez fue Robb quien le puso un alto a Theon. Si lo hizo por defender a Arya o por salvar el rostro de su amigo, eso Jon no pudo decidirlo.

*

Cuando todos comenzaron a reír por segunda vez, Arya tuvo suficiente y se alejó corriendo de la sala. Pensó en tirar los quequitos a la basura, pero tuvo una mejor idea. Se los comería todos ella sola. La comida no tenía la culpa.

Salió de la casa y corrió hasta el parque más cercano. Sorprendentemente, logró que todos los quequitos llegaran intactos y que permanecieran en la bandeja.

Eligió una de las varias mesas para picnic que adornaban el lugar y se sentó sobre ella apoyando sus pies en la tablilla donde se suponía debía sentarse. Colocó la bandeja sobre sus piernas y uno a uno comenzó a devorar los quequitos. Eran doce, así que tendría tiempo suficiente para relajarse y olvidar las burlas de sus hermanos y los amigos de éstos.

"¿Te los vas a comer todos?"

Arya casi saltó del susto. "¡Tonto! ¡Casi haces que tire los quequitos!", le gritó.

"Lo siento", se disculpó el chico. De verdad parecía apenado.

"¿Me das uno?", le preguntó.

"No", le respondió de manera fría y cortante.

"¿Me lo vendes entonces?"

"No están en venta".

El chico tomó asiento a su lado. "Vamos, véndeme uno. Tengo hambre".

Arya lo observó con molestia. "¿Quién te invitó a sentarte?"

"Nadie, pero el parque es libre, ¿no es así?", encogió los hombros y miró al frente. No se veía muy preocupado o intimidado por la reacción de Arya.

"¿Vives en la calle?"

El chico la miró con curiosidad. "No".

"Supongo que tienes un hogar, ¿verdad?"

"Sí".

"Entonces regresa a casa. Si tienes hambre, seguro ahí habrá comida esperándote". De todas las respuestas que pudo recibir, una sonrisa era la última que esperaba.

"Eres todo un caso", le dijo.

"¿Y eso qué significa?"

"Significa que eres única y especial".

A Arya se le atoró la risa. "Eso es lo más estúpido que he escuchado", sacudió la cabeza, "pero gracias". Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien le había dicho un cumplido, ni siquiera podía recordar la última vez que una persona -diferente a Jon o su padre- le calificó con adjetivos positivos.

"De nada", le respondió. "¿Ahora sí me darás un quequito?"

"¡Pff! ¡Claro que no!" _Seguro que sólo me dijo eso para ver si caía en su trampa y terminaba compadeciéndome de él y de su panza hambrienta_ , reflexionó.

"¡Oh, vamos!", le dio un ligerísimo codazo.

"Tócame otra vez y te quiebro el brazo", le advirtió. El joven la miró sorprendido, sus enormes ojos azules se abrieron al máximo y Arya notó que cuando la luz se reflejaba en ellos, tomaban un singular tono violeta.

"Lo siento, discúlpame", rápidamente puso más distancia entre los dos.

Arya no pudo evitar reírse como loca. "¡Tu cara!", continuó riéndose de manera burlona, "¡Debiste ver tu cara!"

El chico entrecerró la mirada y sacudió su cabeza, "Qué desagradable eres".

"Esa es mi meta en la vida", dijo con orgullo, "desagradarle a las personas", le miró seriamente, "para que me dejen en _paz_ ", remarcó esto último.

"¿Me das un quequito?"

"¡Argh! ¡Eres desesperante!", sonrió. Esta vez, su sonrisa fue sincera.

"Esa es mi meta en la vida", se acercó un poco más a ella, "desesperar a las personas", la observó y recargó su cara en una de sus manos, "para que sonrían cuando se sienten tristes".

Arya puso los ojos en blanco. Eso no tiene sentido, consideró. "Tu meta es bastante estúpida".

"¿Eso piensas? Yo no lo creo. Te hice sonreír, ¿no es así?"

Arya decidió ignorar lo que sus palabras implicaban y prefirió comenzar a comer otro quequito. "¿Y qué haces solo en el parque a esta hora?"

"Lo mismo me pregunto de ti".

"Yo pregunté primero".

El chico exhaló. "Mi casa está un poco vacía. Prefiero sentirme solo en un espacio abierto que sentirme solo entre cuatro paredes. Algunas veces la soledad me ahoga".

 _Es curioso_ , pensó Arya, _en casa hay siete personas más aparte de mí y a veces me siento de la misma manera, completamente sola. Entiendo cómo debe sentirse._

"Dime, ¿por qué estás aquí?"

"Escapé de casa", comentó sin problema, "bueno, creo que escapar no es el termino correcto, pero tú me entiendes". El chico asintió. "Mis hermanos y sus amigos se estaban comportando como idiotas y no estaba dispuesta a seguir tolerándolos".

"Bien por ti. Te sugiero que la próxima vez que se comporten así, los amenaces con quebrarles los brazos, ¿está bien?"

Arya sonrió una vez más. "Hecho".

Los jóvenes se vieron sorprendidos por una voz con la cual ella no estaba familiarizada, pero que la llamó por su nombre. "¿Arya?" cuestionó el extraño.

 _Oh, no es un extraño, es el amigo de Jon,_ pensó con alivio, una vez que volteó hacia atrás para ver el rostro de la persona.

"¡Oh, gracias a los Siete!", exclamó, "¡Sí eres tú!"

 _¿Y quién más podría ser, estúpido?_ pensó con irritación, _¡Basta, Arya!_ se dijo, _Él fue uno de los pocos que no se burló de ti, dale un poco de crédito_. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Estábamos como locos buscándote. Te fuiste sin avisar, todos están preocupados".

"¿Todos?", le cuestionó la joven desde la banca.

"Bueno, Jon y Robb... y yo".

 _Típico._ "Muy bien, muy bien", agitó las manos, "vámonos, antes que mis papás se enteren y termine castigada por un mes", bajó de la mesa y caminó en dirección del amigo de su hermano. Si su memoria no le fallaba, su nombre era Gendry. Antes de alcanzarlo, giró y le gritó al otro chico, "¡Nos vemos!", agitó su mano.

"¡Adiós, Arya!" El chico sacudió su mano con entusiasmo, aunque su rostro se veía algo triste.

La joven se extrañó al escuchar su nombre de boca de aquel joven casi desconocido. Una vez que Gendry y ella se pusieron en marcha, éste le preguntó, "¿Me das ese quequito?"

Arya agachó la mirada y se dio cuenta que aún le quedaba uno en la bandeja. Sonrió y regresó corriendo hacia la banca en donde el chico permanecía sentado.

"¡Arya!"

Escuchó el grito de Gendry, pero no le hizo caso. Una vez que se acercó a la mesa dejó de correr y comenzó a caminar hasta que se detuvo frente al chico. "Toma", le ofreció el último quequito, "este es para ti".

El chico sonrió y lo tomó con cuidado, como si estuviera recibiendo el regalo más valioso y frágil del mundo.

De alguna manera lo era.

**

Es peculiar como una amistad puede crearse en el momento menos pensado, cuando más solo te sientes, y con la persona que menos te imaginas.

 


	4. ¡Me rindo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspirado por un set de fotos que vi en Tumblr.
> 
> Necesito salir más.
> 
>  
> 
> Arya & HotPie & Lommy

 

"¿La encontraste?"

El rechoncho adolescente le respondió moviendo su cabeza de arriba a abajo rápidamente.

"¿Y?" El chico esperaba una respuesta un poco más informativa por parte de su amigo.

"¿Y qué?"

Lommy exhaló. "¿Y en dónde está?"

"Oh, está detrás de ese árbol", le respondió despreocupado, señalando con su dedo índice en dicha dirección.

Lommy se dio cuenta que su compañero no llevaba nada en las manos. "¿Hiciste lo que acordamos?"

Asintió.

"Y lo trajiste, ¿verdad?" Cuando se trataba de Hot Pie, siempre era mejor confirmarlo todo. Paso por paso.

"Um, sí", se quitó la mochila del hombro y de ésta sacó una bolsa de papel, "aquí está". Le ofreció la bolsa a su amigo.

Lommy la tomó y observó el contenido de la bolsa con atención. "Perfecto". Agarró a Hot Pie por la camiseta e intentó halarlo. No lo logró. "¿Qué haces? ¡Muévete!"

Hot Pie se quedó clavado en el lugar. Su peso era una buena ancla. "No sé, Lommy", mencionó con un gesto de preocupación, "no creo que sea una buena idea".

"Es una perfecta idea", le respondió con confianza.

"Eso dices tú porque a ti nunca te ha puesto un ojo morado ni te ha quebrado los dientes".

"¡Oh, vamos!", le dio unas cuantas palmadas en el brazo, "No va a pasar nada".

"Está bien, pero si me rompe otro diente, tú tendrás que explicárselo a mi mamá".

"Sí, sí, vamos, deja de lloriquear", empujó a su amigo.

Hot Pie no dejó de murmurar a lo largo del camino. "Si yo fuera Arya, pensaría que esto es un truco", se detuvo por un momento.

"Pero no lo es", tomó a su amigo por el brazo y lo haló de nuevo, "camina", le ordenó.

*

Arya estaba sentada al pie del árbol, con la cabeza sobre sus rodillas y la mirada abajo. Había pasado cuatro semanas escondiéndose en ese lugar a la hora del almuerzo, pues no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Aunque si debía ser honesta, no platicaba con mucha gente de cualquier manera. Y hasta ese momento, había sido afortunada de pasar desapercibida, aun más que de costumbre.

"Hola, Arya". Lommy trató de mantener su voz firme y su rostro libre de cualquier expresión.

 _Maldición, lo que me faltaba_ , pensó.

La joven no tenía ganas de tolerar sus estupideces, estaba muy deprimida como para pelear. Lommy y Hot Pie se habían encargado de hacerle la vida imposible desde su primer día en la secundaria y aunque por lo general Arya les daba guerra, el hecho de que ellos fueran dos, siempre la mantenía en desventaja.

Arya levantó lentamente la cabeza y lo mismo hizo con su mirada. Vio a Lommy con molestia y desconfianza, y le dijo, "Lo que sea que van a hacer conmigo, háganlo rápido, no me importa y no voy a dar pelea".

Lommy la miró extrañado. La Arya Stark que conocía se hubiera puesto de pie inmediatamente y le habría lanzado un golpe sin pensarlo dos veces. "No te vamos a hacer nada, ¿verdad, Hot Pie?" Lommy volteó a un lado buscando el rostro de su amigo y se dio cuenta que éste no estaba ahí, miró al otro lado y tampoco estaba, finalmente giró la cabeza y vio que Hot Pie se había quedado varios pasos atrás. _Cobarde._ Caminó y lo arrastró hasta que ambos se pararon frente a Arya. "¿Verdad que no tenemos nada planeado?", le preguntó una vez más.

Hot Pie se limitó a asentir.

"¡Sí, cómo no!"

"Es en serio, Arya. Estamos preocupados por ti".

Arya entrecerró la mirada. "¿Y por qué habrían de estarlo, idiotas? ¿A ustedes que les importa?"

Hot Pie miró a su amigo y sacudió la cabeza. "Mejor vámonos", le sugirió murmurando.

"No", le respondió de la misma manera.

"Sí", insistió.

" _No_ ".

" _Sí_ ".

En lo que ambos discutían, Arya se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar rápidamente, alejándose de ellos.

"¡Arya, espera!", gritó Lommy cuando se percató que Arya los había dejado atrás.

Los dos chicos corrieron hasta alcanzarla. "Mira, esto es para ti", Hot Pie le ofreció la bolsa.

La chica miró la bolsa con sospecha y continuó caminando. "¿Qué es? ¿Un animal muerto? ¿Mierda?"

"No, para nada, te lo juramos", aseguró Lommy en nombre de los dos.

Arya apretó los labios y se detuvo. "¿Y por qué piensan que les voy a creer? Dejen de actuar como idiotas", abrió los brazos y cerró los ojos, "estoy lista", les dijo, "pueden lanzarme lo que sea que esté dentro de la bolsa, no me importa, acaben con su jueguito estúpido".

Lommy y Hot Pie se miraron mutuamente y permanecieron en silencio, sin moverse.

Pasó un minuto antes que Arya abriera lentamente los ojos. Cuando los tuvo completamente abiertos, se llevó las manos a la cintura. "¿Y bien? ¿Qué están esperando?"

Hot Pie se acercó a ella lentamente y le ofreció la bolsa una vez más. No pronunció ni una sola palabra.

A regañadientes y con mucho cuidado, Arya la tomó. Metió su mano y sacó una galleta con forma de un animal de cuatro patas, o al menos eso parecía. La joven los miró con confusión, "¿Galletas?"

Lommy encogió los hombros.

"Mamá me ayudo a hacerlas", dijo Hot Pie.

"¿Tu mamá?" Arya sabía que la mamá de Hot Pie era dueña de una panadería, pero aun así, nada tenía sentido. "¿Las hiciste para mí?"

Lommy habló antes que su amigo pudiera responderle a Arya. "Pensamos que te gustarían", Lommy se acercó y sacó otra galleta de la bolsa, "¿Ves? Tienen forma de lobo", señaló la galleta con orgullo, "Te gustan los lobos, ¿no es así?"

Arya estaba más que sorprendida, pero no bajó la guardia. "¿Por qué lo hacen?"

Lommy miró a Hot Pie, Hot Pie miró a Lommy. Al parecer, cada uno esperaba que el otro hablara. Para sorpresa de Lommy, fue su amigo el que se decidió a hablar.

"Te extrañamos, Arya", mencionó con simpleza, "bueno, creo que extrañamos pelear contigo", sonrió con moderación. "Últimamente te has comportado diferente, parece que nada te molesta ni te hace feliz...", dejó de hablar ante la expresión en el rostro de Arya. Hot Pie tenía miedo de haber hablado de más.

 _Hot Pie tiene razón_. La chica se sorprendió ante sus pensamientos, jamás creyó que llegaría el día en que le diera la razón a uno de sus enemigos. Observó la galleta una vez más y, sin miedo a lo que pudiera pasar, le dio una mordida. "¡Mmmm!" saboreó el bizcocho sin prisa, "¡De verdad están buenas!"

Esta vez, la sonrisa de Hot Pie fue abierta. "¿Verdad que sí? Mamá tiene las mejores recetas".

Arya se terminó la galleta y se mordió el labio, dudosa de lo que quería hacer, tomó fuerza y caminó hasta estar cara a cara con Hot Pie y le miró detenidamente. El chico cerró los ojos esperando recibir un golpe, pero lo único que sintió fue como su temida antagonista le rodeaba suave y temerosamente con sus brazos. "Gracias, Hot Pie", se despegó un poco de él, pero no quitó sus brazos del cuerpo del chico, "Y gracias también a ti, Lommy".

Lommy se acercó a los dos y rodeó a Hot Pie y Arya con sus brazos. "De nada, niña loba".

Arya sonrió y murmuró, "Manosverdes".

**

"¡Me rindo!" exclamó Lommy, "¡No puedo más!"

"¡Oh, vamos! ¡Eres patético!" gritó Arya desde varios metros más adelante, siempre les llevaba la ventaja, "¡No puedo creer que Hot Pie tenga mejor condición que tú!"

"¡Oye! ¡Te escuché!" Hot Pie le reclamó ofendido.

"Lo siento", la chica sonrió y le mostró la lengua cuando pasó trotando a un lado de él. "¡Muévete!", le demandó a Lommy una vez que se encontró a su lado.

"No puedo, tengo tobillos débiles".

"¡Tobillos débiles mi trasero!"

"Es verdad, no puedo más, me rindo", se cubrió la cara con uno de sus brazos, "déjenme aquí, moriré solo".

"¡Ay, por favor!" Arya le pateó levemente un costado. "¡Vamos, párate!", le exigió otra vez, "Tenemos que llegar a la cabaña antes que comience a llover".

"¡Apúrate, Lommy! Ya quiero llegar a la cabaña", se sobó el estómago, "¡Tengo mucha hambre!"

"¿Lo ves? Si no te apuras, Hot Pie terminará por comerte... o comernos, todo depende de su hambre", la joven le ofreció su mano y a Lommy no le quedó más opción que tomarla y ponerse de pie. "Eres la persona más dramática y débil que conozco. Si estuviéramos en otra época serías el primero en morir, estoy segura de eso".

"Eso quisieras, todos saben que soy el más inteligente de los tres, seguro sobreviviría hasta el final", refutó con completa seguridad.

"¡Ni en tus sueños!"

Antes de que alcanzaran a Hot Pie, las primeras gotas comenzaron a caer.

"¡Maldición!", exclamó Arya, "Hot Pie, ¿trajiste los impermeables?"

"Sí".

Ante su falta de acción, Arya tuvo que gritarle, "¿Qué esperas? ¡Sácalos de la mochila!"

"Oh, sí".

Arya puso los ojos en blanco.

"Este es para ti", le entregó el suyo a Lommy. "Este es el mío y este es el tuyo, Arya".

La chica frunció el ceño y le arrebató la prenda, "¿Rosa? ¿Me compraste un impermeable rosa?"

Hot Pie asintió. "Lommy me dijo que era tu color favorito".

Arya miró a Lommy con furia y éste le sonrió de manera burlona e inmediatamente se echó a correr. "¡Eres hombre muerto, Manosverdes!" corrió detrás de él tan rápido como pudo.

La brisa que le golpeaba el cuerpo mientras corría, la lluvia que caía sobre su rostro, la compañía de Hot Pie y Lommy y hasta el impermeable rosa, le devolvieron a Arya las ganas de sonreír.

 _Todo estará bien_ , pensó.

 


	5. Nadie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto se extendió más de lo que planeaba. ¡Qué raro! -_-
> 
> Y nunca me acostumbraré a escribir y decir Invernalia. Suena tan raro.

 

Nadie estaba satisfecha.

Un Stark, _un verdadero Stark_ , finalmente se volvía a sentar en el trono de Invernalia.

'El Lobo Alado' había regresado desde las congeladas tierras al norte del Muro para reclamar el derecho que le correspondía y comenzar la reconstrucción del castillo que durante más de mil años había servido como la sede de la familia Stark.

Brandon Stark sería un buen Guardián del Norte.

Nadie podía ahora continuar con su camino y regresar a Essos. Ahí, una vida de seguro y permanente anonimato la esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

No era lo ideal, pero era lo mejor.

En Essos nadie la conocía, nadie la esperaba, nadie la amaba.

Era más fácil vivir así.

El sentimiento de pérdida y el vacío que éste le había dejado le habían enseñado una valiosa lección.

_Si no amas, no sufres. Si no posees, no puedes perder._

¿Pero era eso cierto?

La joven miró a un lado. Reposando sobre el frío suelo, su única y más fiel amiga la acompañaba: _Aguja._

 _Si no tienes raíces, si en verdad eres nadie, ¿por qué regresaste a Poniente? ¿por qué conservaste esa espada?_ Su conciencia le reclamaba.

Puedes endurecer el corazón, puedes entrenar el exterior para parecer más fuerte y mentirte en voz alta para sentirte mejor, pero la razón y los pensamientos son imposibles de engañar. Éstos no son tan fáciles de manipular.

 

*

Mientras asaba un conejo sobre el fuego, la joven decidió que se arriesgaría y viajaría hacia el Sur; le tomaría más tiempo y le costaría más provisiones y esfuerzo alcanzar su destino, pero era más seguro encontrar un barco cuyo destino fuera Essos entre más se alejara del Norte. Los puertos, grandes y pequeños, a lo largo de la costa norteña del Mar Angosto habían sido destruidos por la guerra y el invierno, mientras que los saqueadores habían terminado por devastarlos. A Nadie le sería más fácil encontrar pasaje de regreso a casa en el sur, tal vez en la Poza de la Doncella o en Puerto Gaviota, pero ya todo dependería de las circunstancias.

En su última noche en tierras norteñas, Nadie soñó por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

 

**

Entre más avanzaba hacia el sur, más fuerte era el llamado.

Durante el día, su mente estaba llena de planes y objetivos.

Durante la noche, su mente estaba llena de lobos.

Cientos y más cientos de ellos.

 

***

La primera vez que se encontró con ellos, cerca de la unión entre el Forca Verde y el Forca Azul, el grupo no tenía más de diez o doce miembros. Los lobos solamente la miraron y ella hizo lo mismo. _No les demuestres interés, no les demuestres nada. Eres Nadie y Nadie no tiene manada._

La segunda vez, había aproximadamente tres docenas de ellos. Un pequeño grupo la siguió a lo largo del tridente, mientras que el resto de la manada se separó y desapareció. No intentaron atacarla ni acercárcele, simplemente la acompañaron manteniendo una relativa distancia y, antes que la joven llegara a la Posada de la Encrucijada, los lobos se alejaron de ella y continuaron su camino. Nadie miró un momento hacia el cielo a través de la ventana de su cuarto y suspiró. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había estado en ese lugar.

Apenas había cerrado los ojos, esperando encontrar un sueño placentero, cuando el aullido de los lobos, tal vez de cientos de ellos, la despertó.

El sonido era ensordecedor. Lo envolvía todo.

Era un llamado de sed, de hambre, pero no era alimento lo que ellos buscaban.

Buscaban a la líder de su manada.

 

****

Cuando Nadie entendió cuál era el propósito de los lobos, hizo su mayor esfuerzo para alejarse de ellos y perderse rápidamente entre el espeso bosque. Logró esconderse en el tronco hueco de un viejo árbol y esperó.

 _Silenciosa como una sombra, ligera como una pluma, tranquila como las aguas en calma. Sus labios formaban las palabras, pero no salía sonido alguno de ellos._ Mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras repetía la oración. _Silenciosa como una sombra, ligera como una pluma, tranquila como las aguas en calma. El miedo hiere más que las espadas..._

La joven se asustó y abrió los ojos.

Esa era una oración que pertenecía a alguien más.

Nadie no oraba.

Se mantuvo quieta, esperando que la amenaza pasara, pero no fue así.

El sonido que la marcha de cientos de lobos producía entre la fría espesura llegó hasta sus oídos.

Cuando estuvieron demasiado cerca, Nadie entendió que todo estaba perdido. Salió de su escondite y fue entonces que la vio.

La líder de la manada.

El lobo huargo.

_Nymeria._

Nadie estaba tan concentrada observando la bestia, que no fue capaz de percatarse de la vibración y el ruido que el galope de varios caballos producía a lo lejos.

 

*****

Nadie jamás consideró que los lobos traicionarían a uno de los suyos.

Tal vez era la manera en que la loba tomaba venganza por haber sido ahuyentada de tan cruel manera.

Después de todo, el animal tan sólo había cumplido con su deber: _proteger a su compañera_.

 

******

Pero los animales son más listos que las personas.

Nymeria sabía lo que hacía.

La joven debía regresar y resurgir.

Seguir su llamado.

Reencontrarse con los suyos.

Regresar a la vida.

 

*******

Cuando fue capturada por el grupo de hombres, Nadie los reconoció inmediatamente.

Eran los bandidos que no cumplían con su palabra.

_La Hermandad sin Estandartes._

La promesa, esta vez, fue que la llevarían hasta Desembarco del Rey, en donde ya la esperaban.

¿Quién podría esperarla?

Nadie no les creyó ni una sola palabra y se preparó para huir.

Si una niña ya había logrado escapárseles una vez con facilidad, Nadie pensó que hacerlo tampoco sería muy difícil para ella.

Hizo el intento tres veces.

Y tres veces falló.

¿Había perdido sus habilidades?

 _No,_ le dijo su conciencia. _Fue tu deseo por recuperar lo que fuiste, lo que eres realmente, lo que te delató._

La loba no se despegó de su lado durante todo el camino.

 

********

Al cruzar las puertas de la Fortaleza Roja, el líder del grupo le informó que la Reina Dragón la recibiría de inmediato.

 _Muerte por fuego_ , consideró Nadie. _¿Cuál de los tres dragones se encargará de ello?_ Se preguntó.

Nadie no temía la muerte. La muerte era tan natural como nacer. Era un regalo que terminaba con todos los problemas, con todo sufrimiento.

Lo único que deseaba es que no hicieran un espectáculo del momento, tal como lo habían hecho con aquél buen hombre tanto tiempo atrás.

 

*********

Al cruzar las puertas de la Sala del Trono, Nadie se encontró con algo muy diferente de lo que había esperado.

El lugar había perdido toda su majestuosidad.

El trono de espadas había desaparecido.

La Reina Dragón gobernaba desde un sencillo trono de madera.

Alrededor de cuarenta personas estaban presentes en el lugar.

Varios hombres acomodados en dos filas, una frente a la otra, formaban una valla que llegaba hasta al pie del trono.

A un lado de la Reina, cuatro hombres y una mujer la respaldaban.

"Acércate", ordenó la mujer desde su trono.

El líder de la Hermandad empujó a la joven cuando vio que ésta no reaccionaba. Nadie caminó lentamente, con pasos firmes. No debes tener prisa cuando vas a morir.

Tan pronto como se aproximó a las dos filas, los murmullos comenzaron.

"Finalmente, Arya Entrelospiés regresa a casa".

"¡Es ella, es ella!"

"Mira su rostro".

"Posee la apariencia del Norte".

"¡Es Arry!"

Nadie miró discretamente a cada lado. Ahí encontró ojos marrones, verdes y azules que la observaban detenidamente. Algunos con curiosidad, otros con lástima y un par con alivio.

"¿Estás seguro? Otras muy parecidas han reclamado lo mismo".

"Es ella, aseguró una de las tantas voces. ¿No lo ves? Tiene el rostro de Lord Snow".

 _Jon._ Nadie se mordió el labio. _Maldición, ¡contrólate!_  se reclamó.

"Arya Stark tiene el rostro de su padre".

Esas palabras acabaron con su resistencia.

"¡Silencio!" Demandó la Reina Dragón a los presentes. Cuando Nadie alcanzó la base de los escalones que llevaban hasta el trono, la Reina se puso de pie y caminó hasta estar frente a ella. "Mírame", le pidió suavemente, levantando con sus delicados dedos la barbilla de la joven. La Reina observó con atención su cara, lo sucia que estaba, el largo cabello enmarañado, el endurecido gesto, pero sobre todo, miró los ojos de la joven. _Grises, hermosos, cautivadores y llenos de tristeza. Igual que los de él,_ sonrío. "¿Ser Barristan?"

"¿Sí, su Majestad?" El comandante se acercó a la Reina.

"Necesito su opinión. Dígame, ¿usted también nota el parecido?"

"Lo noto, su Majestad. Sus rasgos son del Norte, de los Stark".

"Otros lo tienen, Ser Barristan, sin ser del Norte y sin ser un Stark".

"Es verdad, su Majestad, pero debo decirle que esta jovencita se parece mucho a alguien que vi por primera vez hace mucho tiempo. Y si no fuera porque esa persona está muerta, juraría que la estoy viendo en este momento".

"¿A quién se refiere?" La Reina preguntó con genuina curiosidad.

"A Lyanna Stark, su Majestad, la hermana del Señor Eddard Stark".

 _Viejo tonto, ciego,_ pensó la joven, manteniéndose en silencio y con la mirada ausente. _Lyanna Stark era hermosa._

La Reina Dragón la observó por segunda ocasión. _Ahora entiendo por qué mi hermano se arriesgó a perderlo todo, a cambiar un reino por el amor de una mujer,_ reflexionó. _Y por un_   _tercer heredero,_ le recordó su conciencia. "Dime, ¿eres tú Arya de la Casa Stark?"

 _Deja a Nadie y conviértete en Arya Stark otra vez. Abandona el disfraz y reclama tu apellido. Si vas a morir, hazlo con tu nombre, como una verdadera Stark._ Se tomó su tiempo antes de responder. "Lo soy", confirmó.

"¿Tienes manera de probarlo?"

La joven asintió. "Nymeria", llamó a su loba que la esperaba del otro lado de las puertas, "¡a mí!"

El gigantesco animal hizo su aparición provocando el pánico en varios de los presentes. La loba ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlos. Caminó hasta donde estaba su ama y se echó a sus pies, no sin antes gruñir amenazadoramente, a manera de advertencia.

"Si va a ejecutarme, le pido que lo haga a la usanza del Norte y que sea inmediatamente. Si el mismo destino le aguarda a mi lobo huargo, espero que la traten de la misma manera", su voz nunca perdió fuerza ni firmeza, "No importa lo que hagan conmigo después, pero Nymeria debe ser enterrada en el Norte".

La Reina Dragón no entendía por qué la joven creía que estaba ahí para ser ejecutada y, peor aun, por qué hablaba sobre su muerte de esa manera, como si su fallecimiento fuera algo insignificante, práctico y esperado. "¿Por qué piensas que vas a morir en mis manos?"

"¿Y por qué no?"

"Su Majestad te hizo una pregunta, niña", intervino Ser Barristan, "respóndele", le pidió, suavizando su voz ante la mirada de su Reina.

Arya miró al viejo comandante con sospecha. Alguien que había servido a los Targaryen, a los Baratheon y una vez más a los Targaryen no era digno de confianza. "Porque tiene sentido", le contestó finalmente. "Brandon Stark es el Guardián del Norte, es él quien le ayudará a controlarlo y a mantener felices a los norteños. Yo no tengo nada que ofrecer. Como mujer y como hermana menor, no tengo nada que heredar, ni tampoco tengo derecho a reclamar nada. No soy útil para el juego, no tengo valor, no soy una dama".

La Reina escuchó sus palabras con la mirada entrecerrada y el gesto fruncido. Después sonrió, tomando a Nadie por sorpresa.

"¿Eso piensas? Considero que estás equivocada", le aseguró. "Sobreviviste el juego de tronos, el hambre y la violencia; viajaste al otro lado del mundo siendo una niña y ahora regresas convertida en una mujer capaz de controlar una manada de cientos de lobos usando una sola palabra. Si piensas que no posees valor, por mérito o por herencia, yo creo que estás equivocada... y que quieres engañarte a ti misma".

Arya permaneció en silencio. Había verdad en sus palabras.

"Eres Arya Stark, Princesa de Invernalia, estás aquí para recuperar tu nombre, para reclamar todo lo que te arrebataron y recibir justicia. Yo me aseguraré que así sea". La Reina hizo un gesto hacia los dos guardias que resguardaban las puertas de la Sala del Trono y éstos inmediatamente se apresuraron a abrirlas. La Reina tomó a la joven por los hombros y la hizo girar, "Este es mi regalo para ti, Arya Stark", le dijo, señalando con una de sus manos hacia la entrada principal de la sala.

Nymeria se levantó del piso y comenzó a agitarse, Arya levantó lentamente la vista y encontró la causa de su excitación. " _Jon_ ", murmuró.

Nymeria se le adelantó y corrió en busca de su hermano, que permanecía tranquilo a un lado de su amo. Se le echó encima y ambos comenzaron a juguetear como si fueran cachorros nuevamente.

Arya quería correr hacia su hermano, pero sus piernas no le respondían. Algo le impedía moverse de su lugar.

"¡Arya!", exclamó Jon.

Al escuchar su nombre de los labios de su hermano, el encanto se rompió. O la maldición.

La joven corrió, _voló_ , en busca de sus brazos, esos brazos que tantas veces le habían servido como consuelo y protección. Una vez que estuvo cerca de él se detuvo y le miró con temor, avergonzada. "He hecho muchas cosas malas", le confesó, esperando que su hermano le perdonara.

Jon le sonrió y colocó una de sus manos sobre su mejilla. "Yo también".

"¿Me perdonas?" Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Ambos sonrieron y Jon pasó una mano por el cabello de su hermana, despeinándola aún más. "¿Y qué esperas?", le preguntó.

Arya le ofreció una enorme sonrisa y brincó inmediatamente a sus brazos. Jon la levantó del piso y la estrechó con fuerza. Le susurró promesas y te quieros y dio vueltas. Ella escondió su cara en la curvatura de su cuello, tratando de esconder sus lágrimas. Jon dejó de girar y la depositó suavemente sobre el piso. Arya se mantuvo cerca de él, dejando sus manos sobre sus antebrazos, como si tuviera miedo de dejarlo ir. "¿Te quedarás conmigo?", le cuestionó, temiendo la respuesta.

"Para siempre".

Arya le miró con alivio. "Nunca dejé de pensar en ti, ¿sabes?" Su voz se escuchó como la de una niña pequeña. "Ni siquiera cuando me olvidé de mí misma".

A Jon le dolió escuchar eso. "Yo tampoco te olvidé", le aseguró.

"¿Regresaremos a casa? No sé si pueda volver a vivir ahí", su voz tenía un ligero temblor. Jon la miró con ternura, de la misma manera que lo hacía su padre.

"Invernalia es el Norte, es nuestro padre, pero sobre todo, Invernalia eres tú. Si te tengo a mi lado, no necesito nada más. Mi hogar está en donde sea que tú estés.

Arya lo estrechó nuevamente y descansó su cabeza contra su pecho. Jon siempre sabía qué decirle para hacerla sentir mejor.

Fue así, en los brazos de su hermano, que Arya Stark recuperó la capacidad para sentir y aprendió a sonreír una vez más.

 

**********

Del otro lado de sala, la Reina Dragón observaba el intercambio con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

 


	6. Obsesión

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Más cursi que de costumbre. ¡Sí, señor!
> 
>  
> 
> AryaxGendry

 

"Basta", le dijo.

Él pareció no escucharla.

"Basta", le advirtió una vez más alzando un poco la voz.

Gendry no se detuvo.

"¡No más!", le exigió, "¡Tu barba me provoca comezón!"

"No recuerdo que antes te hubiese molestado".

"¡Me molesta ahora!", exclamó. "Mi piel está muy sensible, ¿ves?", le señaló con el dedo, "Está roja e irritada".

"Está bien, no lo haré más", le prometió. Se sentó sobre la cama y la observó detenidamente, mientras movía sus dedos con ansiedad.

Arya estaba completamente consciente de la pequeña obsesión que Gendry había desarrollado durante los últimos meses. Al principio le parecía encantador, pero ahora era casi exasperante. No podía recostarse ni por un momento sin que él no brincara a su lado y se quedara pegado a la parte media de su anatomía durante toda la noche -y todo el día- si era posible. No quería admitirlo en voz alta, pero realmente extrañaba la atención que Gendry solía prestarle a sus labios, los cuales habían sido parcialmente abandonados en beneficio de esa otra área de su cuerpo. Cuando Arya le miró a la cara, encontró el gesto más adorablemente miserable que jamás hubiese visto y no pudo resistir. Exhaló suavemente y le dijo, "Oh, está bien, puedes continuar".

Gendry sonrió y prosiguió con su actividad favorita. "Te prometo que mañana me afeitaré", le dijo poco antes de dormir.

Aunque Arya debió sentirse fastidiada, la realidad era que nunca había sido tan feliz como en ese momento.

*

Gendry se sentó a la orilla de la cama y levantó el camisón de Arya, tomó un poco de bálsamo con sus dedos y comenzó a frotarlos con suavidad sobre la abultada barriga de su compañera. Masajear y humectar el vientre de Arya era la primera parte de lo que se había convertido en su ritual nocturno favorito.

Arya estiró su mano y acarició su mejilla con sus nudillos. "Lamento que hayas tenido que cortarte la barba".

Gendry encogió los hombros, "No importa, me volverá a crecer", acercó su cara al rostro de Arya y la besó. "Además, es mejor así. No era muy inteligente de mi parte mantenerla larga y trabajar cerca del fuego".

"Cierto", sonrió.

"Listo", mencionó con satisfacción, "ahora viene mi parte favorita".

Puso los ojos en blanco, "No me digas", sacudió la cabeza, "¿No te cansas de hacerlo? ¿Sabes que no puede escucharte, verdad?"

Gendry la miró seriamente y entrecerró ligeramente la mirada. "Lo haría por el resto de mis días. _Y puede escucharme_ ", le dijo, sin vacilar por un momento.

"Como digas", desestimó el hecho.

Él colocó su cabeza sobre una almohada a un lado de la barriga de Arya y con una de sus manos comenzó a frotarla nuevamente.

Los años de trabajo en la herrería le habían dado a Gendry un cuerpo musculoso y una fuerza incomparable, pero de alguna manera que a Arya no dejaba de sorprenderle, cada vez que tocaba su vientre, lo hacía con una enorme delicadeza y con toques tan ligeros que sus manos parecían estar hechas de seda.

Mientras Gendry continuaba su rutina, alternando entre acariciarle la piel con la punta de su nariz y cubrir de pequeños besos cada centímetro de su barriga, Arya reflexionaba en silencio. Pensaba en lo mucho que cambiaran sus vidas una vez que llegara el bebé. _Tu vida ha sido un constante cambio desde que tenías nueve años,_ consideró, _por lo menos esta vez la razón para cambiar valdrá la pena._ Pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Gendry y éste, al sentir su roce, levantó su cabeza para mirarle a la cara, Arya le sonrió, él hizo lo mismo y continuó con sus atenciones. _Sacrifiqué mucho a lo largo del camino, hice cosas que llenarían de vergüenza a mis padres y por un tiempo hasta me olvidé de mí misma,_ se dijo. _Esta vez todo será diferente, estoy segura,_ pensó con convicción, _Gendry y el bebé me ayudarán a no perderme de nuevo._ Los pensamientos de Arya se interrumpieron cuando la melodiosa voz de Gendry llegó a sus oídos. _Ese_ era otro de sus talentos, el hombre podía cantar mejor que cualquiera; bueno, tal vez no mejor que cualquiera, pero definitivamente lo hacía mucho mejor que Arya.

_Mi cama de plumas es blanda y profunda_  
 _y allí te tenderé,_  
 _te vestiré toda de seda amarilla,_  
 _y tu cabeza coronaré._

_Porque tú serás la dama de mi amor,_  
 _y yo tu señor._  
 _Abrigada y a salvo siempre te tendré,_  
 _con mi espada te protegeré._

 

Gendry cantaba con voz suave, sus labios a escasos milímetros de su piel. Sus grandes manos, que casi la cubrían por completo, se mantenían a cada lado de su barriga.

 

_Y cómo sonrió, cuánto se rio_  
 _la doncella del árbol._  
 _Se alejó dando vueltas y le dijo así:_  
 _Nada de cama de plumas para mí._

_De hojas doradas me haré un vestido_  
 _y me adornaré el cabello con gotas de rocío_  
 _Pero tú puedes ser mi amor silvestre_  
 _y yo tu novia del bosque seré._

 

Cuando terminó la canción, Gendry descansó una vez más su cabeza sobre la almohada y suspiró profundamente. Se aseguró de mantener uno de sus brazos alrededor de su amada, teniendo cuidado de no lastimar o ejercer presión sobre su parte media.

Arya culpaba al embarazo por sus repentinos cambios de ánimo y por el abrumador sentimentalismo que últimamente le acompañaba. Aun así, sus pretextos no evitaron que varias lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas.

"¿Gendry?"

"¿Mmm?".

"Abrázame".

Gendry levantó su cabeza y se preocupó inmediatamente al ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Es el bebé? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Te sientes mal?"

Arya le ofreció una sonrisa. "No, estúpido. Me siento feliz".

Gendry sonrió también y se colocó a su lado. La acercó a su cuerpo y la envolvió entre sus brazos. Arya lo apretó con fuerza y reposó su cabeza en la curvatura de su cuello.

La luz de la última vela se extinguió y la habitación quedó iluminada únicamente por el resplandor de la luna.

"¿Gendry?"

"¿Sí?"

"Eres mi amor silvestre", sonrió contra la calidez de su piel.

"Lo sé, mi querida novia del bosque", suspiró, "lo sé".

 


	7. Manada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz inicio de semana!
> 
> Ni yo me la creí. Odio los lunes. 
> 
> -_-

 

"Podríamos intentarlo, aún hay tiempo".

"¿Tiempo para intentar qué?"

Gendry ignoró su pregunta, "No es tan tarde, tú no estás tan perdida como crees estarlo y yo... yo te necesito", su mirada estaba llena de arrepentimiento y dolor, "te amo".

"Tú no me amas-"

"¡No pretendas conocer mis sentimientos!"

"Está bien, me amas", miró hacia un lado desestimando sus palabras, "yo creo que tan sólo estás obsesionado con el recuerdo de lo que fui, nada más".

"Eso no es verdad".

"Creo que sientes culpa".

Sacudió la cabeza.

"La obsesión y la culpa no son buenas consejeras, no te permiten pensar ni sentir lo que es lógico y correcto".

"¿Lógico? El amor no tiene que ser lógico. El amor se siente y nada más, y yo lo siento por ti".

Suspiró. "Lo siento, pero no. Ya encontrarás la manera de olvidar esto, de eso estoy segura".

"No te olvidé durante todo este tiempo, ¿por qué estás tan convencida que lo haré ahora?"

"Porque lo necesitas. A diferencia de muchos desafortunados, tú tienes una vida, _vívela_. No esperes más por nadie, mucho menos por una memoria, por una niña que dejó de existir hace mucho y una mujer que nunca fue, que nunca será. Yo no soy lo que piensas, esa idea que tal vez creaste durante los años que pasaron", pausó por un momento, "y nunca, ¿me escuchas? nunca lo seré, no quiero serlo".

"¿Por qué te niegas a todo? ¿A Invernalia? ¿A tus hermanos? ¿A tu apellido?"  _¿A mí?_

"No me niego, ni reniego de ellos", le aseguró, "Invernalia, la familia, el apellido, todo eso fue parte de mí y de alguna manera siempre lo será, pero ya no me definen, eso quedo atrás hace mucho tiempo. Yo no les pertenezco, ni ellos a mí. Nunca volveré a permitir que ningún tipo de atadura dicte mis decisiones o mi camino".

"Arya, tu familia no es una atadura, ¡ellos te necesitan!"

"Sansa eligió sus opciones y aprendió de sus errores; tiene el apoyo de muchos y se ha ganado la simpatía del resto. Bran es inteligente y ha aprendido lo suficiente para que las limitaciones de su cuerpo ya no le impidan ser libre. Y Rickon... Rickon aprenderá de ellos, estoy segura", ajustó su capa y continuó, "así que, como verás, mi presencia no es indispensable".

"¿Y qué hay de tus obligaciones, Arya?", le cuestionó con molestia, "Ellos cumplen con su deber, ¿y tú? ¿qué piensas hacer? ¿vas a dejarlos con toda la carga?"

"¿Cual carga? Cada quien le da importancia a lo que desea y no soy yo la que los está forzando a hacerlo, ¿o me equivoco?", su voz llena de serenidad, "Por mí, ellos pueden hacer lo que quieran, irse y no volver, olvidarse de todo, de todos".

"¿Cómo puedes pensar así? Son los Stark de Invernalia, eres una de ellos... ¡Es tu familia, Arya!"

"Familia, familia, familia", repitió con fastidio, " _Familia, Deber, Honor_ , esas eran las palabras de mi madre, por las cuales juraba y que de nada le sirvieron al final. El deber nos hizo cometer los peores errores y el honor terminó matándonos. El día que mi padre perdió la cabeza por órdenes de Joffrey, mi familia dejó de existir. Los que permanecemos somos tan sólo una sombra de lo que fuimos en aquellos días y gracias a la distancia y el tiempo transcurridos, me atrevo a decir que somos también unos perfectos desconocidos".

Cada palabra que dejaba la boca de Arya era testimonio de todo el dolor, la desdicha y el rencor que guardaba. Gendry quería acabar con eso, él quería ayudarla. "¿Le dejarás toda la responsabilidad a tu hermana?"

Encogió los hombros. "Sansa siempre quiso ser reina, ahora podrá serlo".

"¿Y tus hermanos?"

"Rickon no me recuerda y yo apenas lo reconozco, mi ausencia no le afectará y mi presencia le sería indiferente. Bran es adulto, puede cuidar de sí mismo".

" _¿Y yo?_ " La pregunta dejó sus labios antes que pudiera frenarla.

"¿Tú?"

"¿No dices nada de mí?"

Encogió los hombros nuevamente. "Te recuerdo, eso es cierto, fuiste una parte del viaje, pero tú elegiste tu camino y yo elegí el mío. Decidiste quedarte atrás y yo decidí alejarme".

"Escapaste".

"Hice lo que creí que era necesario".

"Sabes, esa noche intenté alcanzarte y traerte de regreso, siempre pensé que serías más rápida que yo... ese día lo confirmé y te perdí. _Perdí a mi primera y única amiga_ ", murmuró esto último. Si sus palabras causaron algún efecto en ella, eso nunca lo supo. Arya parecía portar una máscara permanente de indiferencia y frialdad. "Te llamé varias veces, grité tu nombre tan recio como me fue posible, pero la lluvia y los truenos ahogaron mi voz, ¿Me-me escuchaste?"

"No", mintió.

"Continué esperándote durante los siguientes días, me negué a perder la esperanza. Intenté buscarte, pero la Hermandad no me lo permitió. Trataron de convencerme que te habías perdido para siempre; yo nunca lo creí, no quise creerlo. Fue por eso que permanecí en la Posada, la gente decía que ahí se te había visto por última vez antes de morir, antes de cruzar el mar, antes de que te fueras al norte para casarte con el bastardo". La tranquilidad y la permanente apatía que marcaban su rostro le dolieron más que cualquier golpe. "Por alguna estúpida razón creí que un día regresarías a ese lugar o que alguien traería noticias tuyas; obviamente, eso nunca sucedió". Como era de esperarse, Arya no le ofreció ningún tipo de consuelo. Su gesto no se alteró ni siquiera por un segundo, parecía que nada podía lastimarla, impactarla, afectarla. ¿Qué había pasado con ella? ¿Qué le habían hecho? "¿Sabes cuántas noches y mañanas pasé pensando que el Perro te había lastimado, vendido, matado _o peor_? Pasé horas ideando maneras en las que pudiste haber escapado y sobrevivido. ¿Sabes cuántas veces me pregunté si habías sufrido mucho, si te habían dado una muerte rápida o un lugar para descansar?" Sus preguntabas poseían un ligero tono de reclamo.

Ella lo negó con la cabeza y se mantuvo en silencio. Si no tienes algo útil que comentar, es mejor mantener la boca cerrada.

"¿No tienes nada que decir?" le preguntó, tratando de ocultar su desesperación. ¿Acaso era mucho pedir una respuesta? ¿Alguna reacción? Luego de varios minutos de agobiante silencio, recibió lo que quería.

"No realmente".

Ahí estaban. Palabras vacías, una vez más. "¿Nada? ¿Ni siquiera un reclamo? No te pido que me agradezcas, pero me gustaría que me dijeras que no fui un idiota por esperarte todo este tiempo".

"No, pero puedo mentirte si así lo deseas".

Gendry dio unos cuantos pasos hacia ella. "Tú y yo fuimos amigos", murmuró. Sus palabras sonaron entre pregunta y afirmación.

"No, fuimos útiles el uno para el otro. Lo nuestro fue una relación de conveniencia".

"¿Conveniencia? Eso no es verdad", sacudió la cabeza y sonrió con amargura, "yo cuide de ti y tú cuidaste de mí. Ciertamente, las circunstancias hicieron que permaneciéramos juntos, pero no fue una obligación, ninguno de los dos ganó nada al hacerlo".

"Es verdad, fue por eso nos separamos. Estuvimos juntos mientras fue necesario y después, cuando nos dimos cuenta que no eramos indispensables el uno para el otro, todo se acabó".

La observó detenidamente, con una suplica en su mirada. "Arya, _quédate_ , puedes empezar de nuevo. No tengas miedo, no estarás sola".

"¿Y quién dice que estoy sola?" Arya giró su cabeza en dirección de un cuarteto que se encontraba bebiendo y jugando Cyvasse mientras mantenían una animada plática en Alto Valyrio. La única mujer en el grupo parecía llevarle la delantera a su contrincante que era un hombre gordo y calvo que mantenía su cara libre de expresiones, como si tratara de no revelar nada que le pusiera en desventaja. El más joven del grupo se movía constantemente en su lugar y se reía sin parar. Los tres tenían sus miradas fijas en el tablero y entre ellos, pero el cuarto miembro mantenía su mirada puesta sobre Gendry.

Cuando el herrero le regresó la mirada, el hombre de cabello azul movió sus ojos y los puso sobre Arya, ésta bajó ligeramente su barbilla y con eso, el hombre regresó su atención al juego.

El intercambio no le pasó desapercibido. "¿Quién es él?"

Arya le respondió sin rodeos. "Él es parte de mi manada".

" _¿Y?_ "

"¿Y?"

Gendry estaba cansándose de su respuestas cortas, ambiguas e hirientes. "¿Y qué es lo que tiene que hacer una persona para convertirse en parte de tu manada? Adorarte y darte siempre la razón? ¿Tomarte como su líder? ¿Aceptar todo lo que sale de tu boca como la verdad absoluta?"

Arya no sería provocada por sus preguntas sarcásticas. "Eso y también tiene que cazar y moverse junto conmigo", su voz firme y serena. Si Gendry pretendía alterar sus emociones, nunca lo lograría. Ella había aprendido hace mucho tiempo a no permitir que sus sentimientos dictaran sus acciones, mucho menos sus palabras.

Suspiró. "¿Me odias verdad?"

Ella lo miró con extrañeza. "No puedo odiar a un extraño, no tendría sentido ni justificación. No te odio, te lo aseguro. Me eres indiferente, como la mayoría".

Eso le dolió. "¿Ellos también te son indiferentes? ¿Sólo permaneces a su lado por conveniencia?"

"Ellos son igual que yo. Vivimos, viajamos, comemos, cogemos...", Gendry hizo un gesto de dolor, no por la vulgaridad de la palabra, sino por lo que significaba, "y morimos porque nuestros cuerpos lo requieren, porque lo necesitan. No hay nada más que eso. Si nos separamos el día de mañana, sobreviviremos y continuaremos con nuestras existencias sin tristeza, enojo o nostalgia. Estamos juntos porque queremos; no hay deseo".

"Eso es patético, ¿de qué te sirve estar viva si vives a medias?"

"¿Y no es lo mismo que haces tú?", le cuestionó, pero no le dio tiempo para responder, "Para mí es suficiente, he sobrevivido con menos, no soy avara". Con eso se dio la media vuelta y caminó hacia el grupo, dejando a Gendry con la palabra en la boca, con el rostro desconcertado y completamente derrotado.

Había varias sillas vacías alrededor de la mesa, pero eligió la que estaba a un lado del joven de cabello azul, éste volvió a observar a Gendry discretamente y colocó su brazo sobre el respaldo de la silla en la que Arya se encontraba sentada. El hombre regresó su vista al frente y continuó platicando.

Gendry entendió perfectamente la advertencia y los celos se apoderaron de él, aunque sabía perfectamente que no tenía ningún derecho ni motivo para sentirse así.

De cualquier manera, decidió que mañana lo intentaría nuevamente.

Arya no podía continuar viviendo así.

*

"Si no hay nada aquí para ti, ¿por qué regresaste?

"Este es el último lugar civilizado antes de alcanzar el Muro, o lo que queda de éste, estamos aquí para descansar y conseguir provisiones, es todo".

"Sansa te necesita, ella desea que te quedes. Ha querido hablar contigo, pero tú te niegas, ¿tienes miedo que te convenza? ¿que la fachada se caiga y que tus sentimientos salgan a flote?"

Arya frunció el ceño. "Lo único que le puedo ofrecer es mi espada y no lo haré".

"Quieres decir que estás dispuesta a pelear por otros, pero no por tu hermana, _por tu familia_ ".

"No, quiero decir que ya he matado lo suficiente y no deseo hacerlo más. Si tengo que hacerlo, será porque mi vida está en peligro, lo haré para sobrevivir y solamente para eso".

 _¿Qué tan pesada es la carga que llevas contigo, Arya?_ Gendry la observó con lástima, pena, pesar. La niña que lo había perdido todo se había convertido en una mujer que tampoco podía recuperar nada.

**

Gendry se había despertado más temprano que de costumbre esa mañana. Tenía trabajo atrasado en la forja y necesitaba tenerlo listo antes que el nuevo grupo de guardias tomarán sus puestos alrededor de Invernalia. Cuando salió de su pequeño cuarto a un lado de la herrería, escuchó el ligero sonido de distintas voces y pasos en la lejanía. Caminó en dirección hacia dónde éstos se producían y se encontró con el grupo que acompañaba a Arya. El herrero mantuvo su distancia y los observó en silencio.

Los cuatro tenían sus caballos ensillados y sus pertenencias atadas a los costados de cada animal. Estaban preparados para marcharse.

El pulso de Gendry se aceleró. _¿En dónde está?_ Inspeccionó con detenimiento sus alrededores y se dio cuenta que no estaba ahí, su caballo tampoco estaba con el resto del grupo. Y fue entonces que su corazón y su mente se atrevieron a soñar, a tener esperanza. _Decidió quedarse, eso es, ha decidido permanecer aquí y empezar de nuevo._

El grupo comenzó a moverse en dirección de la salida de la fortaleza.

Gendry supo en dónde encontrarla. Varias personas le habían dicho que era ahí donde pasaba las noches.

***

Gendry bajó con cuidado los escalones que conducían a la cripta y cuando arribó a la sala, se percató que Arya estaba sentada a los pies de la tumba de su padre. Caminó despacio hasta que se colocó a su lado. Ella permanecía en silencio con la mirada fija en el rostro de granito que trataba de imitar al de su progenitor. Arya no hizo ningún ruido o movimiento que sugiriera que había notado su presencia.

El herrero comprendió entonces que había perdido, Arya estaba lista para irse. "Yo puedo ser tu familia", le ofreció, en un último y desesperado intento.

Arya se rio y sus carcajadas retumbaron a lo largo y ancho de la cripta. "Lo siento, pero eso es la oferta más estúpidamente tierna que alguien me ha hecho, que estúpido".

"Tú me ofreciste lo mismo, una vez, hace mucho tiempo, ¿no lo recuerdas?"

"No".

 _Qué conveniente,_ pensó.

"Pero sí sé que no aceptaste".

"¿Eso sí lo recuerdas?"

"No, pero es lógico, si hubieras aceptado, estaríamos juntos".

Gendry no tuvo las palabras para contradecir eso.

"¿Es por él que te vas?"

"¿Por quién?"

"Por el hombre de cabello azul? Lo elegiste a él por sobre todo y todos los demás".

"¿De qué hablas?

"He visto cómo te mira, cómo te toca, he visto cómo tú lo observas a él, ¿lo amas?"

Arya se puso de pie. _Estúpido, después de todo lo que has vivido, de todo lo que has sufrido, aún crees en el amor. Bien, te daré lo que quieres escuchar._ "Lo amo. Y también amo a los otros tres". Le dio un último vistazo a los sepulcros y exhaló. " _Valar Morghulis_ ", murmuró y subió los escalones sin mirar atrás.

****

A lo largo del primer año, las noticias que llegaron sobre Arya eran confusas y difíciles de creer. Muchos decían haberla visto en Dorne, otros juraban que se movía con una manada de lobos a lo largo del Tridente, mientras que algunos aseguraban que se había asentado al norte del Muro. Durante ese tiempo, Gendry mantuvo la esperanza de volverla a ver.

La reconstrucción de Invernalia terminó y el invierno y las desgracias parecían haber quedado atrás.

El herrero permaneció en el Norte. Aun en contra de los hechos, estaba seguro que Arya regresaría un día.

Pero no fue así.

Con el pasar de los años, los informes sobre el paradero de Arya se volvieron más y más escasos y fueron muchos los que pensaron que había desaparecido; Gendry sabía que esa palabra no era la que pensaban realmente. La mayoría de los habitantes de Invernalia, incluyendo la Reina y sus hermanos, la dieron por muerta.

Gendry se aseguró de mantener su recuerdo vivo todos los días.

*****

Del otro lado del Mar Angosto, Arya Stark falleció una cálida mañana de verano, con una sonrisa en el rostro y acompañada por sus hijos.

Cuando por fin llegó a su último destino, sus padres y su hermano mayor ya la estaban esperando.

 


	8. Cabello

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uno más con mi par favorito. No me importa lo que digan, éstos dos tienen la mejor relación (normal y fraterna) de los libros.
> 
> Y le ruego a los dioses para que el maldito GRRM les de la oportunidad de reencontrarse en circunstancias normales.
> 
> Se vale soñar.
> 
>  
> 
> Arya & Jon

  
"¿Arya? ¿Estás ahí?" Jon gritó al pie de la escalera.

La casa del árbol era el regalo que Arya había recibido en su octavo cumpleaños. No era lo que ella quería, pero sabía que eso era lo que Jon había deseado desde que tenía memoría y que cada cumpleaños se le había negado hasta que perdió la esperanza de conseguir una. Fue por eso, para hacer feliz a su hermano favorito, que ella la pidió.

Jon siempre le estaría agradecido por ello. Su pequeña hermana había tomado como su responsabilidad el hacerlo feliz. Era adorable y triste al mismo tiempo.

El chico exhaló, subió las escaleras y, antes de abrir la puerta, escuchó los sollozos de su hermana. Suspiró y entró a la casita con una modesta sonrisa en los labios. "¡Te encontré!"

Arya estaba sentada junto a una ventana, tenia la cabeza recargada sobre ésta y sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas. "¿Me están buscando?" Intentó secarse discretamente las lágrimas sin voltear a verlo.

Jon lo negó y apretó los labios. Se aproximó a su hermana y sentó a un lado de ella. "¿Qué sucedió? ¿Tuviste problemas en la escuela?"

"No, no pasó nada".

"¿Entonces?"

Arya permaneció en silencio, miró a su hermano y sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas. Con su dedo índice señaló su cabeza.

Jon se extrañó. "¿Te duele la cabeza? ¿Te sientes mal?"

La jovencita lo negó y se quitó el gorro que llevaba puesto.

Ahora sí, Jon lo entendió; su hermana se había cortado su largo cabello que siempre estaba despeinado y fuera de lugar. "No te preocupes, volverá a crecer".

"No es eso", le aseguró.

"¿Qué es lo que te molesta?"

"Mamá..."

 _Oh,_ pensó Jon.

"Mamá me regañó porque me lo corté sin avisarle".

"¿Por qué no le dijiste?"

"Porque no quería que me dijera que no".

Jon abrazó a su hermana. "¿Y por qué el cambio?"

"Porque... porque...", sus voz comenzó a temblar y sus nariz se enrojeció al igual que sus ojos, "mamá nunca cepilla mi cabello como lo hace con Sansa", le confesó finalmente.

"Creí que no te gustaba que lo hiciera".

"No me gustaba, pero..." su voz se perdió por un momento. "La primera vez que lo intentó, mi cabello estaba tan enmarañado que cada vez que pasaba el cepillo por mi cabeza yo terminaba gritando y, después de tres ocasiones, nunca lo intentó de nuevo", su voz se volvió más frágil. "Desde entonces, hice todo lo posible por no despeinarme tanto y dejé de jugar entre los árboles para no llenarme de tierra y hojas, e incluso me aseguraba que mamá supiera que estaba bañada y lista para irme a la cama todas las noches, pero aun así, nunca logré que volviera a visitarme antes de dormir".

Jon le besó la línea del cabello y la dejó continuar. Arya raramente hablaba de lo que le molestaba, así que dejar que se desahogara era la mejor decisión.

"Supuse que no volvió a intentarlo para no lastimarme, pero de cualquier manera terminó haciéndolo", miró a su hermano y le hizo una mueca, "¿patético, verdad?"

"No, no lo es". Jon entendió que el problema no era que su madrastra le cepillara o no el cabello a su hermana, sino que, consciente o inconscientemente, había decidido dejar de compartir un valioso tiempo con ella.

"Por eso me corté el cabello", continuó, "ahora tengo una excusa razonable. Si no tengo cabello, no tiene motivo para que me visite e intente cepillarlo", sonrió, "ya no tendré que sentirme menos, ni tener celos".

"Tu madre te quiere Arya, no lo dudes".

"No lo dudo, pero no lo siento y a veces quisiera sentirlo, ¿tiene sentido?"

"Lo tiene". Jon sentía lo mismo casi todos los días de su vida, desde que estuvo consciente que su condición en Winterfell no era igual a la de sus medios hermanos.

"Creo... creo que si me dieran a escoger mi familia, te escogería ti, escogería a papá, pero no la elegiría a ella".

Jon tomó su pequeño rostro entre sus manos y le remarcó con fuerza, "No digas eso, Arya", la miró detenidamente, " _no vuelvas a repetirlo_ ".

"¡Pero es lo que siento!"

" _Arya_ ".

"Hay muchos padres que no sienten nada por sus hijos, ni siquiera obligación. Hay muchos hijos que no sienten afinidad por sus padres y que no se identifican con ellos y supongo que es normal. Quizá eso es lo que pasa entre mamá y yo; tal vez somos tan diferentes que ni siquiera el lazo que se supone existe entre madre e hija puede unirnos".

Las palabras de su hermana lo tomaron por sorpresa. Para Jon, Arya todavía era una niña y en su deber y sentir de hermano mayor, le dolía que pensara así. "Yo pienso que tienes mucho en común con tu madre". La jovencita lo miró con incredulidad. "Es verdad, sus temperamentos son muy similares, ambas son firmes en sus decisiones y no tienen miedo de hacer escuchar su voz".

Arya lo escuchó con atención y no rechazó sus palabras, pero tampoco pareció aceptarlas. Se puso de pie y suspiró con fuerza. "Bien, creo que es suficiente por el día de hoy, el cabello me crecerá y algún día alguien me rogará para que le deje peinarlo".

Jon también se puso de pie, agachándose un poco para no golpearse con el techo. "Tengo una idea".

"¿Cuál?"

"Ya lo verás", sacó su celular e hizo una llamada. "¿Ygritte? ¿Estás en el trabajo?", hizo una pausa, "Excelente, te veo por allá en quince o veinte minutos". Tomó la mano de su hermana y salieron de la casita.

*

"¿ _Pixies_? ¿Qué clase de tienda es esta?"

Jon le sonrió y movió sus cejas de arriba a abajo, "Ya lo verás".

Tan pronto como cruzaron la entrada, Arya quedó impresionada con el lugar. Las paredes estaban pintadas de negro y había luces de colores fluorescentes por todas partes. Posters vintage y espejos de diversas formas servían como decoración y el ritmo de la música electrónica ambientaba el lugar. El local estaba lleno de estantes y aparadores, todos repletos de distintos tipos de accesorios.

"¡Oye, Snow!"

Los hermanos voltearon en dirección de donde vino el grito. Una alegre pelirroja bajaba las escaleras del lugar a toda prisa.

"¡Hola, Ygritte!"

"¿Cómo están?" La joven saludó a ambos con entusiasmo.

Arya quedó cautivada por la espontaneidad y la vibra relajada que la chica exudaba, pero sobre todo, por su atuendo. Era una mezcla de todo tipo de telas, texturas y colores. 

"Ygritte, ella es mi hermana Arya. Arya, te presentó a Ygritte, mi compañera de la escuela.

"Mucho gusto", mencionaron al mismo tiempo lo que provocó la risa de los tres.

"Verás", mencionó Jon, "mi hermana acaba de cortarse el cabello y creo que necesita algunos accesorios para que su nuevo estilo resalte un poco más".

Arya miró a Jon con extrañeza y un poco de miedo. Ella no usaba accesorios, huía de ellos, nunca sabía qué comprar ni cómo usarlos.

"Pues la trajiste al lugar correcto", Ygritte tomó a la jovencita de la mano y, antes de conducirla por toda la tienda, le preguntó a su amigo, "¿tenemos un límite que respetar?"

"Para nada".

"¡Ja! ¡Así se habla!", agitó el brazo que tenía libre, "Vamos Arya, dejemos a tu hermano en la pobreza".

"¡Oye!"

Ygritte le sacó la lengua y Arya no paró de reír.

**

Con tres bolsas llenas de accesorios y con muchos billetes menos, Arya y Jon regresaron a casa.

Al primero que vieron fue a Rickon. "Arya, ¿qué le pasó a tu cabello?"

"Me lo corté, ¿te gusta?"

El pequeño la miró detenidamente, en silencio, y después de un momento, le ofreció una enorme sonrisa que mostraba la falta de varios dientes de leche, "¡Sí, te ves muy bonita!"

"Gracias".

"¿Lo ves?" Le dijo a su hermana, rodeándola con uno de sus brazos y estrechándola con fuerza.

Asintió. "Dicen que los niños y los ebrios siempre dicen la verdad, así que tengo que creerle".

"Créelo porque es verdad, te ves muy bonita".

"Gracias, Jon", le dio un beso en la mejilla, "por todo".

***

Jon jamás terminaría de compensar a su hermana menor por haber hecho su primer sueño realidad.

La casita del árbol no sólo era un deseo infantil que se había materializado, sino que también era prueba de la naturaleza generosa de su hermana y del intenso cariño que sentía por él.

Arya era la persona que se había encargado de hacer que su existencia en Winterfell no fuera tan miserable. Ella era su defensora y su mayor soporte.

Y por eso, Jon siempre le estaría agradecido.

 


	9. Esta vez es diferente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para levantarles el ánimo después del capítulo siete, aquí les dejo un Universo Alterno bastante alterno, ¡ja!
> 
>  
> 
> AryaxGendry

 

La última vez que intentaron unir sus casas, los Stark y los Baratheon terminaron envueltos en una guerra.

Nadie pudo predecir el final devastador y las desgracias que el intento de unir ambas familias traería consigo.

Todos estaban seguros que la tragedia no se volvería a repetir.

Todos estaban tan concentrados en la paz del presente, que olvidaron por completo el trágico pasado.

Y todos olvidaron también que la historia tiende a repetirse.

 

*

El cumpleaños del príncipe heredero era el motivo del torneo.

Y una orden del Rey fue la única razón lo suficientemente significativa para que el Señor de Invernalia aceptara viajar al sur nuevamente.

El evento atrajo a las familias más importantes de cada rincón de los Siete Reinos. Las grandes y pequeñas casas a lo largo y ancho de Poniente se alistaron para complacer el mandato de su monarca.

El Rey había remarcado la importancia de que cada familia asistiera en su totalidad, sin dejar un solo miembro atrás.

Sutil, pero fácil de descifrar.

Todos estaban conscientes de lo que significaba.

El joven príncipe alcanzaría la mayoría de edad y el Rey estaba en busca de una dama digna de la mano de su hijo.

¿Qué mejor lugar desde el cual elegir que el trono de tu casa?

¿Y qué mejor ocasión para reunir y observar a todas las jovencitas casaderas que un torneo?

 

**

Las familias más importantes fueron recibidas y bienvenidas en la Fortaleza Roja. El resto, tuvo que conformarse con buscar alojamiento en los varios hoteles y casonas que ofrecía la capital.

Muchos fueron los señores que buscaban comprometer a sus hijas con el príncipe, ofreciéndolas y presumiéndolas ante el Rey sin la más mínima vergüenza ni el menor de los recatos, cada uno deseoso de conseguir el favor del Rey... y los beneficios que la unión les ofrecería.

Algunas de las jovencitas ni siquiera tenían la edad suficiente para comprometerse; muchas se entretenían aun con muñecas y jugaban alrededor de las faldas de sus madres.

¿Pero cuándo ha sido eso un impedimento para que el hombre deje de satisfacer sus ambiciones?

Aunque no sólo los Señores estaban en búsqueda de alcanzar sus sueños y satisfacer sus deseos.

Muchas señoritas se encargaron de hacer hasta lo imposible para capturar la atención del heredero.

Pero sólo una logró hacerlo.

Y el príncipe juró que se ganaría su afecto.

Juró que la haría suya.

 

***

Durante las horas que se ofreció el banquete de bienvenida, Gendry Baratheon, el heredero del trono, no pudo despegar su vista de ella.

La joven era hermosa. De piel pálida, con ojos enormes y grises (como el hierro que él forjaba), mirada curiosa y cabello largo y suave como la seda, el príncipe quedó enamorado en cuanto la vio por primera vez.

Arya de la Casa Stark sería su amiga, su compañera, el amor de su vida, la madre de sus hijos y su reina.

Pero también sería la Reina de Poniente y él no estaba seguro si ella aceptaría su mano y la carga que acompañaba a ésta.

Gendry le rezó a los Siete para que la joven no rechazara sus intenciones.

Tomó fuerza y se puso de pie. Arya Stark lo valía todo.

A pesar de lo llena que estaba la Sala del Trono, fueron varios los que siguieron al heredero con miradas curiosas. Una vez que se detuvo frente a la joven, los espectadores no ocultaron su sorpresa.

La mayoría pensaba que entre Margaery Tyrell, Sansa Stark o Roslin Frey el príncipe encontraría a su futura esposa.

Qué equivocados estaban.

 

****

Cuando Arya Stark aceptó su invitación para bailar, Gendry recuperó la respiración.

Bailaron cinco piezas en absoluto silencio.

Él intentó, varias veces, establecer una conversación con ella, pero nunca logró capturar su atención. La joven parecía aburrida y le seguía el paso sin gusto o interés.

"¿Su Majestad?"

"Por favor, llámame Gendry".

Llamarle por su nombre era también una invitación para tutearlo. "¿Estás seguro?"

El le ofreció una modesta sonrisa. "Lo estoy".

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Gendry?"

"Por supuesto".

"Muy bien". La joven se mordió el labio y, sin rodeos, le comentó, "Me has hablado de todos los lugares interesantes que hay dentro de la Fortaleza Roja, me has comentado tres veces lo agradable que es el clima en Desembarco del Rey, me has platicado sobre lo intensa que es la vida de la corte, pero hasta ahora no he escuchado nada sobre ti. Cuéntame sobre ti", le pidió con genuina curiosidad.

El heredero sintió una ligera sensación de esperanza, pero también sintió miedo. ¿Qué tal si no lo encontraba interesante? ¿Qué tal si su personalidad le parecía aburrida?

 _Cálmate, Gendry, se honesto y se tu mismo,_ se dijo. "Tienes razón", le sonrió y la acercó un poco más a su cuerpo. "Bien, ¿por dónde empezar?", suspiró suavemente, "Me gusta trabajar en la herrería de la fortaleza, nunca he logrado escaparme de mis guardias porque soy muy ruidoso y mis pasos son tan pesados que parece que estoy golpeando el piso con un martillo...", eso le ganó la primera sonrisa de la noche y, en cuanto vio el gesto en su bonito rostro, supo que todo estaba perdido.

Estaba completamente enamorado de Arya Stark.

No pararon de bailar y platicar durante el resto de la velada.

 

*****

Tiempo después que el banquete terminó, Gendry decidió liberar la tensión que ocupaba su cuerpo y deshacerse de los muchos pensamientos que rondaban por su cabeza con un poco de trabajo en la forja.

Se deshizo de su camisa de seda y se puso una más simple hecha de lana.

Se acercó a la pared y tomó uno de los varios martillos que ahí le esperaban.

Cuando giró, se encontró con una grata e inesperada sorpresa.

"Hola, Gendry".

Arya Stark estaba frente a él, vistiendo un simple camisón para dormir y portando una capa ligera que la cubría de los pies a la cabeza.

Su cabello estaba suelto, sus mejillas mostraban un poco de rubor y sus ojos resplandecían con la luz de la luna.

El heredero perdió el habla.

"¿Te molesta que esté aquí?"

Gendry lo negó.

"¿Me delatarás?"

"No".

"¿Te parezco atrevida?"

Gendry dio unos cuantos pasos hacia ella. "Sí, pero eso sólo te hace más interesante?"

"¿Y te interesa mi compañía?"

"Me interesa todo sobre ti", le confesó.

Ella también dio unos cuantos pasos, acercándose a él de manera tímida pero decidida. "Pero dime, ¿esta noche te interesa mi compañía y nada más? ¿ _sólo eso_?"

Gendry entendió sus palabras y supo que estaba a prueba. Estaba consciente que la famosa reputación de su padre también recaía, inevitablemente, sobre él. "Sólo eso", le aseguró, estirando una de sus manos y tocando delicadamente con sus nudillos la suave piel de su mejilla. "Pero deseo tu presencia todos los días de mi vida, hasta que respire mi último aliento".

Arya sonrió y cortó la distancia entre ambos, se paró en la punta de sus pies y colocó sus manos sobre sus fuertes hombros para balancearse. " _Yo deseo lo mismo_ ", murmuró y le dio una rápido y ligero beso en la mejilla.

"¿Eso quiere decir que me aceptas?" Gendry perdió un poco el miedo y la resistencia y rodeó la cintura de la joven con sus brazos.

Ella le miró con curiosidad. "¿Es esa tu propuesta, Gendry Baratheon? Pensé que el príncipe heredero sería más galante a la hora de proponer matrimonio", entrecerró su mirada y le hizo una mueca burlona.

Gendry se rio con libertad, con sentimiento, algo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo. "No, mi señora", sacudió su cabeza, "ésta es mi propuesta". La estrechó contra su cuerpo y la levantó hasta tener sus labios a la altura de los suyos, una vez ahí, la besó largo y profundo.

Le dio tiempo para acostumbrarse, para relajarse y para disfrutar. Gendry le dio el control completo a su amada y le permitió dictar el ritmo. Así sería esa noche y así sería para siempre.

Después de varios minutos que se sintieron como segundos, se separaron, en busca de aire y para mirarse el uno al otro.

Gendry la dejó caer suavemente sobre el piso, pero no la dejó ir. "Arya Stark, ¿aceptas ser mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos y la reina de mi vida?"

Arya sonrió, "Acepto", le besó una vez más, "pero sólo si me dejas ser también la Reina de Poniente".

Gendry rio por segunda ocasión. "Creo que eso se puede arreglar".

 

******

La llevó hasta su habitación recorriendo pasillos olvidados y cruzando pasadizos secretos. La segunda puerta que existía en la recámara de la joven, tenía salida hacia uno de esos pasadizos.

"En unas cuantas horas hablaré con mi padre y le informaré mi decisión", ella le ofreció una mirada, " _nuestra_ decisión", corrigió.

"¿Crees que acepte?"

"Lo hará".

"¿Y crees que mi padre lo aceptará?"

Gendry exhaló, "Eso espero".

Arya lo abrazó, lo cual lo llenó de una cálida sensación de intimidad y alivio. "Sabes lo que sucedió entre tu padre y mi tía, ¿verdad?", murmuró en contra de su pecho, "Mi padre nunca lo ha olvidado y nunca lo hará, no estoy seguro que acepte nuestra unión y yo- yo..."

"Shhh", trató de tranquilizarla, "te prometo algo", le dijo, tomando su pequeño rostro entre sus fuertes y enormes manos, "hablaré primero con tu padre y no descansaré hasta convencerlo para que me otorgue tu mano".

"¿Y si no lo hace?"

"Ten fe y confía en mí. Lograré ganarme su aprobación".

Arya sonrió tímidamente. "Gendry, no quiero que esta unión sea causa de una tragedia. No deseo que nuestro amor sea el motivo para-"

El heredero silenció a su prometida con un beso.

 _Amor,_ pensó él. _Esto es amor y el amor lo puede todo._

 

*******

El día del torneo, Gendry estaba listo para ganar.

Tenía muchos motivos para hacerlo.

Arya era feliz a su lado.

Su padre le había dado el visto bueno a su futura unión.

Y el padre de su amada había escuchado y aceptado sus palabras con cortesía y modestia, demostrado la sensatez y el honor por los cuales era bien conocido a través de los Siete Reinos.

Las cosas marchaban bien e irían mejor si el príncipe se convertía en el campeón del torneo.

Lo más importante para Gendry era lograr coronar a Arya como la Reina del Amor y la Belleza.

Lo que ella más deseaba era el bienestar de su prometido y así se lo hizo saber antes de la justa.

Los dioses les sonrieron y les concedieron a ambos sus deseos.

Arya recibió de manos de Gendry una corona hecha con gotas de rocío; la guirnalda era sencilla sin ser simple y hermosa sin ser ostentosa, tal como lo era ella.

El príncipe aceptó gustoso el beso de la joven y el público explotó, entre cantos y aplausos, en un ensordecedor alarido.

Al terminar el torneo, muchos se preguntaron por qué el príncipe le había negado a su prometida la tradicional corona hecha con rosas azules de invierno.

 

********

Antes que se sirviera el festín en honor de los diversos ganadores de la justa, el Rey se puso de pie y anunció y confirmó lo que ya era un secreto a voces.

El Príncipe Gendry de la Casa Baratheon se uniría con Lady Arya de la Casa Stark antes de la próxima luna llena.

Una vez que el compromiso fue anunciado y ya no tuvieron que ocultarse más, Gendry y Arya se volvieron inseparables. En especial sus labios.

 

**********

Pocos se sorprendieron ante el anuncio.

Algunos recibieron la noticia con recelo.

Y unos cuantos fueron capaces de recordar lo que el último intento de unir ambas familias había provocado.

Pero la mayoría consideró que lo mismo no se repetiría.

Gendry Baratheon y Arya Stark tal vez podían aparentar ser Robert y Lyanna renacidos, pero no era así.

Los jóvenes eran felices.

Los jóvenes estaban satisfechos.

La diferencia, esta vez, era que verdaderamente se amaban el uno al otro.

 


	10. La feria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo años de no ir a una feria... ya se me está notando la edad.  
> :'(
> 
>  
> 
> AryaxEdric
> 
> (con un poco de AryaxGendry al final)

 

Era el primer día de clases después de las vacaciones de verano y Arya no tenía ganas ni ánimo alguno de regresar.

 _Otro solitario y aburrido año en la secundaria. Debí haber convencido a mis padres para que me dejaran ir a la escuela de Lyanna_ , pensó.

Lyanna Mormont era lo más parecido que Arya tenía a una mejor amiga, pero vivía lejos y sólo se veían durante las vacaciones. La chica asistía a una prestigiosa secundaria tipo internado que no admitía varones y que era administrado por septas. _Pensándolo bien, es mejor que siga estudiando aquí_ , reflexionó.

Miró el papel que tenía apuntado el número de su nuevo casillero y caminó en dirección a éste.

Estaba batallando un poco para abrirlo, así que decidió usar uno de sus mejores trucos: patearlo hasta que se abriera. Era temprano y el pasillo estaba casi vacío, así que consideró que no molestaría a nadie. A unos cuantos metros de donde ella se encontraba, alguien más estaba ya acomodando sus pertenencias dentro de su casillero.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?"

Con una última patada, la puerta se abrió. "No, gracias", giró su cabeza hacia la voz del desconocido. "¡Oh!", dijo con sorpresa, "Eres tú, ¡el chico del quequito!"

El chico sonrió.

"¡Hola, Arya!", caminó hacia ella.

"¿Recuerdas mi nombre?"

"¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo podría olvidar el nombre de la persona que me levantó el ánimo cuando más lo necesitaba?"

Arya se sonrojó un poco. Eran pocas las personas que se molestaban en recordar su nombre. "¿Te gustó el quequito?"

"¿Gustarme? ¡Me encantó!", se acercó un poco a ella y murmuró, colocando una de sus manos a un lado de su boca, "Aunque tal vez el hambre afectó mi buen juicio".

Arya sonrió y le dio un puñetazo.

"¡Ouch!", se sobó el brazo, "Vaya que eres fuerte".

Ella le miró con satisfacción. "Nunca te había visto por aquí, ¿te transfirieron?"

"Sí, hace un mes me mudé de casa y, según la zona escolar, ésta era la opción que me correspondía".

"Ya veo, ¿y por dónde vives?"

"Vivo en Starfall, ¿la conoces?"

"¿Bromeas? ¡Por supuesto!", le respondió con emoción, "Todo mundo sabe que esa casa es hermosa".

"¿En serio?"

"Sí, permaneció abandonada por mucho tiempo, aunque siempre le dieron mantenimiento; todos juraban que nadie se atrevía a vivir ahí porque el fantasma de su antigua dueña se aparecía y siempre asustaba a sus habitantes", puso los ojos en blanco, "la gente puede ser tan estúpida".

El chico volvió a sonreír. Apenas se disponía a hablar cuando el timbre sonó una vez, marcando la primera advertencia.

"¿En qué grado vas?" le cuestionó Arya.

"Segundo".

"Igual que yo, ¿qué clase tienes a primera?"

"Matemáticas".

"Oh, yo tengo Química, bueno, tal vez nos encontraremos en alguna otra clase, ¿sabes en dónde queda tu salón?"

Él lo negó.

"A ver, veamos", observó su horario, "tu salón es el B22, lo que significa que está en el edificio de enfrente", le señaló con su mano, "en el segundo piso y es la segunda aula de izquierda a derecha".

El timbre volvió a sonar, marcando la segunda advertencia. ´

"Mi salón queda en el tercer piso de este edificio, tendremos que apurarnos si no queremos llegar tarde, sobre todo tú, ya que es tu primer día". Arya comenzó a alejarse de él.

"¡Arya!"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Nos vemos más tarde?"

"¡Está bien!"

 

*

Después que la primera clase terminó y mientras se dirigía al salón en donde tomaría la siguiente, Arya se volvió a encontrar con él. Para mala suerte de ambos, cuando compararon sus horarios con detenimiento, se dieron cuenta que no compartían ninguna clase, pero aun así, acordaron que comerían juntos a la hora del almuerzo. Las materias que tenían en la segunda hora las tomarían en salones adyacentes, así que continuaron charlando hasta que el maestro del chico arribó. La joven intentó despedirse de su nuevo amigo, pero recordó que aún desconocía su nombre.

 _¡Maldición! No puedo creer que todavía no sé cómo se llama, ¿qué clase de persona eres, Arya?_ se preguntó, reprochándose.

 

**

"¡Oye, Arya!" El chico se levantó de su asiento y agitó su mano para llamar la atención de su nueva amiga. _Su única amiga_. Ella le sonrió desde la entrada de la cafetería y le hizo señas pidiéndole que la esperara mientras compraba el almuerzo. Él se puso de pie y se apuró en alcanzarla, la tomó por la mano y la sacó de la fila.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Ahora tendré que formarme de nuevo!"

"Oh no, no te preocupes", agitó sus manos, "ya tengo nuestros almuerzos en la mesa".

Arya movió su cabeza y miró hacia donde momentos antes él había estado sentado. "Espero que hayas elegido bien", le advirtió, entrecerrando la mirada, lo que provocó que el chico le mirara con preocupación. "Es broma", le mostró la lengua y lo haló hacia la mesa.

"Quizá no elegí correctamente, ¿quieres que te compre algo más?"

"Para nada, esto está perfecto", metió una de sus manos a la bolsa y sacó un billete, "toma, te lo debo".

"No, no, así déjalo, no importa".

"Ni de broma, tómalo".

"Mira, qué tal si mejor me compras el almuerzo mañana, ¿te parece?"

Arya torció la boca ligeramente, "Está bien, así estaremos a mano".

El hambre los obligó a estar en silencio.

En cuanto terminaron, Arya le hizo la pregunta más importante. "Um, creo me tarde demasiado en preguntarte esto, pero... ¿cómo te llamas?"

El chico sonrió, "Me llamo Edric, pero todos me dicen Ned".

"Gusto en conocerte, Ned", le ofreció su mano.

"Lo mismo digo, Arya".

"Sabes, compartes el apodo con mi papá".

"¿De verdad?"

Arya asintió con alegría.

"Genial".

"¿Y en dónde vivías antes?" Arya siempre tenía muchas preguntas, era curiosa por naturaleza.

"En Dorne".

"¿En serio? ¡Wow! Debes extrañar mucho tu casa, con lo diferente que es Dorne del Norte".

El chico encogió los hombros. "No realmente".

Arya se extrañó. "Si no es demasiado, ¿puedo preguntar por qué?"

Edric sonrió y sacudió su cabeza. "Mis papás fallecieron en un accidente hace dos meses, estar aquí me hace sentir mejor. En Dorne, todo me recuerda a ellos, es difícil".

Arya le ofreció una sonrisa modesta y acercó su silla a la de él. "Lo siento", colocó su mano en su hombro, "sé que nada de lo que te diga cambiará lo que sientes, pero si te sirve de algo, quiero que sepas que siempre estaré para ti", le apretó ligeramente con sus dedos, "si quieres reir, llorar o gritar y necesitas compañía, búscame, no tienes que estar solo".

Los ojos del chico se humedecieron. "Gracias, Arya", colocó su mano encima de la suya y le dio un par de suaves palmadas, "de verdad, te lo agradezco".

Arya miró su bandeja y observó que su postre le estaba esperando. _Mañana será; hoy Edric te necesita más._ "Toma", le ofreció el brownie que seguía intacto, "el chocolate siempre me hace sentir mejor, tal vez es simple y tonto, pero funciona".

Edric lo tomó sin dudarlo dos veces y comenzó a devorarlo con gusto.

"¿Y con quién vives?"

"Con mis tías".

"¿Te gusta vivir con ellas?"

"Sí, son divertidas", le aseguró antes de llevarse el último pedazo de brownie a la boca, "cuidan bien de mí y siempre están atentas de lo que necesito. En verdad las quiero".

"Y por lo visto, ellas también te quieren a ti". _Me alegro_ , pensó Arya, _lo último que Edric necesita son familiares que no lo aprecien, como sucede en las películas._

 

***

"¡Apresúrate, abuelo!" le gritó desde la taquilla de la feria. "¡Tenemos que subirnos a todos los juegos antes que mi hermano pase a recogernos!"

"¡Ya voy, ya voy!", le respondió Edric, casi faltó de aliento. "¿Cómo puedes correr tan rápido?" le cuestionó una vez que alcanzó a su amiga.

"Correr rápido es una de las cosas que necesitas aprender cuando te metes en problemas constantemente. Toma", le puso el ticket en la mano, "con éstos nos podemos subir a todos los juegos". Agarró a su amigo por el brazo y casi lo arrastró hasta el juego más cercano.

La feria se abría una vez al año a las afueras de la ciudad. Durante una semana se convertía en el lugar favorito de chicos y grandes y Arya siempre se aseguraba de asistir, era una tradición.

Pero la joven estaba casi convencida que este año sería distinto.

Debido a que sus hermanos mayores preferían ir con sus amigos y Sansa se negaba a ser vista con ella en lugares públicos, Arya había perdido las ganas de asistir. Ir sola a una feria no era divertido. Claro, podía ir con Bran, pero sus limitaciones físicas le impedían utilizar la mayoría de las atracciones y siempre terminaba deprimido. Y ni hablar de Rickon, el niño aun era muy pequeño para poder disfrutar de los juegos. Arya casi había perdido la esperanza, pero fue entonces que conoció a Edric y todo pareció distinto.

La suerte le sonrió una vez más.

 

****

Se subieron a las todas las montañas rusas, a la torre con caída libre, a los carros chocones, a las sillas voladoras, al martillo, a la resortera (la cual casi les provoca el vómito) e incluso al carrusel y la rueda de la fortuna. En esta última, se tomaron decenas de las fotos más divertidas y estúpidas que jamás pudieron imaginar.

Durante el camino al siguiente juego, Arya se dio cuenta que su hermana estaba en la fila para ingresar al  _Túnel del Amor_ , cuando vio quién era su acompañante, se decidió a fastidiarles el momento a ambos. A él, por ser el más grande de los imbéciles, y a ella, por ser lo suficientemente ciega y superficial como para enamorarse de alguien así. Después de mucho batallar, Arya convenció a su amigo para subir con ella en uno de los pequeños botes en forma de cisne, "Vamos, será divertido", le prometió.

Y lo fue.

Cuando salieron del túnel, el par de amigos se carcajeó al notar cómo Sansa consolaba incansablemente a un Joffrey furioso... y bastante mojado.

Antes de entrar a la _Casa del Terror_ , Edric le advirtió a su amiga que la oscuridad y los gritos repentinos no era sus mejores aliados. Arya le dio un manotazo en la cabeza y lo obligó a entrar, prometiéndole que sostendría su mano a lo largo del recorrido. Cuando salieron, Arya se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, su mano estaba roja y completamente sudada.

"Lo siento, Arya". Edric le ofreció una disculpa y un pañuelo para que su amiga se secara la mano.

"No importa, de alguna u otra forma me lo advertiste", la joven terminó de secar su mano y miró el trapo con curiosidad. "¿Qué clase de chico lleva un pañuelo consigo en estos tiempos?"

Encogió los hombros. "No lo sé, mamá me acostumbró a hacerlo, decía que era algo de caballeros".

Arya miró la nostalgia en su mirada y se sintió culpable. "Tu mamá era muy lista, hizo bien en educarte así".

"Lo era". El chico le ofreció una sonrisa que, aunque breve, era sincera. "Oye, ¿qué te parece si consigo algo de comida y tú buscas una mesa que esté libre?"

"Me parece perfecto". Arya se apuró a sacar su dinero, pero su amigo le detuvo la mano.

"No, yo pago".

"¡Pero-"

"No, no, es cosa de caballeros".

Arya no quiso discutir eso por miedo a lastimarlo.

 

*****

Cuando se dirigía al área de descanso en busca de una mesa, Arya notó una pequeña carpa prácticamente escondida entre los diversos puestos y atracciones; se detuvo y la miró con atención. Nadie estaba haciendo fila para entrar y parecía vacía en su interior.

 _Fantasma de Alto Corazón_ , se leía en un maltratado letrero colgado sobre la entrada.

 _¿Fantasma? ¿Alto Corazón? Eso no tiene sentido,_ consideró la joven. Arya se mordió el labio y miró el lugar con curiosidad. _Los fantasmas no me asustan, no perderé nada con echarle un vistazo._

La joven caminó lentamente hasta la carpa y abrió con cuidado la puerta que estaba hecha con tela. " _Hola_ ", murmuró, "¿Hay alguien aquí?", preguntó, alzando un poco la voz. El interior de la carpa estaba decorado con velas de distintos tamaños y colores y olía a incienso de canela. A Arya le pareció curioso como el lugar era más espacioso de lo que parecía por fuera. _Las apariencias engañan_ , consideró. "¡Hola!", llamó otra vez.

Alguien la tomó de la mano. "Siéntate, hija".

Arya casi saltó del susto.

"Lo siento, ¿te asusté?" Le cuestionó la anciana.

"No-no", tartamudeó. _¡Por supuesto que me asustó! ¡Casi me hago en los pantalones!_

La mujer se apoyaba en un bastón, era pequeñita y tenía la espalda encorvada.

"Lamento haberte hecho esperar, mi oído ya no es lo que solía ser. Siéntate, siéntate", le pidió con insistencia. "Y bien, ¿qué deseas saber?"

"Um... no lo sé", titubeó, por alguna razón, la anciana la puso nerviosa, "si debo ser honesta, no sé exactamente qué es lo que usted hace".

"Oh", rio y tosió al mismo tiempo, "yo puedo ver el futuro", le confesó como si fuera lo más simple y normal del mundo.

 _Ah, ya veo, esta mujer cree que tiene super poderes._ "¿En serio? ¿Y puede verlo todo? ¿Saberlo todo?"

"Nadie puede saberlo y verlo todo. Sólo los dioses son capaces de ello. Yo tan sólo puedo comunicar lo que ellos me permiten".

 _¡Qué conveniente!_ "¿Y cómo lo logra? ¿Utilizando una bola de cristal? ¿Cartas? ¿Granos de café?", le preguntó, tratando de pasarse de lista.

La anciana sonrió. "No, lo único que necesito es entrelazar mis manos con las tuyas. ¿Sobre qué quieres que te cuente?"

Arya se mordió el labio. Nunca es bueno saber demasiado sobre tu futuro. _¿Qué le debería preguntar? ¿Cuándo me voy a morir?,_ consideró, _No, no, me volvería paranoica. ¡Ya sé! Debería preguntarle sobre la mamá de Jon... ¡Oh! Pero eso es cosa del pasado, no del futuro... ¡Oh, basta! De cualquier manera todo lo que me diga será mentira, es mejor que no le sugiera nada._ "Me gustaría saber de todo, bueno, casi todo. No quiero saber sobre mi muerte, tragedias terribles que no se pueden prevenir o cosas similares, ¿está bien?"

"Me parece una buena elección".

La adivinadora tomó sus manos y cerró los ojos. Pasaron cinco largos e incómodos minutos de silencio antes que volviera a pronunciar una sola palabra. Soltó sus manos y le sonrió.

La sonrisa le erizó la piel a Arya.

"Tu futuro lejano estará lleno de risas, por el contrario, el más próximo estará lleno de lágrimas".

Arya la escuchó en silencio y con la mirada curiosa, intentando no tomar muy en serio sus palabras.

"Te enamorarás dos veces. Tu primer amor será breve y él te romperá el corazón, pero el segundo", suspiró, "ese será el amor de tu vida. Él te hará reír, llorar, sufrir, gritar, volar..."

_¡Tonterías! ¡Nunca me voy a enamorar!_

"...llenará tu cuerpo y sanará tus heridas. Vivirás los momentos más felices y prósperos de tu vida a su lado".

"¿Y podría decirme cómo es el amor de mi vida? Digo, para no perderlo de vista cuando pase por mi lado".

La anciana volvió a sonreír. "Oh, él es fuerte como un toro y orgulloso en su andar como un animal astado. Te cubrirá de amarillo y te protegerá contra todo con sus brazos poderosos como martillos".

Arya entrecerró la mirada. "Eso me servirá, me será de gran ayuda", comentó sarcásticamente, la anciana no pareció notarlo.

"Tendrás tres hijos con él..."

_¿Hijos? ¿Tres hijos? ¡Imposible!_

"...y aunque el querrá tener tantos bebés como les sea posible, respetará tu decisión. Los pequeños tendrán enormes ojos azules y sus cabezas estarán cubiertas de negro".

_¡Pero qué estupidez!_

"Viajarás por el mundo y te tentarán a olvidar tus orígenes, tu apellido, pero el lobo que llevas por dentro siempre te recordará cuál es tu verdadero camino..."

Eso llamó su atención. Un par de años atrás, por causa de una tarea, Arya tuvo que investigar sobre sus antepasados. Una de las tantas cosas que descubrió fue que, muchos años atrás, los Stark habían utilizado un lobo huargo como parte del escudo de la familia. Tenía que ser una coincidencia, debía ser una mera coincidencia, ¿verdad? La joven decidió en ese momento que no quería saber más. "Creo que eso es suficiente", se puso de pie, "se me hace tarde y un amigo me espera para comer".

"¿Segura que no quieres seguir escuchándome?"

Arya asintió. "Me tengo que ir, ¿cuánto le debo?"

"No tengo una tarifa fija, acepto tu voluntad".

La joven sacó un par de billetes de su pantalón y se los entregó en la mano. "Gracias, me entretuve mucho".

"Oh, pero si esto no es entretenimiento, es tan sólo la verdad".

Arya tragó saliva con dificultad. "Como sea, de cualquier manera me divertí, hasta luego". Se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la salida.

"Adiós, _Arya Stark_ ".

Eso la congeló por un par de segundos. Se apresuró a salir de la carpa y no miró hacia atrás. Nunca se quiso preguntar cómo la anciana supo su nombre.

"¡Arya!"

"¡Edric!"

"¿Qué pasó? ¿En dónde estabas? Pensé que te habías ido sin mí".

"Para nada, tan sólo me distraje un poco".

"¿Estás bien? Te ves un poco rara"

"Estoy bien, pero tengo mucha hambre".

"Puedo solucionar eso, toma", le entregó un hot dog, una bolsa de papas fritas y un enorme vaso de soda. "¿Lista para cenar?"

"Lista". Mientras comían, Arya no dejó de pensar en las palabras de la anciana.

 

******

"Ahí está mi hermano, vamos".

Arya y Edric caminaron juntos hacia el carro de Jon.

"¿Cómo les fue? ¿Se divirtieron?"

Edric se limitó a asentir.

"¡Sí, estuvo increíble!"

"Súbanse", les pidió Jon, "nos contaran en el camino".

"¿ _Contarán_?", preguntó Arya con curiosidad.

"Oh sí, se me olvidó, tengo que dejar a Gendry en su casa, ¿no hay problema?"

Arya encogió los hombros. "Es tu amigo y tu auto, nosotros no tenemos opinión".

"Qué dramática", sacudió su cabeza, "¿cómo puedes juntarte con ella?" le preguntó a Edric.

Cada uno abrió la puerta que le correspondía. El asiento del copiloto lo ocupaba Gendry.

"Es muy divertida", comentó Edric antes de cerrar su puerta.

 

*******

Jon dejó primero a Edric. Cuando tocó el turno de Gendry, Arya también bajó del auto para tomar el asiento del copiloto. Cuando la joven pasó por enfrente de la fachada de su casa, se percató del venado que adornaba el enorme portón de la entrada.

Gendry se despidió de ambos y entró a su casa. Una vez que su hermano puso el auto en marcha, Arya le cuestionó, "¿Qué significa el venado?"

"Mmm...", se llevó una mano a la cabeza e intentó recordar, "no lo sé realmente, es el escudo de su familia o algo así".

"Oh, ya veo".

Su hermano comenzó a reír.

"¿De qué te ríes?"

"De nada, Gendry siempre me dice que el día que herede la casa, quitará el venado y pondrá un toro, ése es su apodo".

Arya se sorprendió y sus ojos se abrieron al máximo. "¿ _Toro_?"

"Sí, está en el equipo de lucha de la escuela, es muy fuerte, sus brazos parecen... parecen martillos".

La joven tenía la boca abierta y la mirada perdida.

 _Es una coincidencia, nada más que una coincidencia_ , se dijo, y lo repitió durante todo el camino a casa.

 

 


	11. Cambiar para bien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Más momentos cursis a continuación.
> 
>  
> 
> AryaxGendry

 

Cuando terminó las diez vueltas que comúnmente le daba al parque, Arya se sentó en una banca para beber un poco de agua y aprovechó para revisar su celular.

Tres llamadas perdidas y cuatro mensajes de texto sin abrir.

Suspiró. _No debí dejar solo a Gendry_.

Para su sorpresa, sólo una llamada era de su esposo. El resto pertenecían a alguien más.

Arya sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. _Es mejor que me apresure y regrese pronto a casa._

*

Antes de abrir la puerta de la entrada sabía que algo estaba mal.

Todo estaba muy silencio.

Había demasiado silencio y mucha calma para esperar algo bueno.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, tratando de no hacer ruidos innecesarios y asomó la cabeza.

No encontró nada extraño en el recibidor.

Cerró la puerta despacio, colgó sus llaves y caminó rumbo a la sala.

Apenas sus ojos hicieron contacto con la estancia, Arya quiso gritar.

Todo era un desastre.

Por todas partes había ropa y juguetes tirados. Los pañales y las toallitas húmedas estaban esparcidos por aquí y por allá. Y lo peor era que había algunos restos y manchas de papilla sobre la mesas y en uno de los sillones.

_¡Por los Siete Infiernos!_

Arya estaba a punto de dirigirse a la lavandería para conseguir lo que fuera necesario para limpiar, cuando un suave ronquido llamó su atención.

Caminó hasta alcanzar el sofa más grande de la sala y que le daba la espalda y encontró a los hombres más importantes de su vida cómodamente dormidos sobre él.

Arya estaba segura que podía pasar el resto de su vida observando, en silencio, cómo su par favorito descansaba.

Ambos se veían tan tiernos y llenos de paz. Era imposible dejar de verlos.

Corrió hasta su habitación y sacó su cámara del closet, regresó rápidamente a la sala y les tomó varias fotografías. Capturar permanentemente esos momentos se había convertido en uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

Padre e hijo se encontraban sin la parte superior de sus pijamas y sus tupidas cabelleras negras estaban despeinadas y llenas de remolinos. Gendry protegía a su pequeño rodeándolo con sus fuertes brazos y el bebé descansaba, plácidamente, sobre el pecho de su padre mientras succionaba su pequeño pulgar.

La escena no podía ser más adorable.

Arya puso a un lado la cámara y se sentó sobre la mesa que estaba frente al sofá. Acarició delicadamente la cabecita de su hijo y le dio un beso a la frente de Gendry. " _Despierten dormilones_ ", murmuró suavemente.

Padre e hijo protestaron la interrupción.

Gendry gimió ligeramente y el bebé hizo un puchero, apretando sus pequeñas manitas y frunciendo su gesto.

 _De tal padre, tal hijo. Como si el cabello y el color de ojos no fueran suficiente para demostrar que eres un Baratheon, ahora hasta protestas igual que tu papá,_ pensó Arya, mientras sobaba la espalda del pequeño. _Ahora tengo que lidiar con dos bebés dormilones,_ consideró con una sonrisa en el rostro. _Gracias a los Siete que solo tengo que amamantar a uno... aunque eso no quiere decir que Gendry no disfrute de ellos,_ Arya agachó la mirada y miró lo enormes que seguían sus pechos gracias a la lactancia.

" _Gendry_ ", murmuró una vez más, "despierta, recuerda que prometimos comer con tu padre".

Su esposo frunció el ceño por un momento y después entreabrió los ojos. "Hola, amor", le saludó todavía adormecido, "¿cómo te fue?"

"Mejor de lo que te fue a ti", mencionó, mirando el desastre que estaba a su alrededor.

Gendry siguió su mirada. "Lo siento, limpiaré todo".

"Está bien, no te preocupes", se acercó y le dio un beso rápido en los labios, "¿se divirtieron?"

"¡Claro que sí!" se levantó despacio y se sentó, "sabes que mini Gendry es feliz con su padre".

Arya lo pellizco con fuerza.

"¡Ouch!" Gendry se quejó tratando de no moverse demasiado ni hacer mucho ruido.

"Ya te dije que no le digas mini Gendry a nuestro bebé".

Gendry se rio por dentro, sabía lo mucho que le molestaba a Arya que llamara así al pequeño; le encantaba sacarla de quicio. "Lo siento, amor. Te prometo que ya no le llamaré así".

Arya lo miró con desconfianza, pero aceptó su promesa. "Tu padre me llamó un par de veces y me envió varios mensajes".

"¿Para qué?" Le preguntó mientras se tallaba el rostro con una mano.

"Para recordarnos lo de hoy, también me envió una lista de cosas que el bebé puede necesitar antes, durante y después de la comida y luego me preguntó si sabíamos cómo colocar el portabebé en el auto".

Gendry sacudió la cabeza, "Es increíble el poder que tienen los bebés, lo mucho que pueden afectar y cambiar a las personas".

 _Para bien, cambiar para bien_ , reflexionó Arya teniendo en mente a su suegro. "Oh, por cierto, también me advirtió que en cuanto llegáramos a su casa, el pequeño Robbie sería solamente suyo".

"¡Wow! Mi padre está completamente perdido".

"Lo sé", sonrió, "está perdidamente enamorado de este pequeñín". Arya se sentó a un lado de Gendry y acarició la cabeza de su hijo.

Para entonces, el bebé ya estaba bien despierto y alerta.

"¿Y quién no lo estaría? Robbie es perfecto, adorable y hermoso como su padre". Gendry estiró sus brazos llevando consigo al pequeño y lo alzó varias veces provocando la risa de éste. "La última vez que lo llevé al supermercado enamoró a todas las vendedoras del lugar".

"¿Es verdad eso, Robbie?" le preguntó al bebé, "¿Eres igual de coqueto que tu papá?"

El bebé se echo a reír.

"Creo que sí".

"No te preocupes, Arya", le dijo Gendry seriamente, "Robbie y yo sólo tenemos ojos para ti".

Arya sonrió y besó la rosada mejilla de su hijo y los tentadores labios de su esposo. "Eso espero", suspiró, "eso espero".

 


	12. The weakness in me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De esas veces que escuchas una canción y te llega la inspiración (o al menos eso quiero creer).
> 
> Debo decir que planeaba terminar esto de una manera completamente diferente, pero resistí y no lo hice.
> 
>  
> 
> AryaxGendry

  
_I'm not the sort of person who falls_   
_In and quickly out of love_   
_But to you I gave my affection_   
_Right from the start_   


La primera vez que la vio quedó cautivado con su personalidad. Su carácter explosivo y sensato fue sumamente atractivo.

Sus ojos, su mirada, estaban llenos de pasión, curiosidad y soledad.

Una vez que se conocieron no pudieron pasar mucho tiempo separados.

Y el cariño creció pronto entre los dos.

Se entendían perfectamente; con una simple mirada podían comunicarse sus miedos, sus dudas, sus deseos.

El amor llegó gradualmente, haciéndose cada vez más fuerte.

Ella era todo lo que nunca pensó tener.

Pero la tuvo.

Y pronto la dejó ir.

La perdió y no hubo otro culpable más que él.

Su complejo de inferioridad y su intransigencia le hicieron perder lo más importante en su vida.

Su orgullo la obligó a alejarse de él.

Y la distancia que ella impuso entre los dos lo convirtió en alguien miserable y apático. Sin su presencia, su vida pronto se convirtió en una triste sucesión de días sin noches, sin risas, sin besos, sin sentido.

Arya Stark había sido su primer amor. Y sin saberlo, se convertiría en su único amor.

 

  
_I have a lover_   
_Who loves me_   
_How could I break such a heart_   
_Yet still you get my attention_   


 

Gendry estaba convencido que no volvería a amar, pero estaba equivocado.

Una persona no puede reemplazar a otra, pero puede intentarlo.

¿Y qué mejor si lo logra?

Willow llegó a su vida y la transformó por completo.

Sus sonrisas llenaron el vacío de su alma y sus caricias le devolvieron la confianza.

En sus brazos recuperó las ganas de vivir.

Pero de vez en cuando, la presencia de Arya se hacía sentir.

Varias veces, mientras compartía la cama con Willow, Gendry se obligó a no cerrar los ojos por temor de imaginarse a alguien más.

Y fueron muchas las ocasiones en que se negó a abrir la boca por miedo de mencionar un nombre distinto.

El nombre de una joven que se resistía a dejar su mente y su corazón.

Gendry estaba seguro de su amor por Willow. Sabía que su cariño era honesto.

La joven tenía el mismo color de cabello que Arya. El mismo carácter impredecible e imponente. La misma capacidad de mando. Incluso sus cuerpos era parecidos.

Pero algo faltaba.

_¿Por qué si son tan parecidas sólo una ha logrado quedarse dentro de mí?_

_¿Por qué si Willow es todo eso y más no he logrado olvidar a Arya?_

_¿Por qué estoy con Willow si todo lo que tengo con ella ya lo tuve una vez?_

_¿Por qué la dejé ir?_

 

  
_Why do you come here_   
_When you know I've got troubles enough_   
_Why do you call me_   
_When you know I can't answer the phone_   


 

Después de dos años, Arya volvió a casa.

Gendry se enteró por amigos en común de su regreso.

Los rumores iban y venían. Las preguntas incomodas comenzaron. Las memorias resurgieron.

Pero él se mantuvo firme. No pensaría en ella.

No era justo para Willow. Tampoco lo era para Arya.

Después de todo, él no se merecía pensar en ella. La había lastimado mucho, lo suficiente como para haberla empujado al otro lado del mundo.

No.

No pensaría en Arya. Ni siquiera le dedicaría un minuto de sus pensamientos. Olvidaría todo sobre ella.

Pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Con cada día que pasaba, estaba más distraído.

No podía concentrarse en el trabajo, ni en el auto, ni en la cama.

Y Willow pronto lo notó.

La joven le cuestionó varias veces la razón de su cambio de actitud.

Le reclamó porque sus brazos ya no la buscaban, porque sus besos se habían vuelto fríos y porque sus palabras no transmitían nada.

Gendry calmó sus dudas haciéndole el amor esa noche.

Al terminar, Gendry cayó rendido ante el sueño. Su costumbre de abrazar y decirle palabras dulces al oído quedó olvidada.

Willow se mantuvo despierta, esperando.

Observó el gesto preocupado de Gendry y le acarició el rostro.

Y lloró mientras su novio murmuraba, entre sueños, una y otra vez el nombre de alguien más.

Las llamadas comenzaron unos cuantos días después.

Gendry buscaba cualquier pretexto para esconderse de ella, para hablar por el celular alejándose hasta el rincón más alejado o escondiéndose detrás de una puerta.

Willow supo entonces que todo cambiaría.

 

  
_Make me lie_   
_When I don't want to_   
_And make someone else_   
_Some kind of an unknowing fool_   


 

Sus lenguas luchaban por tomar el dominio. Sus manos recorrían sus cuerpos con movimientos torpes y desesperados.

Él intentó alejarse de ella, murmurando entre un beso y otro. "Me tengo que ir, le prometí que no me tardaría".

Ella movió sus labios a lo largo de su mejilla y cuando alcanzó su oreja, le susurró, "Miéntele una vez más y quédate conmigo", volvió a recorrer su mejilla, ahora en el sentido contrario y volvió a capturar sus labios con fuerza.

En el breve momento que tomaron para respirar, la conciencia de Gendry entró en acción. "Arya, no podemos... no puedo", le suplicó.

La joven comenzó a besarle de nuevo; primero el cuello, después la quijada, luego los labios. Los pequeños besos pronto se volvieron ligeras mordidas y éstas pronto se convirtieron en intensas caricias. "Sí puedes", le aseguró y comenzó a quitarle la camisa.

Gendry cerró los ojos, no quería mirarla por miedo a perder la resistencia y caer en sus brazos otra vez, para siempre. "No", detuvo sus avances sosteniéndole por las muñecas. "Esto no es justo para ti, ni para ella".

"Se llama Willow, llámala por su nombre".

"Arya, no hagas esto más difícil".

La joven se soltó de sus manos y se alejó de él dando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás. "No recuerdo que te hubiese molestado hacer las cosas difíciles para mí, por el contrario, te encantaba hacerme sufrir, siempre me hacías llorar".

"Arya, por favor-"

"¿Qué tiene de especial?", le cuestionó con un evidente tono de amargura. "Dime qué tuvo que hacer para que confíes tanto en ella, para que no dudes de su amor". Lo único que recibió fue silencio. "Dime", insistió.

Gendry le dio la espalda y se llevó las manos al rostro, desesperado. No sabía qué decirle, no tenía una razón coherente y honesta para satisfacerla. Cuando giró, se llevó la sorpresa del día. Arya estaba semidesnuda. El bonito y sencillo vestido con el cual le había recibido estaba en el piso. Inmediatamente se percató del deseo y la ansiedad en su mirada, pero él la conocía bien y pudo ver el miedo que había detrás de esas otras emociones.

Ella temía su rechazo. Lo esperaba.

"¿Qué esperas?", le preguntó, "¿O es que ya no te gusto? Me dijeron que Willow se parece a mí, ¿es cierto eso?", le cuestionó de nuevo, con molestia, "Estás con ella porque te recuerda a mí?", se acercó a él, decidida, "¿O estás con ella porque verdaderamente la amas? ¿Por qué ella tiene todo lo que a mí me falta?" Le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y frotó su cuerpo contra el suyo".

Gendry cerró los ojos una vez más y resistió las ganas de estrecharla entre sus brazos. "No hagas esto".

"Abrázame", le pidió, murmurando en contra de sus labios.

"Lo siento, Arya... no puedo". La alejó de su cuerpo y se fue.

 

  
_You make me stay_   
_When I should not_   
_Are you so strong_   
_Or is all the weakness in me_   


 

La segunda vez que se vieron, la voluntad de Gendry se quebró.

Hicieron el amor como si nunca se hubieran separado, como si nunca antes lo hubieran hecho.

No pudieron parar en toda la noche.

Y ni siquiera se separaron en los momentos en los cuales el sueño los venció.

La tercera vez que lo hicieron, él se quedó dentro de ella, y así, con sus cuerpos unidos, se quedaron dormidos.

Cuando despertó, Arya ya no estaba a su lado.

En su tercer encuentro, el desenlace no fue distinto.

Ella le abandonó antes que pudiera despertarse.

Gendry escondió su rostro entre las almohadas y lloró.

Cuando finalmente pudo tranquilizarse, se obligó a pararse de la cama y se vistió.

Y se quedó de pie en medio de la habitación con un sólo pensamiento en la cabeza.

_Arya ya no llora, ni grita, ni sonríe._

Algo le había sucedido, actuaba como si fuera otra persona, quizá lo era.

O tal vez él había cambiado.

Ahora era ella quien probaba ser la más fuerte de los dos.

  
_Why do you come here_   
_And pretend to be just passing by_   
_But I mean to see you_   
_And I mean to hold you tightly_   


 

Cuando la encontró en la fiesta, Gendry se preguntó por qué estaba ahí.

Arya no era cercana a Beric y no gustaba de ese tipo de reuniones.

Sólo la presencia de Willow a su lado le impidió acercarse a ella.

La compañía de Willow fue lo único que le obligó a mantener el control y no hacer una escena.

Arya no estaba sola en el lugar, no, la acompañaba un hombre bien parecido, con presencia y carisma.

Los celos lo invadieron por completo.

Cuando el desconocido le murmuraba al oído y la tomaba de la mano, Gendry quería romperle la cara.

Cuando el hombre la invitó a bailar (y ella aceptó), Gendry supo que había sido un tonto.

Cuando sonrió entre los brazos del otro, Gendry se dio cuenta que Arya nunca debió dejar los suyos.

 

  
_Feeling guilty, worried_   
_Waking from tormented sleep_   
_This old love has me bound_   
_But the new love cuts deep_   


 

"Gendry, ¿estás bien?"

Él fingió estar dormido.

"Sé que estás despierto, no has dejado de moverte en los últimos diez minutos".

Gendry abrió los ojos, no había razón para seguir pretendiendo. "Estoy bien", le dijo, dándole la espalda.

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Lo estoy".

Ella puso su mano sobre el hombro de Gendry, pidiéndole que se volteara. "Dime qué es lo que te tiene preocupado, confía en mí".

Frente a frente, Gendry no pudo verle a la cara.

En su mente sólo existía una palabra: _Arya._

Willow le acarició la mejilla con delicadeza, como siempre lo hacía mientras estaban en la cama, y le dijo, "Te amo, cuando estés listo para hablar, te estaré esperando", le sonrió.

_Basta, Gendry, ya fue suficiente,_ se dijo.

Tomó a la joven por la cintura y la atrajo contra su cuerpo. La estrechó con fuerza y le besó la frente. "Willow..."

 

  
_If I choose now_   
_I'll lose out_   
_One of you has to fall_   
_And I need you and you_   


"¡Ya voy! ¡Un momento!"

Alguien llamaba insistentemente a la puerta de su recién adquirido departamento.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Le cuestionó sin dejarlo pasar.

"Vengo a pedirte una disculpa".

"No te preocupes, no tienes razón para sentirte culpable. Quisimos tener sexo y lo tuvimos, ¿qué más da?"

"No vengo a disculparme por eso".

"¿Entonces?"

"¿Me dejas pasar?"

"No".

Gendry cerró los ojos y exhaló. "Perdóname, Arya, por todo lo que te hice, por lo mucho que te lastimé, por todas las veces que te hice llorar, por haberte dejado sola, por no hacerte feliz... perdóname". Le miró con una mezcla de arrepentimiento, esperanza y temor.

Arya permaneció en silencio durante mucho tiempo, con la mirada agachada.

Comenzó a temer que todo se había perdido y que toda disculpa sería inútil.

Pero había tomado una decisión y esta vez no actuaría como un imbécil.

Se quedaría hasta el final.

Sin importar lo que ella decidiera.

Arya levantó la mirada, dio un pequeño paso hacia adelante y levantó lentamente una de sus manos.

Gendry recibió la bofetada más dolorosa de su vida.

Y se la merecía.

"No quiero tu lástima, ni las sobras de tu cariño".

"Willow tiene mi lástima. Nunca le pude dar nada más que el poco cariño que me dejaste. Todo mi amor se fue contigo".

"No soy la misma de antes".

"Yo tampoco".

"No sé si pueda quererte otra vez".

"No sé si pueda continuar viviendo sin ti". Gendry se le acercó, tomó la misma mano que le había golpeado y la besó.

"Lamento el dolor que te cause, pero no lamento haberte golpeado", le dijo ella.

Gendry extendió su delicada -y poderosa- mano sobre su mejilla. "Lo entiendo".

"Me lastimaste mucho".

Gendry le rodeó la cintura con uno de sus brazos y la acercó más a su cuerpo. "Lo sé, pero tenemos una nueva oportunidad y te juro que no te dejaré ir".

Arya asintió, se paró en la punta de sus pies para acortar la distancia, y le dio un pequeñísimo beso en los labios, apenas un roce de éstos. "¿Por qué sonríes?"

"Porque es el primer beso sincero me das desde que regresaste".

"Estúpido", murmuró.

"¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí?"

Arya lo negó y lo dejó entrar.

Pasaron cuatro días antes de que volvieran a salir del departamento.

 


	13. Mariposas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que lo disfruten.
> 
>  
> 
> AryaxGendry

 

"¿Lista para los X Games?" Le cuestionó Jon a su hermana.

¡Lista!" Le respondió sonriente.

"¿Llevas todo lo que te dije?"

Arya repasó la lista. "Gafas de sol, gorra, bote de agua, bloqueador, toallas húmedas, repelente, cámara. Sí, lo llevo todo".

"Perfecto. Vámonos, tenemos que llegar temprano si queremos conseguir buenos lugares".

*

Jon y Arya compartían muchos gustos y preferencias, entre ellos, los deportes extremos.

Eran fanáticos de los X Games, en especial de la modalidad de invierno, pero el evento deportivo llegó a la ciudad durante el verano, así que tendrían que conformarse con la versión convencional, aunque eso no representaba un problema.

Arya estaba muy emocionada, se moría por ver las distintas competencias y conocer a los atletas.

**

"Que bueno que llegamos temprano, estos asientos son excelentes", comentó Arya con satisfacción.

"Te lo dije: entre más temprano, mejor". Jon bebió un poco de agua y tronó sus dedos, "Casi se me olvida, coloca tu mochila en el otro asiento, necesitamos guardarle el lugar a Gendry".

"¿A-A quién?"

"A Gendry, mi amigo, ¿no lo recuerdas?"

"N-No". _¡Deja de tartamudear!_ se exigió.

Jon frunció el ceño. "¿Cómo no lo vas a recordar?", sacudió su cabeza, "Fue él quien te encontró la noche que escapaste de casa y estuvo con nosotros el día que fui a recogerte a la feria".

_Fuerte como un toro, orgulloso en su andar con un animal astado, brazos poderosos como martillos,_ las palabras de la anciana resonaron por su cabeza.

"¿Arya? ¿Me escuchas? ¡Arya!" Jon pasó su mano frente a la cara de su hermana.

"Oh, sí, ahora lo recuerdo", fingió.

Jon apretó los labios y la observó con la mirada entrecerrada.

"¿Qué? Yo no tengo la culpa que tu amigo no tenga presencia y sea tan poco memorable".

"¿Quién es poco memorable?" cuestionó una tercera voz.

Jon soltó una carcajada y Arya volteó su cabeza lentamente hacia el dueño de dicha voz. "Uh, um, nadie, nadie", le respondió, pero sus mejillas sonrojadas la delataron por completo.

Gendry sonrió y tomó su asiento, a un lado de Arya.

***

Durante la tercera ronda del segundo evento, Jon recibió una llamada.

"¿Quién era?"

"Papá. Hubo una emergencia en la oficina y no podrá pasar por Bran a la rehabilitación, tendré que ir a recogerlo".

"Oh", mencionó Arya con un poco de tristeza.

"No te preocupes, no te pediré que vengas conmigo. Gendry, ¿me harías el favor?"

"Por supuesto".

"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?"

"Quédate aquí y disfruta, Gendry te llevará a casa".

_No, no, no, mala idea, pésima idea._ "Pero-"

"Sin peros. Me tengo que ir", le besó la frente, "cuídala mucho, por favor", le pidió a su amigo.

"Lo haré, no te preocupes".

****

Cuando se terminó el evento, Arya se sentía muy cansada.

Cansada de hablar.

Cansada de gritar.

Cansada de reír.

Y, por alguna extraña razón, no quería dejar de sentirse así. Lo último que deseaba era que se terminara el día.

Gendry había probado ser todo lo contrario a lo que ella había imaginado.

A pesar de su apariencia seria y un tanto aburrida, era muy divertido. Le gustaba contar chistes y hacer bromas y le respondía cada uno de sus comentarios sarcásticos con más sarcasmo. Arya se sentía extremadamente agradecida con él, pues le había ayudado a conseguir los autógrafos de varios atletas e incluso logró que se tomara algunas fotos con ellos. Antes de llevarla a casa, la invitó a comer a donde ella eligiera y luego le compró un helado.

Ahora entendía porqué Gendry era el mejor amigo de su hermano.

Gendry era el amigo perfecto.

*****

"Gracias por la compañía y por la comida", le dijo Arya.

"De nada, espero que no te hayas decepcionado mucho por haber tenido que pasar el día conmigo y no con tu hermano".

La joven sacudió sus manos, "No digas eso, me divertí mucho". Bajó el tono de su voz y murmuró, llevándose una mano a la boca, "No le digas a Jon, pero eres más divertido que él", sonrió.

"¿En serio?", alzó sus cejas en un gesto de sorpresa.

Asintió.

"Eso quiere decir no soy tan poco memorable como pensabas", le dijo.

Arya se puso tan roja como un tomate. "¿Qué? Yo-yo no dije eso, yo-"

Gendry se echó a reír.

"Discúlpame", le pidió.

"Está bien, te disculpo, pero una condición".

Arya se mordió el labio, "¿Cuál?"

"Que algún día acompañes a Jon a alguna de mis competencias de lucha, creo que te pueden gustar".

"E-Está bien".

"¿Entonces tenemos un trato?", le ofreció su mano.

Le miró a los ojos y luego tomó su mano. "Tenemos un trato".

El contacto le hizo sentir mariposas en el estómago.

Arya nunca había sentido mariposas en el estómago.

Era una idea ridícula, pero era real.

_Estás en serios problemas, Arya Stark._

 


	14. Juegos riesgosos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Uno más!
> 
>  
> 
> AryaxEdric

 

El cumpleaños de Margaery Tyrell era el evento social del año. La mayoría de los estudiantes del segundo grado de preparatoria hacía hasta lo imposible por conseguir una invitación. Unos se pasaban meses adorando y lamiéndole los zapatos a la futura cumpleañera, otros la llenaban de cumplidos y halagos esperando ganarse un espacio en la fiesta y el resto simplemente se deshacía de su dignidad y rogaba hasta lograr ser invitados.

A final de cuentas, sólo la gente bonita y popular era invitada; el resto se quedaba con las ganas.

_El próximo año será,_ se decía la mayoría.

*

_No debí venir, no debí aceptar, ¿por qué en los Siete Infiernos decidiste venir?_ Se reclamó una y otra vez.

La invitación le había caído como sorpresa.

Y aceptarla fue un lapso de buen juicio o, en palabras de la joven, una estupidez.

Arya estaba sentada en un rincón, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo en pasar desapercibida, pero asegurándose de mantener la vista bien ocupada. Desde su posición, podía observar a la mayoría de los invitados y lo que estos hacían. Margaery estaba al centro de un grupo de admiradores, mientras que Jeyne Poole intentaba acaparar la atención de Theon Greyjoy. Los horribles amigos de Joffrey estaban tomando como camellos en una esquina y Sansa estaba con Joff-, _¿Dónde está Sansa?_ La joven miró alrededor de la carpa central donde la mayoría se encontraba bailando y conversando. _Oh, ahí está, ¿cón quién está platicando?_ se preguntó, al observar al acompañante de su hermana. _Ese definitivamente no es Joffrey._ Observó con atención y se dio cuenta que se de Gendry. _Uy, esto se puede poner interesante,_ consideró.

A Arya le pareció extraño que el mejor amigo de su hermano estuviera en una fiesta como esa. Jon detestaba las fiestas 'de sociedad' tanto como ella lo hacía. _Tal vez necesita nuevos amigos, ahora que Jon ya no está,_ reflexionó con tristeza. _O quizá tenga un motivo completamente distinto para estar aquí._

Los bebidas iban y venían. La música lo envolvía todo. Las chicas presumían sus vestidos y sus mejores pasos de baile, mientras que los chicos se las comían con sus miradas.

_¿En dónde está Ned? Me prometió que vendría, ¡ya debería estar aquí!,_ exclamó en su mente, mientras intentaba matar el tiempo -y la ansiedad- triturando cubos de hielo con sus dientes.

"¡Hola, Arya!", exclamó Edric con gusto, "¿Qué haces de este lado? La fiesta se ve divertida, ¿verdad?", le cuestionó con una sonrisa.

"¡Shhh!", la joven puso su dedo frente sus labios, pidiéndole que guardara silencio, lo tomó por el brazo e hizo que se sentara a un lado de ella, "no hagas ruido, estoy tratando de ocultarme".

"¿De quién?"

"De todos, en especial de Margaery".

"Oh", Edric la miró extrañado, "¿y por qué intentas esconderte de la festejada?"

"Porque desde que llegué me ha estado fastidiando con preguntas estúpidas".

"¿Qué clase de preguntas?"

Arya se mordió el labio. No le quería decir a Ned que las preguntas de Margaery lo involucraban a él. "Ya te lo dije, preguntas estúpidas, sin importancia".

"¿Es todo?"

"Sí".

Edric seguía con un gesto de confusión.

"¿Qué?" Le preguntó Arya, molesta.

"No sé", encogió los hombros, "la Arya que conozco no huye de los problemas. Si Margaery te está fastidiando, ¿por qué no la fastidias tu también?"

Edric tenía razón.

"¿Sabes qué? Estás en lo correcto. Ven, vamos por algo de comer".

"Así se habla".

**

Cuando alguien sugirió el juego de la botella para darle emoción a la fiesta, Arya supo que era momento de desaparecer. Discretamente tomó a su amigo del brazo y comenzó a alejarse del lugar en busca de un buen escondite.

Ya no tenía diez años como para jugar a las escondidas, pero jugar a la botella no era completamente distinto desde su punto de vista.

"¿Y adónde creen que van?" Margaery los atrapó antes de que pudieran escaparse y los arrastró hasta la carpa principal en donde se estaban preparando para jugar.

"Nosotros no queremos jugar".

"¡Ah, por los Siete! Van a jugar y se van a divertir, punto".

"¿Y por qué no los obligas a ellos también?"

"¿Bromeas? ¿Quieres que obligue a Blount y a Trant a que jueguen?" Margaery sacudió la cabeza. "Imposible".

"¿Y a esos otros tampoco los obligarás?" Arya señaló a otro grupito.

"Ellos no necesitan de la botella, ya tienen suficiente diversión".

Arya miró con desagrado cómo las parejitas casi se mordían la cara con lo mucho que abrían las bocas al besarse.

"¿No estamos un poco grandes como para jugar a esto?"

"Nunca se es lo suficientemente viejo como para dejar de jugar a la botella", afirmó la festejada.

_Por los Siete Infiernos, ¿cuántos años cumpliste? ¿diez o diecisiete?,_ se preguntó Arya.

A regañadientes, Arya y Edric se sentaron con los demás.

El circulo se completó y el desastre comenzó.

Retos, verdades, castigos o besos, esas serían las opciones.

***

Arya siempre consideró que la mala suerte era su más fiel amiga y compañera.

Y lo confirmó cuando la cabeza de la botella apuntó hacia ella.

Recibiría su primer beso de la persona que más odiaba.

El más grande y vil idiota de todo el mundo.

Y peor aún, ese idiota era el novio de su hermana.

Joffrey Baratheon.

Arya rogó para que cualquiera de los Siete Infiernos se la tragara en ese momento

****

"¡Ugh no! ¡Yo no voy a besar a la Caracaballo!"

La mayoría de los presentes comenzaron a reír, unos cuantos relincharon.

"¡Y yo no voy a besar a este imbécil!"

"Esas son las reglas y tienen que cumplirlas", les dijo Margaery, exasperada.

Arya volteó a ver a su hermana esperando que la apoyara. Supuso que odiaría la idea de que besara a su novio y que trataría de impedirlo, pero Sansa no pareció preocuparse ni en lo más mínimo.

"¡Vamos Joffrey!" exclamó Margaery, tratando de alentarlo.

"¡Ni lo pienses! ¡Prefiero comer mierda! Ésta", señaló en dirección a Arya con uno de sus dedos, "me da asco".

Arya no iba a tolerar más burlas e insultos. "¿Ah sí?", se le acercó furiosa, "Pues ésta te va a dar tu merecido".

"¡Arya, no!" Edric intentó detenerla.

El sonido que provocó el golpe que Arya le dio a Joffrey en la nariz hizo que todos guardaran silencio. El chico cayó al suelo y se quedó ahí por un momento.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" le reclamó Sansa.

Joffrey se puso de pie en cosa de un segundo, la sangre se le escurría por la nariz, y se lanzó sobre Arya con toda la intención de hacerle daño, "¡Maldita perra!"

"¡No!", gritó Margaery.

Uno de los amigos de Joffrey lo detuvo y alguien más agarró a Arya por la cintura, evitando así otra confrontación.

"¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame, Ned!" exclamó, llena de ira, "Todavía no termino con él".

"Arya, cálmate, por favor", le pidió su amigo, pero éste estaba a un lado de ella, no detrás.

La joven se confundió por un momento, pero estaba muy enojada como para preocuparse por Edric o por el extraño que estaba deteniéndola y, al saber que su amigo no era quien la sostenía, decidió meterle un codazo con el propósito de liberarse.

Y lo consiguió.

La joven corrió a lo largo y ancho de los enormes jardines que adornaban y rodeaban el hogar de Margaery Tyrell. Cuando por fin encontró un lugar lo suficientemente alejado de todo y de todos, se dejó caer al suelo y se limitó a esperar.

*****

De alguna manera tendría que encontrar a alguien que la llevara de regreso a casa.

"¡Estúpido Ned! ¿Por qué se rehúsa a usar el celular?"

Se suponía que él la llevaría a casa.

_De seguro se cansó de esperarme y ya se fue,_ consideró. _O tal vez se está divirtiendo demasiado y ni siquiera se acuerda de mí._

"¿Arya?"

La joven volteó rápidamente para ver de quién se trataba. Era Gendry. Se relajó y dio gracias porque finalmente, después de un año, había superado su estúpido enamoramiento. Nunca es bueno tomar en serio las palabras de una anciana que se cree adivina. "¿Qué quieres?"

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sí". Arya regresó su cabeza al frente.

"¿Segura?"

"¡Sí!"

"Tranquila, sólo intento ayudar".

"Pues ayuda dejándome sola".

Gendry apretó los labios, caminó hasta estar a un lado de ella y luego se sentó. "No te enojes, no valen la pena".

"No estoy enojada con ellos".

"¿Entonces?"

"Estoy enojada conmigo misma, nunca debí venir a esta fiesta. No debí intentar encajar, esa no soy yo".

Te entiendo perfectamente, pensó. "Espero que no tomes en serio sus palabras y sus burlas, Joffrey es un completo imbécil".

"¿Y qué dijo que no fuera verdad? Me llamó Caracaballo, parezco uno, no hay por qué negarlo".

"No le creas, no tienes cara de caballo, eres bonita".

A Arya se le atoró la risa en la garganta, lo que produjo que un sonido muy poco femenino escapara de su boca. "¿Bonita? Eso es dudoso, muy dudoso".

"Es verdad, lo eres".

"Es difícil creerte bonita cuando te llaman Caracaballo desde que tienes memoria".

"Todos tenemos apodos poco favorecedores".

"¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuál es el tuyo?"

"Toro".

"¿Y qué tiene de malo? Te llaman así porque eres fuerte y perteneces al equipo de lucha".

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" Le cuestionó con una modesta sonrisa.

Encogió los hombros, "Jon me lo dijo".

"Pues tu hermano está parcialmente equivocado. Comenzaron a llamarme Toro por testarudo y violento, todos estaban convencidos que yo poseía más fuerza que inteligencia".

"Hmm, pues el significado detrás de mi apodo no tiene mucha ciencia. Me llaman así por mi cara larga, mis ojos saltones y mis enormes dientes", volvió a encoger los hombros y sacudió su cabeza, "Ni siquiera intentaré pretender que es por otra razón".

"Estoy seguro que te llaman así porque estan celosos de ti".

"Nah, no lo creo. Una vez escuché cuando mi mamá le dijo a una de sus amigas que yo carecía de la belleza de mi hermana", comenzó a jugar con las cintas de sus botines, "supongo que si una madre puede aceptar y confesarle a otros que su hija no es muy bonita, entonces debe ser verdad".

"No pienses así, estoy seguro que entendiste mal las palabras de tu mamá".

La joven puso los ojos en blanco. "Está bien, no me molesta, en serio", le dijo, agitando una de sus manos, intentando desestimar su preocupación, "Sé lo que soy y sé lo que no soy. Hay una frase que dice: _Nunca olvides lo que eres, el resto del mundo no lo hará. Llévalo como una armadura, así nunca podrá ser usado para herirte._ Y eso es lo que hago. No soy bonita, no me asusta admitirlo y al hacerlo le fastidio la vida a los que intentan lastimarme".

"Esa actitud no es sana".

"Tal vez, pero prefiero ser realista a ser una ridícula con delirios de grandeza y exceso de autoestima".

"No es bueno que te subestimes tanto".

"Desde mi punto de vista, sobreestimarme sería peor".

Gendry soltó una carcajada.

"¿De qué te ríes?", frunció el ceño, "¿Debería agregar _Payasa_ a mi lista de apodos?"

"No, no", sacudió la cabeza, "eres imposible", continuó sonriendo, "tienes una respuesta para todo".

La joven no encontró el chiste y se mantuvo seria.

"¡Arya! ¡Al fin te encontré!", exclamó Edric, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

"Supuse que ya te habrías ido", se puso de pie y sacudió sus pantalones.

"¿Cómo crees? He estado buscándote". Edric miró discretamente a Gendry y entrecerró la mirada. "¿Estás bien?"

Arya asintió. "Estoy mejor".

"¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?" le preguntó Gendry.

"No, no te molestes, Ned me llevará".

Edric sonrió y le ofreció su mano instintivamente.

"¿Qué?" Le cuestionó, moviendo su vista entre los ojos y la mano de su amigo, extrañada. "Puedo caminar sin ayuda".

"Oh, sí, lo sé, lo siento", retrajo su mano y miró hacia el piso.

Arya sonrió y Gendry miró el intercambio con curiosidad.

"Adiós, Gendry", se despidió.

"Nos vemos, Arya".

Gendry se quedó en el mismo lugar, viendo cómo el par se alejaba.

"¡Gendry!" exclamó Arya, desde varios metros a la distancia.

"¿Sí?"

"¡Gracias por la sesión de terapia!"

"¡De nada!", le respondió, sonriente. _Cuidarla será más difícil de lo que esperaba,_ consideró. _Debí pensarlo dos veces antes de prometerle a Jon que cuidaría de ella._

******

Gendry se apresuró, necesitaba seguir el auto del amigo de Arya. La promesa que le había hecho a Jon antes de que éste se fuera, involucraba proteger a Arya de cualquier tipo de amenaza, peligro y, en especial, de cualquier chico.

Ésta sería su primera prueba.

Se mantuvo a una segura distancia del auto, asegurándose de perderlos durante un par de avenidas, tratando de ser discreto. Antes de dar vuelta en la calle donde los Stark vivían, Gendry apagó las luces de su auto y se estacionó cerca de la esquina.

Pasaron un par de minutos más antes que el auto en el que viajaba Arya apareciera.

*******

Como era su costumbre, Edric bajó del auto y acompañó a Arya hasta la puerta de su casa.

"Bonita fiesta, ¿verdad?" La joven arqueó una de sus cejas y miró hacia un lado.

"La comida estuvo bien".

Una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro. "Sí, la comida no estuvo tan mal..."

"¿Arya?"

"¿Mmm?"

"Todos son unos idiotas".

"¿Lo son?"

"Lo son", mencionó con firmeza, completamente convencido de sus palabras.

La joven nunca había a su amigo tan serio. La expresión en su rostro y el tono de su voz le tomaron por sorpresa. "Lamento haber arruinado la noche".

Edric encogió los hombros. "No arruinaste nada. Lo único que lamento es que no pasamos mucho tiempo juntos y que..."

"¿Qué?"

"No me odies", le pidió.

"¿De qu-"

En cosa de unos segundos, Edric se le acercó y la besó en los labios, rápidamente, sin darle tiempo para reaccionar. "Me tengo que ir". Edric se alejó corriendo de ella, temiendo su reacción. Antes de subir al auto, le sonrió y le dijo, "¡Nos vemos el lunes, Arya!"

Ella no le respondió. Estaba demasiado desconcertada como para hablar coherentemente.

Después de varios minutos sin moverse, la joven se llevó una de sus manos a la boca y con la punta de sus dedos tocó delicadamente sus labios.

_Mi primer beso._

********

"Esto no le gustará a Jon", consideró. "Arya es una niña".

_No, no lo es,_ le dijo su cerebro.

"Ese chico abusó de su confianza".

_Eso no es verdad._

"No permitiré que juegue con sus sentimientos".

_Ella se puede defender sola._

"Tendré que cuidarla de ese chico".

_¿Y quién la cuidará de ti?_

 


	15. Dulces sueños

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por último, un one-shot tierno para comenzar la semana.
> 
>  
> 
> AryaxGendry

 

La noche era ideal para pasarla entreteniéndose con caricias en lugar de sueños.

Las últimas lluvias del verano se habían dejado sentir con fuerza; el viento soplaba, los relámpagos lo iluminaban todo y las gotas golpeaban con fuerza los techos y las ventanas.

Como era su costumbre, Gendry estaba ocupado besando con suavidad e insistencia el cuello de su esposa, sus brazos se encargaban de mantenerla cerca de su cuerpo, mientras que sus manos se ocupaban de acariciarla por debajo de su camisón.

"¿Escuchaste eso?"

Él ignoró la pregunta y continuó besándola, recorriendo la suave piel de su abdomen con sus manos.

"¿Escuchaste?" insistió una vez más y recibió la misma respuesta: silencio. Puso los ojos en blanco y le dio un manotazo, deteniendo sus caricias.

"¡Ouch! ¿Por qué fue eso?"

Arya se colocó sobre su espalda, los brazos de Gendry continuaban alrededor de su cuerpo. "Te pregunté si escuchaste".

"¿Escuchar qué?"

"Se escuchó como si hubiesen abierto una puerta".

Gendry apenas se iba a poner de pie, cuando la puerta de la habitación comenzó a abrirse lentamente.

"¿Mamá? ¿Papá?" Robbie llamó a sus padres, mientras sostenía la mano de su hermanito.

Arya se sentó inmediatamente, preocupada. "¿Qué pasó?"

El pequeño Jon corrió hasta la cama y brincó sobre ésta, moviéndose hasta alcanzar los brazos de su mamá y acurrucándose entre ellos.

"Shh". Arya abrazó a su pequeño y le sobó la espalda, "Está bien, no te asustes, no pasa nada".

Robbie caminó lentamente y subió también a la cama, hincándose sobre ésta. "Jon estaba asustado por los truenos y comenzó a llorar, por eso lo traje".

Arya y Gendry compartieron una mirada. Desde que Jon había nacido, Robbie había asumido -voluntariamente- el rol de guardián y protector de su hermano menor.

"Hiciste bien", dijo Gendry. ¿Y tú? ¿También tienes miedo?"

El niño mordió su labio antes de responder. "¡N-No!" frunció el ceño.

Arya intentó no sonreír. Robbie (al igual que Jon) era físicamente idéntico a su padre, pero sus gestos y actitudes los había heredado, indiscutiblemente, de ella. "¿Estás seguro?"

Robbie se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, parecía estar reflexionando. "¿Un niño puede ser valiente cuando tiene miedo?"

"Ese es el único momento en que se puede ser valiente, Robbie", le respondió Arya.

El pequeño mordió su labio otra vez y asintió lentamente. "Estaba asustado, pero tuve que ser valiente por Jon".

Gendry abrazó a su hijo y lo sentó sobre su regazo. "Bien", le besó la cabeza, "mamá y yo estamos orgullosos de ti".

Robbie sonrió y abrazó a su papá.

"¿Mami?" Jon levantó su cabeza y observó a su mamá.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Nos cuentas una historia?"

Arya suspiró; definitivamente sería una larga noche, pero eso a ella no le molestaba. Sus momentos más felices ocurrían cuando compartía la cama con su esposo y con sus hijos. "Por supuesto, ¿cuál quieren escuchar?"

*

"¿Ya se durmieron?" cuestionó Gendry, en voz baja.

Arya miró la carita de su hijo menor y la de Robbie. "Sí".

"Bien, los llevaré a sus camas". Comenzó a ponerse de pie lentamente debido a que Robbie se había quedado dormido sobre él.

"Gendry, espera", detuvo a su esposo, tomándolo por un brazo. "Déjalos que pasen la noche aquí".

Sonrió y acarició la mejilla de su esposa con sus nudillos. "Te estás ablandando", le comentó con un ligero tono de burla.

"¿Qué quieres que haga? Sólo míralos", le pidió, "son adorables, son hermosos y son mis bebés".

Gendry se acomodó de nuevo en la cama y colocó a Robbie en medio de ésta. Jon continuaba dormido entre los brazos de Arya. "Son _nuestros_ bebés", besó a cada uno de sus hijos y después besó a su esposa. "A veces desearía que no crecieran más".

Arya extendió una de sus manos y tomó la de Gendry. "Yo también".

**

La lluvia cesó durante la madrugada y por la mañana, el sol resplandecía con fuerza y los pájaros cantaban gustosos.

Gendry se despertó con una pequeña mano sobre su rostro.

Robbie se había movido durante la noche y ahora dormía atravesado, su cabeza estaba sobre el estómago de su padre y sus piernas sobre la cadera de su mamá. El edredón estaba tirado sobre el piso. Jon dormía entre sus padres y había acaparado toda la sábana. Arya estaba acurrucada sobre un costado y apenas se alcanzaba a cubrir por una esquina de la misma sábana.

"La próxima vez que intente convencerte para que se queden a dormir con nosotros, no lo permitas", comentó Arya.

Gendry sonrió. "Entendido".

Después de unos cuantos minutos, ambos se levantaron de la cama.

"Mami quiero waffles", murmuró Robbie, todavía adormecido.

Arya miró a su esposo. "Eso lo sacó de ti. Aún no se despierta y ya está pensando en comida".

Jon cambió de posición y, al mover su cabeza, dejó ver la enorme mancha de saliva que decoraba la almohada.

"Y eso", Gendry señaló la mancha con su dedo, "lo sacó de ti".

Ambos rieron.

Gendry se acercó a Arya y la estrechó entre sus brazos. "¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo tendremos al siguiente?"

"Pronto". _Más pronto de lo que te imaginas_ , sonrió, pensando cómo debería darle la buena noticia a su esposo.

 


	16. A casa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intentando recuperar las ganas de escribir.
> 
>  
> 
> Arya & HotPie
> 
> Extrañaré a Hot Pie.

 

Por lo vacío y ordenado del salón, se podía afirmar fácilmente que era la primera cliente del día en la posada.

La joven puso un par de monedas sobre la barra. "Pan y cerveza", pidió.

La encargada, una niña harapienta y muy delgada, la miró con curiosidad y desconfianza. No era común ver a una mujer relativamente bien vestida, sola y armada por ese lugar. "En seguida, mi señora".

Se mordió el labio. Nunca se acostumbraría a que la llamaran de esa manera.

La niña le sirvió rápidamente un enorme tarro de cerveza. "Iré a la cocina por el pan, no tardo".

Arya supuso que el pan no estaría listo, todavía era muy temprano.

Y así fue.

Después de cinco minutos, la niña regresó con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro. "Lo siento, mi señora", agachó la mirada, "el pan aún no sale del horno".

"Mmm... ¿Tienen pan de ayer?"

La pequeña le miró con sorpresa. "Sí tenemos, mi señora, pero usualmente lo vendemos a las personas que no pueden pagar por el pan del día o se lo damos los animales..."

"No importa, un poco de pan duro no me hará daño, he comido cosas peores". _Gusanos, por ejemplo,_ recordó con tristeza y nostalgia.

"Si gusta esperar, el pan estará listo en media hora".

"No tengo tiempo".

"E-Está bien, lo traeré".

La pequeña encargada desapareció detrás de una puerta diferente a la de la cocina y pronto regresó con una pequeña canasta en las manos.

La joven tomó una de las piezas de pan, le arrancó un pequeño trozo y se lo llevó a la boca sin pensarlo dos veces. Hace mucho tiempo que había aprendido a apreciar cualquier bocado de comida, sin importar el estado de éste.

La niña miraba a la mujer con ansiedad mientras comía y, de repente, se alejó de la barra a toda prisa.

La joven se dio cuenta de lo repentino de su acción, pero no le dio importancia y continuó comiendo.

En cosa de segundos, la niña estaba de regreso y le colocó enfrente un pequeño tarro con mermelada. "Hará que sepa mejor".

"Gracias", le ofreció una modesta sonrisa.

Era difícil acostumbrarse a sonreír, aun más difícil era ofrecer una sonrisa sincera.

Antes que diera el último bocado, el panadero salió de la cocina, con la mirada abajo, limpiándose las manos en su desgastado delantal.

"Rosie, el pan está listo, ya puedes-". Cuando alzó la vista, notó el pan en la mano de la joven. "Rosie, ¿le vendiste el pan viejo?"

"Ella me lo pidió".

El panadero se llevó las manos a los lados de su abultado estomago. "Lo siento, mi señora", cuando observó a la joven al rostro, una sensación extraña le recorrió el cuerpo, pero se obligó a mantener la calma. El tiempo que había pasado escapando y protegiéndose de la guerra y la violencia que ésta traía, le había enseñado muchas cosas. "¿Le gustaría llevarse un poco de pan con usted para el camino? La casa invita".

"Eso depende".

"¿De qué?" preguntó el panadero con curiosidad.

"Si tiene forma de lobo huargo, me lo llevo, hasta pago por él".

El panadero frunció el ceño y pestañeó un par de veces, y cada vez que lo hacía los ojos se le humedecían un poco más. "¿Arry?"

Arya asintió.

"Arry... ¿en verdad eres tú?"

"Lo soy".

El panadero se movió tan rápido como su estomago y sus piernas se lo permitieron hasta colocarse frente a la joven. Con miedo a la reacción que su gesto pudiese provocar, pero decidido a hacerlo, la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo.

Arya hizo lo mismo.

Cuando finalmente se soltaron, el panadero le cuestionó. "¿Por qué regresaste, Arry?", se sonrojó, "Perdón, ¿por qué regresó, mi señora?"

Ella le respondió con un manotazo en la cabeza que provocó la risa de la pequeña. "¿Ya lo olvidaste?", le cuestionó.

"¿Qué?"

Arya torció la boca. "La promesa que te hice la última vez que nos vimos".

El joven pareció pensarlo, trataba de recordar, pero no lo lograba.

Arya puso los ojos en blanco. "Te prometí que regresaría, una vez que terminara la guerra".

El panadero se mantuvo en silencio, tomó la orilla de su delantal y se lo pasó por encima de los ojos.

"¿Estás llorando?" Le cuestionó Arya.

"No".

"Sí, sí estás llorando", refutó la niña.

"¿Por qué lloras?" Le volvió a cuestionar Arya.

El joven encogió los hombros. "Nadie me había cumplido una promesa. A la mayoría no le importa las promesas que le hacen a un panadero huérfano y sin nombre".

"Bueno, yo no soy la mayoría".

"Eso puedo verlo", afirmó el panadero. "¿Cuánto tiempo permanecerá aquí, mi señora?"

Arya le dio un segundo manotazo.

"¡Ouch, Arry!"

"Mucho mejor. Y si me vuelves a llamar _mi señora_ , te juro que te romperé la nariz".

 

*

"¿Qué dices, Hot Pie? ¿Irás al Norte conmigo?"

"Hot Pie", murmuró, "hace mucho tiempo que nadie me llamaba así. Sharna sólo me llama niño, aunque hace mucho tiempo que deje de ser uno".

"¿Y cómo te dicen los demás?"

"Panadero o gordo".

"Si quieres te puedes volver a llamar Hot Pie o, mejor aún, una vez que lleguemos al Norte puedes elegir un nuevo nombre, uno de verdad, el que sea, el que quieras".

"¿Estás segura?" Le miró con incredulidad.

"Lo estoy. Puedes convertirte en uno de los nuestros".

"Arry, sabes bien que yo no soy un Stark de Infernalia".

" _Invernalia_ ", le corrigió marcadamente.

"Invernalia", repitió. "Yo no soy un Stark de Invernalia".

"Pero podrías serlo".

"¿Y qué tal si no soporto el frío?"

"Has soportado cosas peores. Además, no falta mucho para que llegue el verano".

Hot Pie reflexionó en silencio por varios minutos.

"¿Entonces? ¿Vendrás conmigo?"

"¿Y me dejarán cocinar? Sabes que yo no puedo ser un soldado, ni nada parecido".

"La cocina de Invernalia será tuya, mi hermano Bran me lo prometió".

"¿Tu hermano?"

Asintió. "Mi hermano es el nuevo Señor de Invernalia y es su deber cumplirle las promesas a sus súbditos, en especial cuando el súbdito es su hermana y ésta tiene una espada".

Hot Pie sonrió. "Arry, espero que no intentes amenazarme a mí de la misma manera".

"Mientras sigas preparando pan en forma de lobo no tendré motivo para amenazarte".

"Entendido".

**

Antes de sujetar lo último de sus escasas pertenencias a su nuevo caballo, Hot Pie le preguntó a su amiga. "Oye, Arry, ¿pasaremos por Gendry?"

"¿Por quién?"

"¿No lo recuerdas? Él te acompañó después que yo decidí quedarme aquí".

"Lo recuerdo, pero a él nunca le hice ninguna promesa".

"Oh... ¿Podríamos pasar por él?"

"¿Para qué?"

"Podría trabajar en la armería de Invernalia. Desde que La Hermandad se separó, ya no-"

"Invernalia ya tiene armero".

"Pero-"

"Vamos, Hot Pie, apresurémonos", puso su caballo en marcha. "Tenemos mucho camino por recorrer".

 


	17. AryaxGendry Week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi contribución a la semana de Arya y Gedry en Tumblr.
> 
> Todos los prompts en una sola historia.
> 
> Hice lo mejor que pude.

**Frenesí (Frenzy)**

Los gritos de dolor y el olor a muerte lo envolvían todo.

Entre toda la locura y violencia del momento, Gendry no era capaz de entender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

El único objetivo razonable que ocupaba su cerebro era encontrar a Arya y ponerla a salvo.

_¿En dónde está?_

Entre los cientos de hombres que se ahogaban en un mar de sangre y violencia, era prácticamente imposible localizarla.

El fuego lo consumía casi todo.

Los pocos espacios libres estaban ocupados por hombres con ganas de matar.

"¡Arya!"

Finalmente la encontró, su diminuta forma se veía más débil con cada paso que daba a través del lodazal.

Pero nunca dejó de moverse.

Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza y sin importarle los peligros a su alrededor, Gendry avanzó hacia a ella.

La adrenalina y el miedo se juntaron para darle la energía necesaria para continuar.

Antes que Arya cayera exhausta sobre el lodo, Gendry la tomó entre sus brazos.

"¡No! ¡Suéltame!"

"¡Ya no hay nada que hacer, Arya!"

"¡Déjame ir! ¡Tengo que ayudar a mi madre!" En medio del caos, su voz apenas se podía escuchar.

Gendry la estrechó con fuerza, haciendo lo posible por alejarse tan rápido como el lodo se los permitiera. "¡Se acabó, Arya!", le exclamó al oído, "se acabó".

Inmediatamente, como si sus palabras hubieran terminado con su resistencia, Arya se desmayó en sus brazos.

 

*

**Abandono (Abandon)**

Como todas las noches, Gendry tomó su lugar a un lado de Arya y la colocó entre sus brazos.

Desde la _Boda Roja_ , como la gente llamaba al acto de traición que habían cometido los Frey, la joven se había convertido en una sombra de lo que antes era.

Casi no comía.

Dormía poco.

Y hablaba todavía menos.

Parecía estar muerta en vida.

Sólo Gendry se preocupaba por mantenerla de pie, caliente y limpia.

Una vez que la acomodó en contra de su pecho, comenzó a frotarle la espalda y a murmurarle cualquier cosa que le viniera a la mente.

Historias que su madre nunca tuvo la oportunidad de contarle.

Rimas que nadie le cantaría.

Y relatos basados en un pasado inexistente y un futuro incierto.

Sabía que Arya estaba despierta, pero no estaba seguro si le escuchaba, probablemente no lo hacía.

Su atención siempre parecía estar ocupada en un lugar lejano, en otro tiempo, con otras personas.

Cuando las palabras se le terminaron, Gendry le besó la frente y cerró los ojos.

"¿Gendry?"

La frágil voz de Arya lo despertó en un instante.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Qué hará La Hermandad conmigo ahora que no les sirvo?"

El joven exhaló y comenzó a frotarle la espalda una vez más. "No estoy seguro, sólo he escuchado rumores".

"¿Rumores?"

"Sí, he oído diversas pláticas, pero nada definitivo, creo... creo que no me tienen confianza", sonrió.

"¿Qué es lo que dicen?"

"Beric quiere dejarte con Lady Smallwood. Thoros desea que te regresemos a Aguasdulces. Y Harwin quiere llevarte con tu tía, hasta el Nido de Águilas".

Arya se estremeció, ninguna de las opciones era la que ella deseaba.

Y cada una era peor que la anterior.

Ella quería el Norte.

Quería Invernalia.

Quería a Jon.

"¿Quieres escapar?"

Arya alzó su cabeza. "¿Qué dices?"

"Sé que me escuchaste, ¿quieres escapar?"

"¿Adónde iríamos?"

"A cualquier lugar, del otro lado del Mar Angosto si así lo deseas. Abandonemos esto".

"¿Pero cómo? No tenemos caballos, ni comida, ni mone-". Y fue entonces que Arya recordó. _Si llega el día en que necesites encontrarme otra vez, sólo dale esta moneda a cualquier hombre de Braavos y dile estas palabras._ "Valar Morghulis", murmuró.

 

**

**Obligado (Bound)**

Huir de La Hermandad fue fácil.

Recorrer el camino hasta el puerto más cercano fue sumamente difícil.

A pesar de la desalentadora situación en la que se encontraban, Gendry trataba de mantener una actitud positiva.

Tenía que hacerlo por el bien de los dos.

Estaban vivos y enteros y eso era mejor que nada.

Incluso cuando se vieron obligados a saltarse comidas, dormir menos de lo necesario y hacer todo tipo de trabajos por una paga miserable, ninguno de los dos se rindió.

Ni siquiera se atrevieron a quejarse.

Alcanzar el otro lado del Mar Angosto había dejado de ser un sueño, para convertirse en una obligación, en un deber.

Soñar era fácil y era aún más sencillo perderse entre las ilusiones.

Pero una obligación se debía cumplir.

El trabajo duro y constante les ayudaría a realizar su deber.

Cuando finalmente alcanzaron la costa y el olor del mar alcanzó sus narices, ambos se dejaron caer al suelo.

Estaban exhaustos, desesperados y llenos de esperanza.

Tenían una nueva oportunidad.

Tan sólo debían convencer a algún capitán que los dejara subir a su barco.

Arya no estaba segura si la moneda cubriría el pasaje de los dos.

 

 ***

**Refugio (Haven)**

Entre el azul del cielo y el azul del mar y con el movimiento del barco, Arya sentía que podía volar.

De alguna manera, la amplitud del océano le ofrecía una sensación de libertad que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo.

Parecía que nada podría detenerle.

"¿Arya?"

La joven sonrió al ver el rostro adormecido de su amigo.

Eso la tomó por sorpresa. Sonreír era algo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo.

"¿Qué haces aquí? Hace frío, regresa a la cama", le sugirió.

Arya asintió y caminó hasta él.

Una vez que regresaron a sus austeros aposentos, se acurrucaron uno en contra del otro y dejaron que el ritmo de las olas los arrullara.

Más tarde, como todas las mañanas, Arya despertó con el rostro de Gendry escondido en su cuello. Su pestañas le acariciaban suavemente y el aire que expulsaba por la nariz le hacía cosquillas. Sus fuertes brazos la envolvían con una extraña combinación de fuerza y delicadeza y las piernas de ambos estaban entrelazadas, tratando de guardar el calor.

Y como se había hecho costumbre en las últimas semanas, el firme miembro de Gendry le rozaba el trasero de manera insistente.

Era raro, algo que no podía entender en su totalidad.

Pero la sensación no le desagradaba. _Eso_ era aun más extraño.

Algunas veces, incluso, se movía ligeramente en contra del cuerpo de Gendry, lo que provocaba que ligeros gemidos escaparan de los labios de éste.

Arya no podía comprender con certeza lo que estaba ocurriendo.

No sabía si debía discutirlo con Gendry o si era mejor guardar silencio.

Al final, decidió callar.

No era típico de ella guardarse las cosas.

Pero el refugio que los brazos de Gendry le ofrecían era el único lugar en donde se sentía completamente a salvo.

Y no estaba dispuesta a perderlo.

 

****

**Belleza (Beauty)**

Con el paso de los meses, la vida en Braavos mejoró considerablemente.

Ambos habían conseguido trabajos estables.

La comida nunca les faltaba.

Tenían un techo sobre sus cabezas todas las noches.

Y hasta habían hecho un par de nuevos amigos.

Todo parecía ir bien. Mejor de lo que esperaban.

Lo más importante para Gendry era que Arya se estaba recuperando.

Las pesadillas raramente la despertaban en medio de la noche.

Cada vez hablaba más, algunas veces era imposible cerrarle la boca.

El color le había regresado a las mejillas.

Y mientras la veía dentro de la tina, se podía dar cuenta que su cuerpo también había cambiado.

Sus firmes senos habían crecido considerablemente, al igual que sus caderas. Sus piernas habían ganado musculo y su trasero proyectaba curvas que le habían mantenido despierto y entretenido durante muchas noches. El brillo de sus ojos resplandecía con fuerza una vez más y sus tentadores labios estaban húmedos y rosados todo el tiempo. El cabello finalmente le había crecido y ahora lo llevaba en peinados prácticos que las mujeres de Braavos le habían enseñado. Era hermosa.

Si lo que había escuchado en Poniente era cierto, Gendry pudo comprender finalmente por qué el difunto Rey Robert había iniciado una guerra por una mujer.

"¿Te vas a quedar ahí?" Le cuestionó Arya. "Prometiste limpiarme la espalda".

Gendry se levantó de la cama y caminó desnudo hasta la tina. Se hincó a un lado de ésta y tomó el rostro de Arya entre sus manos.

"¿Qué pasa?"

Gendry sonrió y la besó ligeramente. "Cásate conmigo, Arya de la Casa Stark".

"No".

"¿No?"

"No, estúpido", sonrió, "¿Lo olvidaste? Arya de la Casa Stark ya no existe, sólo soy Arya y con ella te casarás".

"¿Es eso un sí?"

Arya asintió con una sonrisa.

Gendry brincó dentro de la tina, tirando agua por todas partes, y la llenó de besos.

 

*****

**Calma (Calm)**

Las primeras horas de la mañana, antes que el caos y el ajetreo se adueñaran de la ciudad, eran las favoritas de Arya.

Desnuda y contenta, se entretenía trazando patrones irregulares sobre el cuerpo de su esposo.

Esposo.

Una palabra que jamás pensó asociar con ella.

"Buenos días", balbuceó Gendry.

"Buenos días".

En un instante, Gendry la tomó entre sus brazos y la colocó encima de su cuerpo, provocando la risa de Arya.

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

Arya colocó sus manos sobre el pecho de su esposo y después colocó su barbilla sobre éstas. "Bien, ¿debería sentirme diferente?"

Gendry le acarició el rostro. "Dicen que la primera vez es dolorosa".

Ella encogió los hombros ligeramente. "Si debo ser honesta, sí me siento un poco adolorida, pero no creo que haya sido el acto, sino las numerosas veces que lo repetimos", sonrió.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa. "¿Cuántas veces lo hicimos?"

"No lo sé, perdí la cuenta después de la cuarta vez".

"Al menos pudiste contar hasta la cuarta, yo me perdí después de la segunda".

"Eres un estúpido", le acusó.

"Lo soy. Soy un estúpido y te amo".

"Yo también te amo y no te cambiaría por nada".

Arya lo abrazó y descansó su cabeza sobre su hombro. "¿Gendry?"

"¿Mmm?"

¿Podríamos quedarnos aquí? ¿Todo el día?"

"¿Bromeas? ¡No pienso moverme de aquí!"

En un momento, el silencio se apoderó de la habitación.

"¿Eres feliz?" Le cuestionó él.

"Lo soy. ¿Y tú?"

"También, como nunca antes lo había sido".

Arya se movió y le besó la mejilla.

"¿Y eso a qué se debe?"

"Gracias, esposo", le dijo, mientras pasaba las puntas de sus dedos sobre sus labios, "por devolverme la tranquilidad".

 

******

**Droga (Drug)**

"¿Para qué es eso?"

"Esto le ayudará con el dolor".

Los gritos de Arya se volvían cada vez más fuertes y desesperados.

Gendry intentaba consolarla, pero el malestar la consumía.

"¡Por favor, ayúdela!" Le suplicaba a la anciana.

"¿Es esta su primera vez?"

Gendry se limitó a asentir.

La mujer sonrió. "No te asustes, pronto pasará. Vamos, ayúdame a que beba".

Gendry sostuvo a Arya con fuerza. "Amor, abre la boca, esto te hará bien".

Arya dio un par de tragos y comenzó a toser. "¡Sabe horrible!"

"Tienes que beberlo todo si deseas sentir menos dolor", le dijo la mujer.

"¿De qué está hecho?" preguntó Gendry.

"Contiene un poco de todo, plantas marinas principalmente, tardaría mucho en explicarte".

Poco a poco, el brebaje pareció surtir efecto y Arya comenzó a calmarse.

El dolor aún invadía su cuerpo y continuaba llorando, pero ya no gritaba tanto.

"Bien, ya es hora", anunció la mujer.

Arya miró a Gendry con preocupación.

"Todo saldrá bien", le dijo, le besó la frente y se colocó detrás de ella.

Gendry nunca paró de murmurarle lo mucho que la quería y lo hermosa que era, le cantó y le habló sobre el futuro que les esperaba.

En menos de diez minutos, un nuevo y poderoso llanto se apoderó de la habitación.

"¡Es una niña!" anunció la partera. "¡Una hermosa niña!"

Las lágrimas que Gendry había luchado por contener, escaparon de sus ojos sin avisarle.

La mujer se movió con rapidez, yendo de un lado a otro, limpiando a la recién nacida y cortando el cordón que la unía a la madre.

"¿Está bien?" Le cuestionó Arya, su palabras entrecortadas por el dolor y el cansancio.

La partera sonrió. "Lo está, es perfecta". Envolvió a la pequeña en una manta, lo cual la tranquilizó, y la depositó en los brazos de Arya. "Volveré en un momento", les avisó.

"Una niña", murmuró Gendry. "Tenemos una niña".

Arya sonrió. "Y tiene tu cabello".

Gendry besó a su esposa en la mejilla y, con toda la delicadeza que sus manos poseían, acarició la cabecita de su bebé.

Arya alzó a su hija un poco más y le besó la punta de su diminuta nariz. Ante el gesto, la pequeña abrió lentamente los ojos, la tenue luz que iluminaba el lugar le molestaba. "Mira, también tiene tus ojos".

"Creo que alguien se convertirá en la consentida de papá", bromeó.

"¿Y qué pasará si todos nuestros hijos se parecen a ti?"

"Entonces cada uno será mi favorito".

Arya sonrió una vez más. "Serán unos malcriados".

"Definitivamente, serán malcriados, traviesos y adorables. Nos encargaremos de ello, ya lo verás".

  
El camino había sido largo y complicado, pero cada paso andado había valido la pena.

Juntos, lo volverían a recorrer mil veces de ser necesario.


	18. Medidas drásticas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una lectora me pidió esto hace mucho tiempo.
> 
> Princess Nym, si todavía andas por aquí, esto es para ti. No sé si esto era lo que esperabas, pero algo es mejor que nada, ¿no? XD

 

Arya exhaló con cansancio antes de abrir la puerta del apartamento. Conforme lo peor del invierno se acercaba, la comida escaseaba cada vez más y las filas para conseguirla se hacían más y más largas. Podían pasar horas antes de adquirir los artículos más básicos y aquellos que se consideraban lujos eran prácticamente imposibles de conseguir. Aun así, Arya no tenía motivo de queja, por el contrario, a pesar de las dificultades que se vivían todos los días a lo largo y ancho de Poniente, Arya podía afirmar con toda seguridad que era feliz.

 

Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, ella tenía lo que tanto había anhelado en lo más profundo de su corazón: un hogar y una familia. Si bien su hogar no era más que un pequeño departamento de una sola recamara y su familia se conformaba tan solo por una persona más, eso era más que suficiente para alguien que había pasado años sin poseer un nombre siquiera.

 

Ajustó las bolsas en su mano derecha y tomó las cartas que habían dejado en el buzón. _Podría ser el final del mundo mañana y el rentero aun así cobraría la renta,_ sonrió. Dio un vistazo por los papeles mientras entraba al apartamento sin prestar mucha atención, era lo mismo de siempre: recibos, folletos, cupones, hasta que el remitente de la última carta hizo que se le detuviera el corazón por unos segundos.

 

_No, no por favor, no ahora, él no,_ pensó con angustia.

 

"Arry, ¿eres tú? ¿conseguiste la-" Gendry se quedó sin palabras en cuanto vio el rostro de Arya. "¿Qué pasó?" Le cuestionó mientras caminaba hacia ella.

 

Arya se le quedó viendo en silencio. Su única reacción fue rodearlo con sus brazos y abrazarle fuertemente.

 

Gendry sonrió, sintiéndose un tanto confundido. Arya no tenía miedo de ser afectuosa, ni era tacaña demostrando su afecto, pero el contacto físico no era lo suyo, aunque también en eso estaba mejorando. "Me estás asustando", le comentó en broma.

 

Arya dejó caer su frente contra su pecho y suspiró antes de levantar la mirada para verle a los ojos. "Llegó algo para ti".

 

"¿Para mí?"

 

Ella asintió suavemente. Su expresión era una mezcla de resignación, tristeza y miedo.

 

"Sea lo que sea, no puede ser tan malo, ¿verdad?"

 

Arya mordió su labio y dejó caer sus brazos, recogiendo del piso la carta que cambiaría sus vidas una vez más.

 

Él no tuvo que abrir el sobre para saber de qué se trataba y entender por qué Arya estaba tan angustiada. El sello que adornaba la carta le decía lo suficiente. Gendry tomó el papel entre sus manos y lo observó por un momento. Finalmente exhaló y sacudió su cabeza. "No permitamos que esto nos arruine la cena", le dijo, colocando la palma de su mano sobre su mejilla, "dejemos la preocupación para después, ¿está bien?" trató de convencerla.

 

"Pero-"

 

"Pero nada", la interrumpió, acercándola a su pecho una vez más y abrazándola con fuerza. "Vamos a cenar y después hablaremos de esto. No hay nada que una buena cena hecha por mí no pueda arreglar".

 

Arya soltó una risita. "Tu comida suele ser horrible", le dijo.

 

"Shh, no arruines el momento."

 

Arya sonrió, regresándole el abrazo y aspirando su aroma, sabiendo que a partir de ahora tenía que aprovechar casa segundo a su lado, cada momento, puesto que la vida pronto les separaría una vez más.

 

 

*

 

 

Esa noche, Arya se la pasó dando vueltas en la cama. Su cerebro se negaba a dejar de pensar, sus ojos no se podían quedar cerrados y su cuerpo no hallaba una posición cómoda para descansar. Su mente estaba todavía ocupada y concentrada en Gendry y, aunque ella le había asegurado lo contrario, era evidente que no estaba ni dispuesta ni preparada para separarse de él una vez más.

 

_Todo estará bien,_ él le había asegurado la noche anterior, y si bien aceptó sus palabras, Arya no las creyó. Lo mismo le había dicho su padre una vez, Yoren, la Hermandad; dulces y blancas mentiras que hacen más fácil lidiar con el miedo.

 

Arya no pudo más con el sentimiento de ansiedad que le consumía y se levantó de la cama. Envolvió su cuerpo con una cobija y salió caminando de puntas hacia la pequeña sala en donde Gendry dormía en el sofá cama. Caminar descalza sobre el piso del departamento no era tan incomodo como le había sido caminar sin zapatos sobre el suelo de Aguasdulces, pero tampoco tenía la calidez del piso de Invernalia. Arya suspiró, no valía la pena recordar el calor de su primer hogar, en especial en este momento.

 

Caminó despacio, cuidadosa de no tropezar con algo en la oscuridad de la noche, y se detuvo a un lado del sofá. Arya fijó su mirada en el rostro durmiente de Gendry que estaba ligeramente iluminado por la luz que se colaba por la ventana. Se veía tan tranquilo, tan relajado, como si su mundo no estuviera a punto de cambiar por completo. Arya continuó admirándole en silencio, sin saber qué hacer o, mejor dicho, sin tener el valor para decir lo que quería, lo que sentía.

 

"¿Piensas quedarte ahí toda la noche?" Gendry le preguntó con voz rasposa, sin abrir los ojos.

 

"Tal vez", ella le respondió.

 

Gendry se colocó de lado y levantó las cobijas. "Ven acá", le dijo.

 

Arya no lo pensó dos veces y pronto se acurrucó a su lado, su espalda en contra de su pecho, su cabeza descansando sobre su brazo. "No quiero que te vayas", le confesó, su voz apenas un murmullo.

 

Gendry le rodeó la cintura con el brazo que tenía libre y la atrajo hacia él, dejando ni un milímetro de espacio entre los dos. "Yo tampoco", le aseguró, acariciando la piel de su cuello con sus palabras.

 

"¿Qué tal si nos vamos?" le propuso, "podríamos irnos, desaparecer, cruzar el Mar Angosto y nunca volver."

 

Cuando Gendry no le respondió inmediatamente, Arya pensó que se había quedado dormido, pero sus palabras pronto le probaron lo contrario.

 

"No".

 

Su negativa fue otra pequeña herida a su corazón que apenas comenzaba curarse de tantos golpes que había recibido.

 

Arya sollozó suavemente, odiándose por ser débil, por nunca haber sido capaz de dominar el arte de no sentir.

 

"Arya, escúchame", le pidió murmurándole al oído, abrazándola fuertemente, "nos costó mucho trabajo conseguir esto, mantenerlo, no lo vamos a perder ahora, quiero tener un hogar al cual regresar cuando todo termine, no regresar a construir uno nuevo".

 

_¿Pero qué tal si no regresas?_ ella quiso cuestionarle, pero prefirió guardar silencio. "Debería ir contigo", fue lo que le dijo finalmente.

 

Ella pudo sentir la sonrisa de Gendry en contra de su piel.

 

"Deberías", le dijo, "pero nadie creería que eres Arry y no Arya, hace mucho que dejaste de parecer un niño pequeño".

 

Arya rio y le dio un codazo. "Tonto".

 

"Prométeme algo".

 

"¿Qué?"

 

"Que estarás aquí cuando regrese".

 

"¿A donde iría?" ella le preguntó, "para el caso, ¿por qué me iría?" continuó, "eres mi único amigo de verdad, la única familia que tengo", le aseguró. "Jamás te abandonaría".

 

"Pero si encuentras a alguien, si te-"

 

"Ni lo digas", le advirtió y se volteó para poder verle a los ojos. "No te atrevas".

 

Gendry sonrió, aliviado con su respuesta. "No lo haré".

 

"Bien", le dijo, envolviéndole con sus brazos.

 

Gendry siguió su ejemplo y le besó la frente antes de desearle las buenas noches por segunda vez.

 

Arya no había pasado una noche tan descansada y tranquila en años. Aun más curioso, era la primera vez que pasaba un noche sin frío durante lo peor del invierno. Ni las paredes cálidas de Invernalia ni las gruesas y lujosas cobijas de su antigua recamara le habían calentado tanto como los brazos de Gendry lo hacían.

 

Su último pensamiento antes de dormir fue que patearía a Gendry en la mañana por haberle convencido de dormir en lugares separados. Arya no volvería a permitirlo mientras estuvieran bajo el mismo techo.

 

 

*

 

 

El tiempo que les quedaba juntos se vio truncado repentinamente. El Muro estaba a punto de caer y los rumores acerca de los Caminantes Blancos se hacían cada vez más fuertes. La gente en las calles se negaba a creerlos, afirmando que el gobierno y los medios estaban compaginados para crear pánico entre los ciudadanos y aprovecharse de ello, pero Arya y Gendry sabían que los rumores siempre llevaban algo de verdad consigo. Ambos habían visto cosas que la mayoría se negaría a creer, cosas terribles y fantásticas que ni siquiera aparecían en los mitos y leyendas.

 

En contra de sus deseos, Arya acompañó a Gendry a la estación, en donde el autobús de la Guardia recogería a uno de los últimos grupos de reclutas no voluntarios. Gendry hubiera preferido despedirse de ella en el departamento, para hacer la separación menos dolorosa, pero Arya se negó rotundamente. Un segundo más a su lado era un segundo menos que pasarían apartados.

 

Mientras caminaban hacia la sala de espera, Arya no pudo evitar mirar a su alrededor, lo que vio le puso un nudo en la garganta. Por todos lados había familias que estaban a punto de ser separadas de sus seres queridos, algunas quizá para siempre. Niños pequeños despidiéndose de sus padres sin entender la gravedad de la situación, hombres besando a sus esposas una y otra vez, padres que se negaban a dejar ir a sus hijos, parejas de amantes que se murmuraban cosas entre besos y abrazos, pero lo más triste sin duda, era ver a aquellos hombres que se encontraban solos, sin una palabra de aliento, sin un gesto de afecto.

 

A Arya le fue imposible no pensar en su hermano Jon en ese momento. Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya desde aquel día que se había despedido de ella en Invernalia.

 

"Creo que aquí está bien", le dijo Gendry, dejando caer su morral al suelo.

 

Con esas simples palabras, él rompió el triste silencio que se había hecho entre ambos, sacando a Arya de sus pensamientos.

 

"¿Qué hora es?" Le pregunto ella.

 

"Siete cuarenta y cinco".

 

"Quince minutos", murmuró Arya.

 

Él asintió. "¿Entonces?"

 

"¿Entonces qué?"

 

"¿Los vas a aprovechar o los desperdiciarás pensando en lo que todavía no pasa?" Gendry le preguntó, con una de sus estúpidas sonrisas que a ella tanto le gustaban.

 

Arya le devolvió la sonrisa. "Pero luego no te quejes", le advirtió.

 

"Nunca".

 

Arya cortó la distancia entre ambos y alzó su rostro para mirarle a los ojos. "Prométeme que no te harás el valiente, prométeme que trataras mantenerte alejado del peligro", le pidió.

 

"Pero Arry, nadie escribe canciones acerca de los cobardes", le dijo con burla.

 

"Me interesan muy poco las estúpidas canciones, lo que me importa es que te mantengas con vida, ¿no lo entiendes?" su voz sonaba entre exasperada y quebrantada.

 

"Arya," Gendry trató calmarla hablándole suavemente, "es broma", le aseguró, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo y colocando su mano sobre su mejilla. "Te prometo que trataré mantenerme fuera del peligro tanto como me sea posible".

 

"Prométeme que regresaras . . ." Arya pausó y mordió su labio, "vivo", agregó.

 

Gendry no pudo evitar sonreír. "Lo prometo".

 

"Júramelo por los dioses".

 

"Por los Antiguos y los Nuevos, si nos están viendo".

 

Arya asintió. "Si no regresas, te juro que iré a buscarte, no importa en donde estés."

 

"Sí, mi señora."

 

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Arya, hacia mucho que no escuchaba ese termino de cariño, había pasado tanto tiempo y tantas cosas desde la primera vez que le había llamado mi señora. "Te voy a extrañar", le dijo suavemente y ya no pudo contener las lagrimas.

 

"Oh Arya, no llores", le pidió, murmurando las palabras contra su frente mientras Arya se aferraba a él. "Vamos, Arry, no llores", le repitió por segunda vez, sobándole la espalda, "o me veré obligado a tomar medidas drásticas".

 

"No me importa", Arya le dijo entre sollozos.

 

"Te lo advertí", le dijo, poniendo sus dedos debajo de su barbilla y levantándole el rostro para plantarle un beso en los labios.

 

Los ojos de Arya casi se salieron de sus orbitas ante lo repentino y sorpresivo de su gesto, pero conforme los labios de Gendry se amoldaban a los suyos, acariciándole suavemente, Arya se relajó hasta cerrarlos, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones. Apenas estaba a comenzando a disfrutar el beso, tomando el valor para regresarle las caricias, cuando el autobús arribó a la estación.

 

"Te amo", Arya le confesó sin rodeos, queriéndose patear a sí misma por haberse tardado tanto en admitir en voz alta lo que su corazón y mente sabían con seguridad desde hace mucho tiempo.

 

"Lo sé".

 

"¿Por qué no habías dicho nada?" Arya le preguntó.

 

Gendry encogió los hombros. "Tenía miedo".

 

Arya no le reclamó nada, por el contrario, le entendió perfectamente.

 

Gendry le dio un último beso antes de recoger su saco del suelo. "Regresaré pronto", le prometió, "ni siquiera tendrás tiempo para extrañarme", le dijo con una sonrisa.

 

Arya asintió. "¿Es una promesa?"

 

"Es una promesa". Gendry tomó su mano y la apretó con fuerza. "Nos vemos pronto, Arry".

 

"Nos vemos".

 

Gendry estaba a punto de abordar cuando Arya gritó su nombre, haciendo que éste se detuviera y volteara a verla. Ella corrió hasta estar frente a él.

 

"¿Qué pasa?" Le cuestionó un tanto preocupado.

 

Arya estiró su mano para colocar algo dentro de la suya. "Por si acaso", le dijo.

 

Gendry no tuvo que mirar para saber qué era. "Por si acaso", repitió.

 

Arya le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla. "La quiero de regreso".

 

"Y yo quiero que consigas una cama para los dos".

 

Arya rio, por lo menos sus prioridades no se habían visto totalmente afectadas por la situación.

 

"Cuídate, Arry, no te metas en líos", fue lo último que le dijo antes de subir al autobús.

 

 

*

 

 

Desde lejos, Arya pudo notar que el buzón estaba lleno y apresuró su andar con la esperanza de encontrar entre todas las cartas alguna de Gendry. Dejó caer las bolsas al piso y rápidamente tomó los papeles en sus manos, revisando cada uno hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, pero cuando el remitente no estaba escrito con la letra de sino con el sello genérico de la Guardia, Arya sintió como si le hubieran dado un golpe al estomago. Pronto le faltó el aire y las piernas le fallaron. Arya se hincó en el piso y, temiendo lo peor, abrió el sobre con torpeza.

 

Adentro solo había una hoja doblada a la mitad.

 

Arya desdobló el papel lentamente, temerosa de su contenido. Las palabras que encontró ahí la hicieron romper en llanto instantáneamente.

 

 

_Esta nueva cama es mil veces mejor que el sofá._

 

 

Arya abrió la puerta del departamento de un golpe y corrió hasta la habitación. Gendry le estaba esperando con una de sus estúpidas sonrisas, con el torso desnudo y debajo de las cobijas.

 

"¿Y bien, Arry?" Le cuestionó. "¿Qué estás esperando?"

 

Arya se quitó el abrigo, aventó sus botas y pronto se le unió en la cama.

 

"No saldremos de aquí hasta que llegue la primavera", le dijo.

 

Gendry no pudo responderle pues los labios de Arya no se lo permitieron.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspirado por el prompt: "Imagine person A of your OTP is in the military reserves, and is living happily with person B. One day, B find a note in the mail saying person A is called to serve. They leave for the airport, and B is crying about how the don’t want A to leave, when suddenly A pulls B in for a kiss, telling them that they’ll be back. Whether A comes back or not is up to you. (Bonus points if it’s their first kiss)


End file.
